Attack on Titan: The Fates of Those Closest to Us
by OliviaMonroe
Summary: Greer never asked for any of this. All she wanted was a quiet life. But the world would not allow it. She was simply meant for more. He knew it. They knew it. And so did she. AU LevixOC
1. Chapter 1

**As promised, the first chapter for my new fic for Attack on Titan. I hope I did it justice! I try to stay on track, but of course, some things changed significantly. Enjoy and review!**

 **Attack on Titan**

 **The North End of Wall Maria…**

Greer stared out over the wall. She adjusted her 3D maneuver gear and stretched.

"You only have to make it to point A. You get there, set the timer on the explosives, hit the detonator, get out, and we're one step closer to reclaiming this piece of territory," Erwin said confidently.

Greer nodded slowly looking out over the wall at the titans below. Her job was to blow the excess rubble and have it fall to block the hole in the wall. She fiddled with the explosives in her hand mindlessly.

"I could send someone else," he said and she grinned.

"Nonsense, I'm the fastest," she quipped.

Erwin chuckled and nodded.

"That you are," he agreed.

She winked at him and then she walked to the edge of the wall.

"When I hit point A and do what I have to…do you think we can go back?" she asked and he smiled slightly.

"I don't see why not," he said and she grinned.

Her green eyes caught Levi's. It was brief before he refocused his eyes straight ahead. Brief, but she caught it; the small flicker of almost unnoticeable concern. She took in a deep breath and jumped off.

She could hear the raging wind flood her ears. She didn't activate her gear yet, a move Levi called reckless. She would always wait until the last second. But it was part of the reason she was the fastest in the land; an expert with the 3D maneuver gear. She hit the button and her ropes flew out pulling her through the sky. Erwin would always say that the rest of them glided, but not her.

Greer soared. 

She let her arms hang lifelessly as the gear pulled her where she had to go. The titans beneath were no match for her speed. She didn't even bother pulling out her blades. She knew the routine, she did it often enough. She had one thing to do. Get to point A.

"Greer, can you hear me?" a voice spoke in her ear.

She touched her ear piece.

"Yes," she said calmly.

"Good, when you get to point A we'll walk you through it," Erwin said.

Greer rolled her eyes.

"I know how to set and detonate a bomb, _Erwin_ ," she snapped insulted.

"Greer!" he yelled and she gasped as a titan jumped for her.

 _An abnormal._

"Shit!" she released the ropes and dropped before the titan caught her.

The ropes shot out again, but this time she pulled out her blades with it. She turned to look back at the titan still looking for her. It didn't see her drop and fly past.

"You alright?" Erwin asked and she took a minute to breathe.

"Yeah, still have all my limbs. Now stop talking to me, it's distracting and I was almost that thing's lunch," she snapped and the ear piece went silent.

She landed on the unstable ledge, also known as point A. She quickly set the explosives down and set the detonator.

"Don't just set it off. The blast radius is going to be significant. You have about 7 seconds to evacuate after you hit the detonator," Levi said in his usual monotone voice.

Greer hesitated.

"That's plenty of enough time," she joked.

"Don't be reckless with this Greer," Levi added and Greer rolled her eyes.

"I feel like 'reckless' is your favorite word to use when it comes to describing me," she blurted out.

Silence.

For a moment Greer thought he was upset with her comment.

"Because it's accurate," he stated as if she should have known that.

Greer cursed under her breath and turned to the detonator. For a brief moment she looked around. Wall Maria was titan territory now, and yet she still couldn't help but feel at home. She let out a breath and hit the detonator. She was about to jump off the ledge when something caught her eye. She paused and then jumped off and was gone. She was halfway across when her rope was snatched. She turned to see a titan holding it, observing it. Her eyes widened as the explosives blew at that moment.

"Greer!" she heard in her ear piece before the blast covered her and she was plummeting.

She hit into the side of a house and crashed down below onto the dirt ground. She muffled a cry as pain spread throughout her body. She was surprised she didn't black out. She could hear static in her earpiece and then voices.

"We shouldn't wait, that's one of us out there!"

"Do you think she survived that blast?!"

"Don't talk like that! Just give it a minute and let the smoke clear!"

Greer coughed some and her ribs throbbed. She managed to get to her knees and tried to steady her breathing. The titan that grabbed her rope was dead; a large piece of debris was lodged in the back of its neck. It had taken the brunt of the blast. Greer cradled her ribs and touched her earpiece.

"Hello?" she called, but they didn't hear her.

She could only hear them. She sighed and fired her ropes. One was damaged so she could only rely on the other. It left her gliding through the air unsteadily, which did nothing for the pain she was experiencing. Thankfully, she didn't run into any other trouble. For some reason, all the titans were walking off in one location. Suddenly, her maneuver gear faltered and she dropped onto the wall and rolled, coming to a stop and not moving. She heard gasps and then could hear hastened footsteps approaching.

"Greer!" voices yelled simultaneously.

"I'm alright," she mumbled and went to sit up when firm hands stopped her.

She looked up at her Captain.

"Captain?" she questioned unsurely.

Levi stared down at her, his face calm, but his eyes betrayed him.

"You're bleeding, don't move," he said firmly.

Greer rested her head against the stone as Petra checked her wounds.

"Greer, you hesitated! Why?!" she snapped, tears spilling from her eyes.

Greer winced as Petra brushed over the wound on her side. A sharp piece of debris had sliced through her shirt and into her skin and a nasty bruise was turning a lovely shade of purple. Petra pulled off her backpack and opened it ruffling inside.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Greer spoke while Petra searched.

"You hesitated! I wasn't the only one who saw it either so don't you dare lie!" her comrade and friend hissed.

Greer rolled her eyes.

"I thought I saw something on the ground beneath the ledge. But it was just the sun playing with my eyes," she scowled.

And then she hissed as Petra pressed a rag to her wound, cleaning it. She clenched her teeth and shut her eyes tightly.

"I'm so sorry Greer...it's probably going to leave a scar," Petra whispered and Greer opened her eyes.

"Another well-earned one," she said calmly.

Levi looked away from her then. The group helped her up and she cradled her side. Petra patched up her head where a small cut rested.

"You're not going very far with that gear," Erwin said staring at her destroyed maneuvering gear.

Greer shook her head.

"It'll be fine. I can make it back and I'll fix it there," she said quietly.

Erwin and Greer stared at each other.

"You saw it too," he said and she nodded.

"Saw what?" Mike asked confused.

"The titans' movements have shifted. They're heading off in one location now," Erwin explained.

"We have to go back," Greer said softly.

"Yeah, but you won't get 10 feet with that junk," Hange spoke up and Greer glared at her.

"I've survived through worse, you know. I'm not fragile," she said and Hange nodded.

"I think I know that more than most, but let's not push it," she grinned and grabbed her.

Greer squealed as Hange clung to her.

"You'll travel with me!" she laughed and Greer rolled her eyes.

 **I hope it caught interest! Let me know in the review section! I love reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2

**The next chapter is up! Enjoy and review please because I live off of reviews!**

" _We have to go back," Greer said softly._

 _"Yeah, but you won't get 10 feet with that junk," Hange spoke up and Greer glared at her._

 _"I've survived through worse, you know. I'm not fragile," she said and Hange nodded._

 _"I think I know that more than most, but let's not push it," she grinned and grabbed her._

 _Greer squealed as Hange clung to her._

 _"You'll travel with me!" she laughed and Greer rolled her eyes._

 **Wall Rose…Trost District…**

It was an unpleasant ride to say the least, but they made it back. Greer's eyes widened seeing a titan within the walls.

"Hange—" she never finished as Levi mercilessly took out the titan attacking.

The group landed and Levi turned to see the three kids staring at him in shock.

"What's going on here?" he asked firmly.

The kids just stared at him in shock. And then they were arrested. Well, one of them was. The other two followed. Levi turned to Hange.

"Get her to the medical building. We'll go—"

But Greer had managed to get out of Hange's grip.

"—I want to go with you. Why are they hauling those kids off? Why was a titan in Trost?" she asked curiously.

"We'll find out and fill you in later. For now, go to the medical building," he said firmly.

Greer rolled her eyes.

"Petra packed the wound perfectly—"

"—Greer," was all he said and she sighed and turned.

"I don't need an escort. Hange, go with the group and fill me in later," she said and headed off.

They had patched her up nicely. The wound wasn't as bad as Petra made it, but Greer knew that. Petra had a flare for the dramatics. When she was finished she made her way to the deliberation hall. She saw her group and fell in line with them. Hange turned to her and grinned.

"How gruesome was it?" she asked excitedly.

Greer smirked.

"Not too gruesome, actually," she said and Hange sighed.

"Too bad, it would have been fun to poke at later," she laughed and Greer chuckled.

"You shouldn't joke about things like that! You could have died!" Petra squealed her face turning red from anger.

Before Hange or Greer could respond, Erwin did.

"She's right, you know," he said and Greer rolled her eyes.

"Yes, but I thought that it was part of the job description when you join the survey corps. In fact, it was _you_ who told me that when I first joined. Great selling point by the way," she said brushing him off.

"Hey now you decided to join," he replied and she smiled.

"Death intrigues me," she joked and he chuckled.

"So what did I miss?" she asked and they filled her in.

"A titan child?" she questioned and they nodded.

"And we're going to try to get him on board with us. Just have to convince Commander-in-chief Zackly," Erwin said.

Greer thought about it.

Silence.

"What are you thinking?" Erwin asked after a moment.

Greer stood silent and stared straight ahead. The mood became very tense.

"Under whose command specifically?" she asked quietly.

"Under mine," Levi answered calmly.

"Is that wise, Captain?" she asked and Levi glanced at her.

"Do you doubt my decision?" he asked and she rolled her eyes.

"He's a kid who can transform into a titan. You don't see anything wrong with that; anything suspicious? Have we spoken to him?" she asked softly.

"We spoke to him briefly in the underground jail cell beneath the deliberation hall. And now we will fight for him," Erwin answered calmly.

The group stopped in front of the deliberation hall door.

"I'll let you judge for yourself when you see him," Erwin said and she sighed lowly.

 **Deliberation Hall…**

Eren Yeager wasn't much in Greer's opinion. As she watched the three factions fight over whether he should live or die she wondered why Erwin and Levi wanted him in the survey corps so badly.

Until he screamed out saying to invest everything in him and he would not fail.

Then she knew why they wanted him with them so badly. She would even admit she felt it; the twinge in her soul.

The twinge of hope.

She watched Levi beat the hell out of him, knowing why he was doing it, but flinching all the same. The kid was Evie's age. She saw a girl almost launch forward and be held back by her blonde haired friend. She looked ready to kill Levi. Greer smirked slightly.

Commander Zackly didn't take long to make his decision. Basically, if the kid didn't progress anything it was Erwin's ass on the line.

Erwin had given them a month to prepare; a month until they headed to Eren Yeager's home in the Shiganshina District. The squad was fine with that. They had families who hadn't seen them in a while.

"Greer!" a dainty voice shouted and she turned quickly.

She braced herself as a body slammed into her. She muffled her flinch and returned the hug tightly.

"I missed you so much," the younger girl mumbled in her arms.

Greer smiled weakly and hugged her sister closer to her. When they pulled away Greer touched her cheek.

"Evie, you've grown quite a bit since the last time," she chuckled and Evie grinned wide.

"I've been training every day just like you used too!" she exclaimed.

Greer's smile faded slightly.

"I thought we've talked about this. No more talk of training for or joining the Survey Corps, you promised. By the time you go through the proper training this war with the titans will be over," she said firmly and Evie's eyes saddened.

"I'm sorry Greer. I just want to be—"

"—don't apologize to her, Evie," a calm voice spoke behind them.

They both turned; Greer's eyes wide and Evie's grin bright.

"Levi!" she yelled and ran to him.

It was the first time Levi cracked a small hint of a smile. Evie stopped before him and he patted her head gently.

Greer looked at him curiously.

"I thought you'd be with Erwin planning for our next mission," she said and he shrugged nonchalantly.

"Erwin decided it was best to just rest until the morning," he answered and she nodded.

"Well, would you like to stay for dinner?" Greer asked and Levi looked uncomfortable for a moment.

"I'll be the one cooking," Evie added and Levi let out a breath.

"Then alright," he said and Greer frowned as Evie cheered.

"What's wrong with my cooking?!" she snapped as Levi and Evie walked off.

 **At The House…**

Levi sat at the head of the table and Greer sat at his side while Evie stirred the stew that smelt amazing. She was humming to herself happily. Levi sipped his tea quietly.

"Do you believe that kid?" Greer asked suddenly.

Levi didn't look at her, but at his cup.

"I don't have much of a choice," he answered and Evie turned slightly, clearly listening.

"This is a big risk," she said and his eyes met hers.

"Are you losing trust?" he asked calmly.

Greer's eyes lowered.

"I'm…having doubts, because I'm not comfortable with the plan. We usually know all the facts, but with this, we know little," she admitted.

Silence.

"Don't lose trust in me," he said almost inaudibly and she looked at him, their eyes meeting briefly.

Then his eyes lowered to his cup as Evie came in with the plates.

"Be careful now! The stew's hot!" she smiled and served them.

They began eating, enjoying the comfortable silence.

"Will you be staying the night Levi?" Evie asked and Greer turned bright red.

"Evie! You shouldn't—"

"—yes, I'll be staying here the night," he said calmly and Greer almost fainted.

Evie clapped her hands together.

"That's wonderful! Now I can spend time with the both of you before you leave again," she smiled, but Greer and Levi could see the glint of sadness in her eyes.

"You know we'll come back, right Evie?" Greer asked and Evie's smile faded.

"I know. As long as I keep praying, you'll both come back safe," she smiled weakly.

Silence.

"Evie...may I ask who you pray to?" Levi asked his eyes on the stew.

Greer turned to Levi.

Levi—"

"—I pray to mom and dad," she answered and Levi's eyes widened slightly.

Greer stared at her and Evie shrugged.

"There's no god anymore. The titans proved that. So I pray to who I believe can really help us. Mom and dad always watched out for us right up until the end, right Greer? So I believe they continue too and every time you go out I ask them to watch out for you and your group. They haven't failed me so far," she said and all was quiet.

Silence.

"Thank you, Evie," Levi said after a moment causing the girl to look at him.

"For keeping us safe," he added sipping his tea.

Evie grinned and began to take the plates when Greer stopped her.

"Why don't you go and relax and I'll do the dishes," she said kindly.

Levi stood.

"I'll help," he said and Evie smiled.

"Thank you," she said and the two began cleaning.

It got late quickly and soon Evie was yawning. Greer smiled warmly and rubbed her sister's cheek.

"Time for bed," she murmured and Evie frowned tiredly.

"N-No, I want to stay up with you two," she groaned.

"We'll both be sleeping shortly. We're very tired too," Greer promised.

She tucked her sister into bed and soon Evie was out. Greer walked back out into the living room and frowned not seeing him. She turned and saw her bedroom door was opened. She walked in and saw Levi resting his gear against the wall.

"She's still the same...even after all these years," he spoke quietly.

Greer walked over to him as he pulled off his jacket. He turned to her slowly, his eyes glancing down at her side. Greer smiled faintly.

"It won't leave a scar," she whispered.

"No, I didn't think it would," he confirmed.

"I know what you're thinking," she whispered and he finally looked at her.

His eyes pierced through hers every time.

"You make it very hard to keep my promise to her," he said firmly.

Greer shook her head.

"You shouldn't have made such a promise," she scolded lightly.

Levi let his hand gently brush her cheek. It was the first time his hand had touched her face in a while and she missed it terribly.

"I can promise whatever I choose too," he said and she closed her eyes moving into his touch.

"I'm glad you decided to stay," she whispered and his eyes lowered.

"Why won't you let Evie join the survey corps?" he asked and Greer froze.

Silence.

"Because she's fifteen. She's only fifteen and she's small. She's so small for her age, look at her," she said quickly becoming upset.

"Calm down," Levi said resting his hand on her shoulder.

Greer took in a deep breath.

"I'll never let her join for as long as I can. Even when I die I'll haunt her so she stays away. She's smart and fast. That's all she needs," Greer said firmly.

Levi brushed some dark brown locks out of her face.

"I won't bring it up again," he said and she let out a breath.

"Thank you," she whispered and he leaned his head against hers.

"We have a good couple of hours until morning," he whispered and she blushed smiling.

"Whatever can we do until then?" she mused as his lips met hers in a soft, but fervent kiss.

The kiss became more intense and soon their hands were ripping at each other's clothing. Levi nudged her towards the bed and they fell onto it gracefully their lips barely leaving each other. They were extremely familiar with the other's body, especially the extra sensitive places. Greer gently nibbled on his ear and Levi closed his eyes allowing himself to forget for a while and stay in the moment with her.

Greer worked her way towards his jaw line and he lifted his head slightly, allowing her access to his neck, which she took advantage of quickly. His skilled hands roamed her naked body and Greer always found herself wondering how this ruthless man could have such a gentle touch. The hands skimmed over the bandage on her side and then to her lower back where he tensed beneath her.

 _ **Flashback...Wall Maria…**_

 _They glided past the buildings in their 3D maneuver gear. Greer swung lazily on hers. The mission was a dud and no titans were killed in the process. Which pissed her off because she loathed the giants and every time she sliced one up she felt good about it._

" _We're going back," Erwin said firmly and Levi looked at him._

" _If we go back now this was a fruitless mission. It means I risked my squad for a bunch of useless information," he said and Greer sighed softly._

" _He's kinda right. I mean we've found no traces of titans around here. Don't you find that odd, Hange?" Greer turned to her friend._

 _Hange shrugged._

" _Why complain about it? At least now we get to return home sooner," Hange sighed._

 _Greer shrugged as well._

" _Yeah, I'm excited to see Evie," she smiled and Hange grinned._

 _Levi turned to Erwin._

" _We didn't scout the far left of the territory yet," he continued._

" _Why are you so hell bent on staying, Captain? The Commander said we can go back," Greer mused._

 _Levi looked at her and she shut up._

 _ **Him and his stupid looks.**_

 _The one he was giving her now was the 'I'm the Captain and you're the subordinate' look._

" _It can wait a few more minutes. Are you questioning me?" he asked and Hange grinned._

" _I'd watch how I talk to her Captain. I'm pretty sure she'll be your equal very soon. A little birdie told me she's on her way," Hange taunted and Greer grinned._

 _It was true. Erwin had spoken to her about being the Captain of her own squad on equal ground with Levi. Hange had already volunteered to be her subordinate._

" _That is true," Erwin smiled lightly._

 _Greer could have sworn she saw Levi roll his eyes and laughed at the mere thought._

" _Either way she's still under my authority now and I want to check the far left of the territory. It's the only place we didn't get to," he said firmly and both girls rolled their eyes._

 _Erwin nodded after a thoughtful moment._

" _Alright, Greer, Hange, we'll wait for you here. You have ten minutes, please put Captain Levi's mind at ease," he said and the women nodded and were gone._

 _Greer growled under her breath._

" _So close to home I could taste it and he had to make us check this out. Why couldn't he do it himself if he's so concerned?" she hissed._

 _Hange nodded in agreement. They hopped off the ledge leisurely._

" _Couldn't agree more! I mean jeez he's so—"_

"— _Hange!" Greer screamed as a titan came into view._

 _She could hear muffled voices in her ear piece, but it was drowned out by the ringing in her ears. The titan was huge; the biggest she'd ever seen. And it grabbed Hange tightly within its fist. Greer immediately cut its fingers off and Hange regained control of her 3D maneuver gear._

" _Whoa! That wasn't nice!" Hange tried to joke, but froze when she saw Greer's face._

 _Greer stared out into the territory they had arrived in. It was covered with titans big and small. Hange did the first thing she could think of and touched her ear piece._

" _Titans in the territory! Hundreds!" she yelled and Greer regained her hearing._

" _Get out of there now!" Erwin yelled and the two women turned sharply to flee._

 _Except an abnormal grabbed Hange's leg. She screamed and Greer turned to her. She cut the titan's fingers off and pulled Hange ahead of her roughly._

" _Go!" she said and Hange screamed as the titan suddenly smacked Greer hard, sending her flying into the window of a building._

" _Greer!" Hange roared as several titans surrounded her._

 _Suddenly, the napes of their necks were cut out and they were falling down dead. Hange's eyes widened seeing Greer behind them. Blood trailed down her head into her eyes, but her facial expression was what really shocked Hange. She looked as scary as Levi; her eyes cold and angry._

" _I told you to go!" she seethed and Hange turned letting her maneuver gear carry her off with Greer right behind her._

 _Three titans were hot on their heels as the women twisted and turned through the corridors._

" _They're abnormal! Three of them!" Hange yelled into her ear piece._

 _And suddenly her rope was caught and she screamed as she was pulled back. Greer's eyes widened as the titan opened its mouth and threw Hange in._

" _No!" Greer cried and swung around._

" _Greer, you keep moving forward!" she heard in her ear piece, but she ignored it._

 _Hange was slipping down the throat of the titan when Greer appeared and grabbed her arm._

" _Greer! What are you doing?! Leave me!" Hange cried frantically._

" _Shut up, you idiot!" Greer yelled and flung her out of the titan's mouth._

 _As Hange fell out of the mouth she looked up seeing the titan's mouth snap shut. Her eyes widened as tears blurred her vision._

" _Greer!" she wailed._

 _Deafening silence._

 _And suddenly Greer burst through the titan's teeth, swinging around, and slicing into its nape. Hange gasped at her speed. The other two stopped suddenly and took off the other way. Hange let out a laugh of relief._

" _They've retreated! Greer, holy shit you've got them running scared! They're scared!" she laughed louder._

 _Greer suddenly felt sick. Her vision became hazy and her maneuver gear suffered for it. She turned, coughing harshly, blood spewing from her mouth, and hit into the side of a building. Her adrenaline had worn off._

" _Greer!" Hange called out alarmed._

 _The maneuver gear retracted and Greer dropped._

 _But she never hit the ground._

 _Levi was just as fast as she was and he had caught her. He landed and dropped to his knee quickly on the wall as the rest of the group dropped around them. She coughed again, blood trailing down her chin._

" _What the hell happened out there?" Erwin asked alarmed._

 _Levi's hands moved swiftly, removing her green cloak. His eyes widened slightly seeing her brown jacket and white shirt soaked through with blood. Hange covered her mouth._

" _What happened?!" Erwin demanded again and Hange managed to look at him._

" _A-A titan sir…it hit her. It hit her into a window. And then…and then you saw what it did!" she couldn't bring herself to say it._

 _Greer swallowed weakly and Levi turned and grabbed Mike's bag off his shoulder, ripping it open._

" _Hange, I know you have bandages packed, take them out," he said firmly and Hange fumbled for her bag._

 _Erwin watched Levi remove his cloak and place it under Greer's head gently._

" _Levi—"_

"— _if we pack the wound she'll have enough time until we get back and can take her to the medical building for treatment," he said, cutting him off._

 _Greer stared at Levi with lowered lids. Erwin's eyes saddened._

" _Men," he said and gave the salute, with one fist over his heart._

 _Tears trailed down their faces as they made the salute. Levi touched Greer's chin forcing her to look at him. Tears trailed down her face as well._

" _Don't look at them, look at me, only me," he said sternly._

" _I'm s-sorry. I'm sorry," she mumbled weakly and Levi's eyes widened._

 _Erwin turned to the others quickly._

" _Let's wait on the other side," he said and Mike had to drag a hysterical Hange off with the rest._

 _Levi shook his head slowly._

" _Why are you apologizing? Stop," he said harshly._

 _Greer stared at him with lowered eyelids._

" _T-This is my fault. I made the wrong choice. I should have just left it alone," he blurted out._

 _Greer moved her hand slowly so that it rested over his. His eyes met hers and she was startled by the emotion there. He looked devastated._

" _Don't die. Please live. If you live I'll be better I promise," he closed his eyes tightly._

" _I will spend every moment being better," he pleaded._

 _Greer felt the tears trail down her face and she squeezed his hand as tightly as she could. His grip was making her hand go numb, but she didn't care. Her blood trailed down his hand; down his arms._

" _You h-have to b-be the one to t-tell Evie…it h-has to be you…p-promise," she pleaded and a tear fell from his eye as he nodded his promise._

" _Captain, the medical team is coming this way!" Oluo yelled and Levi's eyes snapped open and he turned._

" _What?" he asked and then turned to Greer._

" _Greer, the medical team is coming this way," he said and then his face fell._

 _ **End Flashback.**_

Levi's grip had tightened as his hand traced the scar on her back. Greer smiled lightly.

"I made it. I'm here and alive," she whispered.

Levi didn't speak or look at her. He stared at the ceiling. Greer touched his cheek and made him look at her.

"Stay with me a little while longer before you go back to being my Captain," she begged and his eyes softened.

Slowly, he leaned up and their lips connected again. His arms encircled her, holding her close to him. She could feel his hard length press against her thigh and she grinned.

"Hm, what are we going to do about this?" she mused and he let a small smirk show through.

He entered her quickly and she muffled a gasp and gripped onto him, letting her head fall into his shoulder. They fell into a rhythm their lips traveling over their bodies. Their breathing increased heavily and Levi sat up with her still in his arms. She circled her legs around him tightly and he let a grunt slip past his lips. She bit his shoulder and he kissed her neck as they rocked back and forth.

Greer bit her lip and Levi kissed her again, holding the kiss as he pumped into her. Their rhythm ended as they both stilled, reaching their climax at the same time. He held her tightly against him, both coming down from their high slowly, both relishing it. After a few moments Greer lifted her head and met his eyes. She brushed some of his dark hair back and smiled a genuine smile.

"Let's do it again," she giggled attacking his lips once more.

 **I hope everyone enjoyed! Please review! I love reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3

**The next chapter is up! Enjoy and review please because I live off of reviews!**

 _Greer bit her lip and Levi kissed her again, holding the kiss as he pumped into her. Their rhythm ended as they both stilled, reaching their climax at the same time. He held her tightly against him, both coming down from their high slowly, both relishing it. After a few moments Greer lifted her head and met his eyes. She brushed some of his dark hair back and smiled a genuine smile._

" _Let's do it again," she giggled attacking his lips once more._

 **The Next Day…**

Greer's eyes opened and blinked away the sleep. She turned expecting to face the man who fell asleep beside her after their many trysts last night.

But he wasn't there.

She sat up and rubbed her eyes. He had done this before; slipped out before she woke up. A knock at her door made her turn and Evie poked her head in grinning.

"Morning!" she cheered and Greer wondered how they were related.

Greer wasn't a morning person. She smiled lightly.

"Morning," she mumbled holding the blanket close to her.

Evie turned.

"Get dressed and come have breakfast with me. Levi left earlier this morning, but I got to make him some food to go. He told me not to wake you," she said and Greer nodded as Evie left.

She jumped in a shower and changed into her uniform. She walked into the kitchen and inhaled deeply.

"That smells amazing. You don't want to know the things we eat out there on the other side of the wall. I mean, since Petra joined it's been better, but not like this," she complimented.

Evie beamed. The two sisters sat down to eat and for a while all was quiet. Evie looked up slowly.

"You got hurt yesterday," she stated and Greer looked at her.

"How did you—"

"—Levi told me. After he apologized," she cut her off and Greer's eyes widened.

"He…apologized?" she asked and Evie nodded.

"For what happened yesterday. He said you're stubborn and reckless and you go out of your way to make his life difficult," she giggled and Greer made a face.

Evie played with her food.

"He says you've changed, but really I think it's him who's changed. He used to be so rough and angry, you remember? Now he's calmer and more content," she observed.

Greer nodded not knowing what to say.

"Will you marry him?" Evie asked innocently and Greer spit out her tea.

Evie laughed loud as Greer grabbed napkins cleaning her mess.

"E-Evie! That's not appropriate—"

"—you love him, right?" she cut her off and Greer paused.

"Yes."

Evie smiled.

"He loves you, I can see it. Even when he complains about you, I can see he loves you so much," she chuckled and Greer blushed.

"Evie, no one can know, do you understand? They think we are really close friends and that's all. Having grown up with him helps, but they can never know. It would be a breach and one of us would be removed from the team. I can't have that," she said firmly and Evie nodded.

"I won't discuss it anymore," she said and Greer nodded.

"Thank you. And he loves you too," she added kinder.

Silence.

"You have to leave soon, right?" Evie asked and Greer saw the sadness in her face.

"I have a month," Greer answered watching her face.

Silence.

"I'll come back, Evie. And one day this stupid war with the titans will end and I'll stay home and we'll grow old together," she grinned and Evie smiled.

"And Levi too?" she asked and Greer rolled her eyes.

"Of course," she mused and Evie laughed with Greer joining her soon after.

 **One Month Later…Wall Rose…Karanes District…**

Evie had gone with Greer to the Karanes District, to see her off. Greer had left after several tight hugs and wet kisses. She pulled on her cloak and headed to the gate. Everyone was there except Erwin. She stepped up to her horse and greeted him before anyone else.

"Hello Chase," she grinned pulling a carrot from her cloak.

"I brought you a treat my old friend," she chuckled as he ate it heartily and then nuzzled her head.

"You say good morning to that animal before your comrades?!" Oluo whined.

Greer glanced at him.

"Well, I _like_ Chase," she smirked and enjoyed seeing him get flustered.

Petra chuckled and so did Eren and it was then that Greer noticed him. Their eyes locked and her aura changed. Petra noticed it right away.

"Uh, Greer you've met Eren. He'll be joining us," she said and Greer stared at the boy.

She had met him briefly one month ago and then didn't have much contact with him. She'd usually hear from Levi about how the kid was doing and such. She went to the required meetings, but usually stood at home with her sister. Levi would come in the night most of the time. She'd miss those nights for a while.

"So you're Eren. You look younger up close," she muttered more to herself.

Eren scratched his head and grinned.

"I'm fifteen," he answered and she broke eye contact and mounted her horse.

"So you're the titan child that's going to save humanity. Hope you don't screw up," she replied sarcastically and he flinched.

Petra frowned.

"Be nice Greer!" she scolded and Greer grinned at her before nudging Chase to walk forward.

Erwin showed up soon after and they were off.

 **The Old Base…**

They arrived at their base; an old castle, covered in vines. Greer smiled seeing it.

"Let's set up and meet for dinner in 6 hours," Levi said and the group dismounted.

He looked at the dusty base.

"This won't do," he said and Greer sighed knowing what was coming.

 **A Few Hours Later…**

She coughed as dust fell onto her face. Levi was a clean freak she knew, but this was hell. Cleaning a castle she couldn't even live in full time was giving her a headache. Not to mention she was stuck cleaning with Petra, who would do anything to please Levi, so she couldn't even slack off like she was planning too.

"Why couldn't I get paired with Hange?" she mumbled irritably.

Eren walked in then.

"I finished upstairs sir," he said and Levi turned to him, pulling off his dust mask.

"I'll have to look at it," he said and headed for the door.

When he left Greer headed for the window. Petra ran and blocked her.

"No Greer! We have to finish!" she chided.

Greer rolled her eyes and sighed heavily.

"No one else is cleaning! Hange isn't even here! Come on Petra, be a rebel for once! Turn on him!" she begged.

"Captain Levi would be so upset if he heard you say that! You should be more considerate of his feelings!" she blushed and Greer rolled her eyes again and hit her head.

She turned to Eren.

"Eren! Why don't you help me out, huh? Let me escape and I'll owe you one. I'm good for it," she said.

Eren's eyes widened.

"Me?" he asked confused.

He thought she hated him. She didn't speak to him the whole ride over even when he tried to make conversation with her. Petra stomped her foot catching their attention.

"Hange can do whatever she wants with _her_ squad! She's a squad leader and you're not!" she snapped and then smacked her hands over her mouth her eyes wide.

The room became tense quickly.

"Greer…I'm so sorry—"

"—it's fine Petra," she said quietly.

Levi came in then.

"Eren, go back and do the upstairs again. It's unacceptable," he said and Greer cleared her throat.

"No, Eren," she said and all eyes fell on her.

"Excuse me?" Levi said and Greer took the broom from Eren's hand.

"I'll do it," she said softly and left.

Silence.

"What happened?" Levi asked calmly.

Eren looked at Petra, who looked horrified. He frowned.

"She was complaining about the work and how Captain Hange wasn't here and Petra said that's because Hange's a squad leader and Greer's not—"

Levi turned to Petra who shook her head quickly.

"I didn't mean to, Captain! It slipped out!" she squeaked.

Silence.

Levi turned and walked out with hastened steps. Eren turned to Petra confused.

"What's the big deal? What's going on?" he asked and Petra's eyes saddened.

"It happened before I joined the survey corps. Hange told me about it, but she swore me to secrecy," she mumbled.

"What happened?" Eren asked and Petra looked out the window.

She explained the attack to him and his eyes were wide.

"The captain thought she was dead. The medical team showed up and managed to revive her. They got her back to the medical building and patched her up. Captain Levi and Hange were walking to visit her when they overheard her and the Commander talking."

 _ **Flashback…**_

 _"You've been through a lot Greer. You almost died. You did die. The medic said you were gone for 3 minutes before they brought you back," Erwin said, sitting by her bedside._

 _Greer shrugged._

 _"My mind is made up," she whispered._

 _Levi and Hange listened quietly. Erwin sighed._

 _"Reconsider," he tried and she shook her head._

 _"I've thought it through enough Erwin. I'm declining your offer politely. I don't want to be a Captain. I could never handle it; having so many lives under my belt. It's too much," she said, her eyes darkening._

 _Erwin sighed and sat down._

 _"Is that what this really is about?" he asked softly and Greer looked out the window._

 _Erwin touched her hand in a startling display of affection. Hange watched wide eyed, glancing every now and then to Levi, whose face remained blank, but his eyes were calculating._

 _"I don't want the responsibility. There are better people out there for it," she said lightly._

 _"Like who?" Erwin asked and Greer looked at him._

 _"Hange Zoe," she said simply and Hange covered her mouth so as not to speak._

 _Erwin frowned._

 _"Hange?" he questioned and Greer nodded._

 _"You send her out with me because where as I have speed, she has direction. And direction is good to have when leading. I'm...reckless," she muttered and leaned her chin on her opened palm._

 _"I make rash decisions and I break rules. Hange and Levi follow them and do so without hesitation. They trust you with their lives," she said and the room became quiet._

 _"And you don't?" Erwin asked and Greer didn't break his intense gaze._

 _Silence._

 _"I don't trust anyone," she said and eyes widened._

 _"You trust Levi," Erwin said bluntly._

 _Greer stared at him._

 _"That's different."_

 _"How so?"_

 _Silence._

 _Erwin stood up._

 _"You would have made an excellent captain," he said._

 _ **End Flashback.**_

Eren stared at Petra wide eyed. Greer sounded so much like Mikasa.

"So she stood under captain Levi's command and Hange became squad leader. They never told her they overheard the conversation. They have her believing they trusted what Erwin said; that because of her injury she was limited. But everyone can see she's not. They know it's something else, but only Levi, Hange, and I know the truth. And now so do you," she added quietly.

Eren's eyes lowered. There seemed to be more to Greer then he thought.

Levi walked upstairs and stopped seeing her staring out the window, rag in hand. He approached her and stopped beside her, also looking out the window.

Silence.

"Are you alright?" he asked and she smiled.

"I'm fine," she whispered.

Silence.

"She didn't mean anything by it," he said calmly and Greer smiled.

"I know that. I'm not upset, I'm actually surprised she had that in her," she answered.

"Well, I know you didn't come up here so Eren didn't have too. Or to _clean_ for that matter. So what is it?" he asked seeing through her.

Her eyes lowered some and her smile faded.

"Do you really believe _that_ kid can stop _this_ war?" she asked bluntly.

Levi didn't look at her, but out the window into the trees.

"I can't answer that…because I'm not sure," he said honestly.

Silence.

"But isn't he better than nothing?" he asked and finally looked at her.

They held eye contact for a mere second before Oluo appeared at the door.

"Lunch in 20! Captain, you wanted me to let you know," he said and Levi nodded.

Greer frowned.

"What are you up to?" she asked and Levi turned to her.

"Come and see," he said and she followed him out.

 **On the Grounds…**

The group stood out in the yard by an old well. Greer shook her head. This wasn't a good idea to her.

"So you're going to put him in the well and make him transform? Then we're going to have lunch?" she repeated for the third time.

She stood with Levi and Hange by the well, looking down at Eren.

"How do we all think this is a good idea?" she asked perplexed that no one else thought this was crazy.

"Alright Eren! We'll be right here! When you transform, this well will be able to hold you and we'll all be here in case things go awry!" Hange called down to him.

"'In case things go awry?' Meaning?" Eren asked confused.

"Meaning we may have to kill you," Levi said casually and Greer chucked at Eren's face.

"Alright let's do this!" Hange said and Eren lifted his hand to his mouth.

"Greer, step back," Levi said, but Greer stared into the well.

"I want to see it," she said quietly, more to herself.

"Greer!" Petra called and Greer rolled her eyes and stepped back to where the others were.

Silence.

"Any day now Eren," Greer mumbled already tired of the experiment.

"Eren, are you alright?!" Hange called.

"I-It didn't work! I c-can't transform!" Eren called and Levi and Hange walked over to the well.

It was the first time Greer let her hand fall to her hilt.

"Let's pull him up," Levi said and Hange nodded as others ran to help get Eren out.

"What does this mean, Captain?" Greer asked calmly.

"It means this whole mission is at risk now," he answered bluntly and walked off.

Greer looked at Eren being pulled from the well. It was clear he heard as he looked miserable. Petra wrapped his hands.

"Lunch is ready!" Oluo called and soon the whole group was eating.

Levi was sipping tea as Petra spoke to him off to the side. Greer went to eat another forkful when Eren dropped his spoon due to his hands being wrapped up. He stared at it for a moment and then reached for it. She watched him struggle, unable to get it, and rolled her eyes. She got up and walked around.

"Jeez idiot, how lazy are you? Just get up like this and get—"

A mini explosion occurred then and Levi's eyes widened as well as the rest of the group. The group turned to see Greer laying on the floor with a large titan arm hovering over her. The group drew their weapons quickly.

"Stop Eren!"

"Drop it!"

Greer stared wide eyed at the large arm hovering over her and saw Eren attached to it looking horrified.

"Everyone calm down," Levi said firmly, but no one looked calm at all.

Greer swallowed the lump in her throat.

"Eren?" she called softly, but was drowned out by the loud uproar of her comrades yelling threats at him.

Greer took in a deep breath. Hange raced over and squealed in delight.

"It's glorious! Can I touch it please?!" she grinned and touched the arm.

She cried out as it burned her hands.

"Ah, it's so hot! HOT!" she sang shaking her hands.

"Don't be so rash!" one of her subordinates called.

"It's alright, just lower your weapons," Levi said holding out his hand.

Greer cleared her throat.

"Hey!" she snapped and everyone fell silent.

Eren looked down at her terrified. She smiled at him.

"Can't you all see you're stressing him out? Stop yelling like a bunch of buffoons and give the kid a minute," she said firmly and all eyes widened.

"Greer, he attacked you!" Petra cried and Greer shook her head.

"No, no he didn't. Eren, just pull your arm out, okay? Go ahead now. I believe you can do it," she said slowly.

Eren stared at her and then a look of determination crossed his face. He let out a yell as he pulled his arm from the flesh of the titan form. Greer slid out from underneath and gasped as Eren fell. She caught him and held him close to her.

"I got you," she murmured and he opened his eyes weakly.

"S-Sorry," he whispered and she took in a deep breath and patted his head.

"It's alright," she sighed tiredly.

 **Later That Day…**

Eren sat outside the meeting room trying to wrap his head around the day's events when Levi leaned against the wall next to him. Everyone was waiting for them to discuss tomorrow morning.

"Don't take what they did personally," he said and Eren looked at him.

"They don't trust me," he whispered and Levi stared at the wall across from them.

"That's why I selected them to be part of my squad," he admitted and Eren stared at him wide eyed.

Silence.

"I need them to be suspicious of everything in our line of work. It makes them the best," he spoke calmly.

Silence.

"But Greer didn't act like them…" he said and Levi almost sighed.

"Greer's different. I didn't select her. Erwin chose her," he said and Eren's eyes widened.

"Would you have selected her if you had the choice?" he asked, feeling bold.

Silence.

"Probably not," Levi admitted, shocking the boy.

Silence.

"But that would have been a horrendous error on my part. Greer is…incredibly necessary to the squad. You'll see why eventually," he spoke and then walked into the meeting with Eren not far behind.

 **I hope everyone enjoyed! You will definitely learn more about backstories and such! Please review! I love reviews!**


	4. Chapter 4

**The next chapter is up! Sorry for the wait. I made the outrageous Enjoy and review please because I live off of reviews!**

" _But Greer didn't act like them…" he said and Levi almost sighed._

" _Greer's different. I didn't select her. Erwin chose her," he said and Eren's eyes widened._

" _Would you have selected her if you had the choice?" he asked, feeling bold._

 _Silence._

" _Probably not," Levi admitted, shocking the boy._

 _Silence._

" _But that would have been a horrendous error on my part. Greer is…incredibly necessary to the squad. You'll see why eventually," he spoke and then walked into the meeting with Eren not far behind._

 **The Next Morning…Wall Maria…The Titan Forest…**

They were on horseback riding out to their destination. Erwin had gone over a strategic plan and everyone had it memorized. Eren was in the rear center with Levi's group. Everything was going well until about midday.

Greer tensed watching the flare guns being fired.

"We have an entire team down, Captain," Greer reported as they entered the forest of tall trees.

"We're almost there," Levi said calmly.

"Captain another team went down! They're saying it isn't an abnormal, but something else!" Oluo shouted and Levi's horse began to gallop.

"Keep your eyes straight and don't stop going forward!" Levi called back to his group.

"If it's not an abnormal, what is it?!" Petra asked.

"What's that sound?" Gunter asked and that's when they all heard it.

All eyes widened seeing the female titan catch up to them, running right over Eren. Greer gasped at the speed.

"What do we do Captain?!" Petra called back.

"Keep moving forward. The backup team is on it," he spoke calmly.

As if on cue, the backup team appeared, trying to attack the female titan. The group below watched in horror as the female titan skillfully killed one member after another.

"They're dying! We have to help!" Eren yelled.

"Eren, keep your eyes forward! Don't look back!" Eld yelled to him.

Greer watched the female kill another and flinched.

"She's smart…and her eyes…" she mumbled to herself.

"Captain, she's human!" Greer shouted catching his attention.

Levi didn't turn to her, but she could tell he was listening.

Eren lifted his hand to his mouth.

"No Eren!" Petra snapped at him.

"But I can help!" he tried.

"Trust in us!" she added and Greer glared at her.

"Let him decide Petra! He can help!" Greer called and Eren looked at her wide eyed.

Levi didn't turn to them, but spoke.

"She's right, Eren. I don't know which option you will choose. I could never advise you on that…no matter what kind of wisdom dictates you, the option you pick, no one will be able to tell if it's right or wrong until you arrive at some sort of outcome from your choice," he said calmly.

Greer stared at the back of Levi's head. She knew what was coming and it stirred something within her.

"The only thing we're allowed to do is hope that we won't regret the choice we made," he finished.

 _ **Flashback…**_

 _She sat up in her hospital bed picking at her bandages when Levi walked in. She smiled wide seeing him._

" _About time you showed up. Jeez, I thought you forgot I was in here," she mused and he sat in the chair by her bed._

" _Erwin told us that you are no longer fit to be a Captain due to your injury," he said bluntly._

 _Greer's smile fell quickly and she paled._

" _Is that…what he said?" she asked and Levi looked at her._

" _You're…limited…because of my decision; because of my choice," he said trying to spit it out._

 _He hated that he had to go along with this lie. She was just fine. She was just scared. He wanted to yell at her; to shake some sense into her. Greer's eyes lowered._

" _Levi…" she whispered and he forced himself to look at her._

" _As your subordinate…I didn't know which option you would choose. I could never advise you on that either…no matter what kind of wisdom dictated you, the option you picked, no one would have be able to tell if it was right or wrong until you arrived at the outcome from your choice," she said calmly._

 _Levi stared at her, his eyes slightly wide. Greer smiled._

" _The only thing we're allowed to do is hope that we won't regret the choice we made," she whispered and Levi rested his head in his hands._

 _He was suddenly tired._

" _I made the_ _ **wrong**_ _choice," he said and Greer let her fingers slowly slink through his hair._

 _He lifted his head gradually and their eyes met._

" _We didn't see the outcome of abandoning the mission. Those titans could have caused some real damage had we not done something—"_

"— _stop it," he said firmly and she fell silent._

" _I made a decision and you got hurt. I cost you your chances at becoming a Captain. At the end of the day I chose wrong and I will have regrets," he said sternly._

 _Greer sighed and held out her hand. She wanted to tell him he didn't cost her anything, but something stopped her._

" _Let's move past it," she whispered and he took her hand gently and closed his eyes._

 _ **End Flashback.**_

Greer opened her eyes as Chase galloped at his fastest. She watched Eren lower his hand.

"I'm with you!" he yelled and Greer sighed.

"You can count on us, Eren!" Petra smiled.

A flare went up then as the female titan smashed the last backup squad member against a tree. Eren looked like he regretted his decision immediately. Greer frowned slightly as they rode. Her ear piece filled with static and then she could hear Erwin's voice.

"Greer," he said and Greer listened closely.

"She's coming on too fast. It's too soon and we're not ready yet. The female titan needs to be distracted," he said and Greer's eyes widened.

"Not ready for what exactly?" she murmured.

She knew the others couldn't hear her or Erwin. He had just reached out to her and that made her highly suspicious.

"Distract her. We need an extra minute, that's all," he said and her ear piece went silent.

And suddenly realization hit her and she looked up at Levi.

"Captain, were you aware of the female titan from the beginning?" she snapped and her tone got Levi to turn slightly.

"I've never seen this type of titan in my life, you know that," he said firmly and she processed everything.

"I think the Commander knew about her before this mission was planned," she called and Levi tensed lightly.

Silence.

"Just focus on moving ahead," he tried and that's when she knew it.

Levi knew Erwin was keeping things from them. She glared at him.

"He's withholding information like _this_ from us?! Is he trying to get us killed?!" she snapped and everybody tensed on their horses.

"Greer, remember your place," Levi said dangerously low.

"Yeah Greer, shut up! What if the Commander had heard?" Gunter asked nervously.

But Greer wasn't listening.

"I told you he was a man willing to sacrifice everything for the cause, even his own squad!" she roared.

Silence.

"Greer—"

"—and yet you trust him with your life! Are you willing to sacrifice your comrades so easily like he is?!" she demanded.

"That's enough!" Levi snapped.

It was the first time the squad, as well as Eren, had seen the calm Captain snap. Her words had hit a nerve.

"He is our commander. I trust him," he said finally, regaining his calm demeanor.

Greer nodded and loosened her harness. Petra's eyes widened.

"Greer, what are you doing?!" she cried and Levi turned.

"Stop!" Eren called and Greer ignored them.

"Greer, damn it!" Oluo called.

Levi's eyes widened as Greer stood up on Chase as he ran. She steadied herself and looked up at the female titan gaining on them. She gave the salute, her fist firmly over her heart.

"Don't be reckless! What are you doing?!" Levi called back alarmed.

Greer sighed and rested her hand on her blade.

"Following the orders of the commander you trust so damn much," she growled and the ropes attached to a tree right in front of the titan.

The female seemed surprised to see Greer appear right before her eyes so fast.

"Smile, bitch," Greer sneered and pulled her flare gun from her cloak, firing it into the female titan's eye.

The titan swung, blinded by the smoke and Greer dropped, allowing the ropes to retract. She fell and then hit the gears again, sending the ropes out and slicing the titan's foot. The female stumbled and Greer swung around until she landed on Chase facing the rear and continued galloping. She touched her ear piece.

"There's your minute, _Commander_ ," she said and received no answer as she patted Chase's rear.

The squad galloped further into the forest and the titan was gaining again. Greer cursed as it caught up to them. Eren stared at the beast horrified.

"Greer, she's on your ass! Speed it up!" Gunter yelled as the female fell right in line behind Greer.

Greer watched as the female lowered down so that her eyes met Greer's, as if to say 'I'm coming for you, bitch.' Greer couldn't take her eyes off the female. And the female never looked away. They passed two large trees and Greer's eyes widened.

 _So this was their plan._

"Fire!" a voice shouted and as the female titan stepped between the two trees, she was promptly caught.

The horses slowed and turned as the group watched the titan get caught successfully. Greer spun around on Chase, facing the right way now.

"Yeah, we got her!" Gunter called.

Greer could see Eren relax and smiled.

"You're mission isn't over yet. To be a part of this squad you have to make it back home in one piece," she grinned and Eren let a weary chuckle escape his lips.

The horses kept moving and soon Levi spoke.

"Start heading back. I'm going to meet with Erwin. Someone take care of my horse. Oluo you're in charge," he said and was gone.

To anyone else, he was calm and collected again. But Greer knew he was upset; mostly at her and maybe a bit at Erwin for making her do what she did without notifying him.

"Let's switch to our gear. It'll be faster," Oluo said and the group nodded.

Soon they were swinging by tree after tree.

"You're almost a real member of the squad Eren!" Petra grinned.

"Not yet! He has to make it back home first!" Oluo said trying to sound tough.

"Bite your tongue, Oluo!" Eld joked and Oluo cursed him.

Then they heard it. Their eyes widened hearing the scream of the female titan.

"Should we go back?" Eren asked, but Greer shook her head.

"No, the captain told us to keep going and so we'll go," she said calmly.

"Hey now I'm in charge!" Oluo whined and Greer looked at him.

He shut up quickly and they continued.

"You said before...that the titan was human," Petra said and Greer stood silent.

"Why'd you say that?" she followed up.

Silence.

"I've looked into a titan's eyes before. They hold nothing in them. Her eyes...they held emotion. She knew exactly what she was doing," Greer answered quietly.

"Hey, who's that?" Gunter pointed and the group turned.

Greer's eyes widened.

"Stay in formation and keep moving forward! That's the female titan!" she yelled and everyone gasped.

"How did she get away from the captains and the commander?!" Petra asked horrified.

"I don't know, but we need to move, now!" Greer called speeding up and drawing her blades.

They all followed suit. The hidden figure swung to their side at a ridiculous speed.

"You know the mission! Get Eren to headquarters! Protect him at all costs!" Greer ordered and they nodded.

Eren's eyes widened large as the figure swung over and cut Gunter's rope; causing him to lose control of it.

"Gunter!" Petra screamed.

He slammed into a tree and Greer closed her eyes for a moment flinching at the sound. She knew he was dead on impact.

"Keep m-moving!" she called as a stunned Petra stared on with Oluo at the mangled body of their friend.

"I can help!" Eren yelled frantically.

"No Eren! We need to get to headquarters! Trust us!" Petra tried.

"No, let him transform! We need the titan or we're all dead. She's too intelligent and adding her speed makes her even more dangerous!" Greer yelled back.

"But Captain Levi said—"

"—Levi isn't here, Petra!" Greer snapped.

"Don't do it Eren! We'll protect you!" Oluo yelled firmly grabbing Eren's shoulder and shoving him forward faster.

"Please, we might not make it without him!" Greer tried, but to no avail.

She gave up and tapped her gear again moving her through the air faster. She had caught up with the figure quickly.

"Bitch!" she roared about to swipe, when a mini explosion rocked her ears.

She knew what it meant, as she had seen it before when Eren's arm transformed. She was now face to face with the female titan. Her eyes darkened as she swung, but the titan dodged. Eld followed up behind her, but the female caught him and bit him in half causing Greer to freeze and Petra to scream.

"Oluo, let's get into formation! Eren, continue on to headquarters without us!" Petra yelled, still a little shocked, and the two proceeded to cut the titan up.

Greer slashed at her arms, causing them to go limp at her sides and Petra and Oluo got the titan to fall against a tree, blinded and she hit the ground hard. Petra and Oluo went in for the kill, fire in their eyes, blades gleaming. Greer's eyes widened.

"Wait! Don't!" she screamed holding out her hand.

Oluo cried out as the female titan caught him in her hands and closed her fist tightly. Blood flew out in all directions as she dropped him. Petra screamed and looked at the titan.

"She focused her healing to just one eye so she could see!" Petra cried in shock.

"Petra, get out of there!" Greer screamed.

Eren watched on in horror. He couldn't move from his spot. Greer went to get Petra when the titan lifted her foot and crushed Petra against a tree.

"NO!" Greer screamed and then went silent.

She gripped her blades tightly, turning them like he'd seen Levi do, and launched at the female titan viciously cutting her arms and legs. Eren stared on in shock. He couldn't even see her move.

 _I have to do something. I can't just leave her there. She asked me to change and I didn't and now our squad is dead…no…our friends are dead._

The female titan stumbled back and hit against a tree. She was cut up and looked exhausted.

Silence.

Eren's eyes widened. Where did Greer go?

Silence.

The female stared right at Eren. Greer was nowhere in sight. Eren couldn't rip his gaze from the female titan. Had Greer left him? No. She wouldn't abandon him. She wasn't like that. The female reached out to Eren and began to crawl towards him. Eren tried to move, but he couldn't.

 _This is it…_

And then he saw a quick movement on the branch behind the female titan, who didn't notice.

Because she was distracted.

The female titan reached for Eren as Greer flew off the branch behind her, blades raised high above her head.

And sunk them deeply into the back of the female's neck.

The female lurched back screaming in agony and…fear? Yes.

Eren's eyes widened as Greer suddenly landed beside him and shoved him forward.

"Time to go!" she yelled and they took off.

As they flew through the trees Greer seemed deep in thought. Eren turned to her as she spoke.

"We won't make it," she said calmly and his eyes widened.

Greer looked at him.

"You keep going. I'm going to see if I can distract her. I've already pissed her off, so if I can keep her busy a while longer and you go without stopping, you have a chance," she explained.

"I won't leave you—"

"—don't start with the heroics, kid. This is bigger than us; bigger than right now. I need you to live so that you can help end this war. I need you to live so you can tell our story. Tell of how we fought for a better existence. Don't let us die for nothing, okay?" she stared at him.

Eren tried to keep it together. He nodded weakly. He was ashamed he couldn't even speak. Greer smiled at him genuinely.

"Thank you, Eren. Thank you for allowing me to feel hope again. If anyone else made it out…tell them we fought and died bravely. Tell them we made a titan fearful. Talk us up, okay?" she grinned.

Eren wiped at his eyes with his sleeve and nodded.

"I will!" he promised.

Greer managed to maneuver her gear so she was at his side. She let her head knock against his playfully causing his eyes to widen.

"Be outstanding. Prove those loser government officials wrong and kick some serious ass," she said and pressed her lips to his forehead.

"Bye now," she grinned and stopped her gear.

Eren fought the urge to stop, tears flowing from his eyes.

Greer waited and watched as the female titan ran passed her. She flew behind and went in for the kill, seeing her other blades sticking out from the nape of her neck.

Except she wasn't expecting the titan's skin to harden.

"What's this?" she whispered surprised and the female took the momentary distraction and launched out with her jaws.

At the same time, a mini explosion rocked their ears. Greer cried out startled as the female titan tried to clamp down on her arm, which was stuck between the female's teeth and Eren's hand.

Eren's incredibly large hand.

Greer's eyes widened seeing Eren in his titan form. Eren roared loudly and gave a swift punch to the female's face. Greer cried out as the teeth grated against her arm, slicing into it as she fell. Eren caught her and held her gently.

"E-Eren?" she whispered and he set her down on the ground.

Then he roared again and charged the female while Greer stared on in shock. Two titans going at it like humans. Greer blinked.

 _How can I help here?_

She watched him get hit hard and decided she better do something. He saved her life. That was her comrade out there. She wrapped some makeshift cloak around her arm to stop the bleeding and readied new blades.

She shot out her ropes and hooked onto Eren as he took another hit. She soared; flying through the sky so fast she could barely hear anything but the wind she left behind.

As the female went to hit Eren again, Greer promptly cut into her hand deeply, stalling her. Eren countered with a hard right and grabbed at the female, picking her up and throwing her. Greer landed on Eren's shoulder and he glanced at her from the side.

"Hm, thought I told you to leave me. Stubborn ass," she said and Eren stalked forward towards the female.

He was about to attack when the female titan got into a very familiar stance and he froze. Greer looked at Eren confused as to why they stopped moving.

"Eren?" she called and got no response.

"Eren, we have to move!"

The female stepped back and then launched her leg out.

"Eren, move!" Greer screamed and then jumped off his shoulder as the female took off half of Eren's head with her kick.

She just managed to get her ropes out, but with the large titan falling and everything shaking she fell and hit the dirt rolling. She came to a stop right underneath Eren's titan body. The female ripped Eren from the nape of the neck viciously and promptly swallowed him. Greer could hear shouts and wondered who else was there, but she couldn't lift her head. So she just stayed down under the titan's carcass as the world faded from view.

 **I hope everyone enjoyed! Please review! I love reviews!**


	5. Chapter 5

**The next chapter is up! Sorry for the wait. I made the outrageous decision to go back to school and obtain my Master's degree. Enjoy and review please because I live off of reviews!**

" _Eren?" she called and got no response._

" _Eren, we have to move!"_

 _The female stepped back and then launched her leg out._

" _Eren, move!" Greer screamed and then jumped off his shoulder as the female took off half of Eren's head with her kick._

 _She just managed to get her ropes out, but with the large titan falling and everything shaking she fell and hit the dirt rolling. She came to a stop right underneath Eren's titan body. The female ripped Eren from the nape of the neck viciously and promptly swallowed him. Greer could hear shouts and wondered who else was there, but she couldn't lift her head. So she just stayed down under the titan's carcass as the world faded from view._

 **Wall Rose…Karanes District…**

Levi and the other survivors had just retreated to the Karanes District when the crowds hovered around them as they walked. Eren held his mouth closed as tears streamed from his eyes as he heard people searching for loved ones he knew had perished. A sob escaped his lips hearing Petra's father talking to Levi. Levi didn't say anything. He had been quiet the whole trip. Mikasa stood by Eren.

"Try not to listen," she whispered.

Eren shook his head and shut his eyes tightly.

"Levi!" a soft voice called out and Eren saw Levi visibly tense.

He had never seen the Captain look so uncomfortable. Evie ran up to Levi smiling wide.

"Why are you back so soon? I mean, I knew you would make it back! I had a good feeling about it! But that was fast! Where's everyone else? Where's Greer? She didn't get hurt again, did she?" she asked looking for her sister and the others.

Fresh tears spilled from Eren's eyes. Evie froze as Levi couldn't even look at her.

"Levi?" she questioned.

Silence.

"Evie—" he began, but stopped as someone shouted.

"—wait! Hold the gate open! Someone's approaching on 3D maneuver gear!" someone shouted just as Greer flew through using the wall as a swing.

Her tanks gave out and she dropped and rolled onto the ground. She held her arm tightly as pain took over her body. She managed to get to her knees and took in an unsteady breath. The crowds parted and she spotted Levi with Evie. Eren, Mikasa, and Armin were staring at her wide eyed. Eren could have sworn she looked relieved to see him.

"Greer!" Evie yelled and ran to her sister almost tackling her.

Greer held her sister tightly within her grasp.

"When—when I went to see Levi and you weren't there…I forgot to pray today. I was late and I thought…" she trailed off as tears fell from her eyes.

Greer wiped them away gently, but she still didn't speak.

She stood up shakily. Levi hadn't moved from his spot. Erwin stepped forward.

"You need medical attention. We'll finish up here," he said and Greer stared at him.

Suddenly, she was overcome with rage. She willed her feet to move and struck him right in the face with her good arm.

"You son of a bitch! This is your fault!" she screamed causing the crowd to gasp.

"Greer—" Erwin started, but her fist connected with his face again.

"You didn't tell us everything! We went in blind! We didn't know all the facts!" she roared.

Levi willed himself to move. He walked up behind her and stopped her from hitting the commander again.

"You killed us! You killed us!" she screamed over and over.

Levi held her close.

"Greer, stop!" he tried and she shoved him off.

"Her neck can crystalize! Did you know that?! She fucking hardened her neck! We couldn't cut through! We didn't know! She killed us!" she screamed and Levi grabbed her again holding her to him.

"Greer, please," he whispered and she stopped suddenly.

Everything became quiet and she seemed to realize where she was. Everyone watched her silently.

"Evie, take her to the medical building with those three," Levi said pointing to Eren, Mikasa, and Armin.

"The commander and I will handle any questions the crowd has," he said and Erwin nodded still in shock.

Greer looked at Petra's dad, seeing his tears, before Levi caught her attention.

"Go," he said and she walked with the others to the medical building.

 **The Medical Building…**

Greer sat quietly in her hospital room. She pulled the covers close and picked at the bandages wrapped around her arm. She was surprised to hear that her wounds weren't that bad. She had some cuts and bruises, but her arm took the most damage.

 _It's nothing compared too…_

Her thoughts trailed off and she buried her face in her hands.

 _Don't cry. You're stronger than this._

Her inner pep talk failed as Petra, Oluo, Eld, and Gunter's faces flashed before her eyes. Then their mangled bodies did. Tears silently slipped from her eyes and she tried to wipe them away quickly. A weak sob escaped her throat as Levi walked in. He stopped by the door seeing her try to compose herself.

She tried to act as if she wasn't crying like a child a moment ago. She sat up straight, but her head still hung low; weighed down by shame and a mixture of other feelings. Levi was startled when he walked in. He hadn't seen her cry in a very long time and it bothered him more than he thought it would. He stepped in and sat in the chair by her bed.

Silence.

Silence.

He eyed her bandaged arm. She knew he wanted to ask about it. She knew he had so many questions. She stood silent.

"How are you feeling?" he asked and she closed her eyes.

Levi's eyes lowered. It was a stupid question, but he didn't know what else to ask. He would never admit it, but he was completely clueless as to how to approach this situation. Erwin told him to get answers and he wanted them as well, but this was Greer. At the end of the day he was just happy she was alive. He'd be content just sitting here with her. Greer opened her eyes slowly.

"Like a survivor," she said and his eyes widened slightly.

"Like a survivor who shouldn't have survived," she revised her statement.

"Why would you say that?" he asked upset.

"Why were you limping?" she asked suddenly looking at him.

Levi hated when she would change the topic so suddenly.

"Stop trying to change the subject," he replied coolly.

Greer stood silent and Levi frowned. He went to snap at her when Eren walked in with Mikasa and Armin trailing behind him. Greer's eyes met Eren's and they widened. It looked like he was in tears.

"Eren, are you alright?" she questioned unsurely and he quickly walked to her bedside.

Levi watched; his face blank, but his eyes curious. Eren lowered his head and she realized what he was going to do.

"I'm...I'm sorry. I'm sorry I let you down!" he shouted, tears falling from his eyes again.

Greer's eyes widened. Mikasa and Armin kept their heads down. They felt the pain too. Levi stared at the boy apologizing. Maybe now answers would come. Eren shook his head.

"You...you asked me—no…you begged me...you begged me to transform! To save them! To help and I didn't! You said we were going to die and I still didn't do it! I chose to believe in _them_ when I should have just listened to _you_ and believed in _myself_!" he cried.

Levi's eyes widened and shot to Greer.

 _She had begged him?_

He had seen the mangled bodies of his squad. He had felt the jolt in his chest seeing them lying there.

 _Would I have begged him?_

Greer stared at Eren unblinkingly as he wiped at his tears furiously.

"I failed. Even when you told me to keep running; to keep going without you, I didn't listen," he murmured and everything fell silent except for his quiet sobs.

Greer swallowed the lump in her throat. Evie walked in then and paused.

"Oh, sorry I didn't know you had company Greer," she said and Eren sniffed.

"N-No, I'll go," Eren said and Greer grabbed his hand before he could.

"You saved my life, Eren. I was going to die and you saved me. I owe you a great debt. You allowed me to see my sister again. Coming back for me was incredibly brave. I know you were scared, but you came back for me anyway. And for a brief moment, as I stood on your shoulder and we fought together, you gave me hope I no longer thought existed," she said firmly.

Silence.

"We fought together?" Eren asked and she nodded.

"Briefly. But we made a pretty damn good team," she mused lightly and he stared at her.

Greer looked down and swallowed hard. Eren felt her grip tighten.

"Their deaths..." she trailed off.

Everyone tensed. Greer closed her eyes and then forced herself to look him in the eye.

" _Their deaths are not on you_ ," she said as firmly as she could and all eyes widened.

"And I know that they don't blame you. And neither do I," she managed to get out her vision blurring.

And then she gasped as arms flew around her waist tightly. Eren buried his head in her stomach and shook. Greer stared down at him. Evie wiped at her eyes; tears falling in torrents. Armin and Mikasa stood by the door, their eyes sad and glassy. Greer took in a shaky breath and let her arms cover him, holding him to her tightly. Greer let her head rest on his. His hair tickled her nose.

"Thank you, Eren," she whispered.

"Now go and get some rest. I'm sure Erwin wants to meet with you before the day is up," she said softly.

Eren wiped at his eyes and regained some of his composure.

"Thank you, Greer. For everything you did back there and now," he whispered and turned on his heels exiting with Mikasa and Armin.

Levi, Evie, and Greer stood in the room quietly.

"Evie, could you please run home and grab some clothes for me? I'd like to change sometime today. Hospital clothes don't flatter my figure," Greer mused and Evie wiped at her tears and nodded quickly, leaving the room.

Silence.

Silence.

Levi's eyes widened as Greer suddenly crumbled before him. Tears spilled from her eyes and she covered her face quickly trying to muffle her sobs. Levi watched her unblinkingly.

"I joined the survey corps to end this war, but it's not ending. It's never going to end. We're going to die fighting these titans!" she cried angrily.

"Stop it," he said and she stopped, staring at him.

His eyes were darker and he wasn't looking at her.

"You're clearly in no shape to talk right now. I'll come back later," he said and stood up.

Greer stared at him as he headed for the door.

"I almost died today! Our friends did die today! Your squad is dead! All of them! And you'll just walk away! Turn your back on them?!" she hissed venomously and he froze by the door.

She regretted it the minute she said it. She hurt him. Levi turned to her slowly; his eyes wide and she could see the pain visible in them. He didn't bother hiding it, as he really didn't keep anything from her. It had been that way since they were children.

"Now what is that supposed to mean exactly?" he asked quietly.

Silence.

"Greer—"

"—please just go. Erwin will be expecting you—" she stopped as his hands covered her mouth.

She stared up at him wide eyed. He leaned his forehead against hers gently and closed his eyes.

"Please…stop talking. You talk so much it's annoying," he choked out opening his eyes.

She was shaking slightly her eyes glued to his.

"Why are you trying to hurt me?" he asked and she closed her eyes, but he shook her slightly, forcing her to look at him.

"Do you think I'm not hurting just because I'm not crying?" he asked her and he felt her hot tears run down his palm.

It made him feel ill as he was used to seeing her smiling no matter what the situation. The death of their squad had cracked her armor deeply and she wasn't handling it well. It brought him back to a dark time he wished to forget. She slowly removed his hand from her mouth and cradled it in her hands gently. She stared at his hand sadly.

"Will you cry when I die?" she asked and he frowned.

"No," he snapped.

"Because I will not let you die, idiot. I made a promise and I have kept it this far though you make it so difficult sometimes. I don't plan to break it anytime soon," he said firmly and her eyes met his.

Levi stared right at her unflinching.

"And when the day comes that our time _is_ up, it will be together and it will be meaningful," he said and she nodded.

His eyes softened then and he pulled her into him, allowing himself a moment of relapse into who he used to be. She grabbed onto him tightly and buried her head into the crook of his neck. He held her as she trembled in his arms. She hadn't noticed that he paled a considerable amount. Flashes of the past entered his mind and he held her tighter.

"Why were you limping?" she whispered when she had calmed some.

She rested comfortably in his arms as he sat on the bed with her.

"I was injured fighting the female titan," he said bluntly and she lifted her head and looked at him.

"Injured?" she whispered alarmed and he smirked slightly at her concern.

"When she took Eren, Ackerman and I caught up to her. We got Eren out, but in the process I took a bad step. It's not that bad. Nothing's broken," he added and she stared at him.

"When we find her…I'm going to kill her," she said and Levi shook his head.

"We need her and you know that," he replied and she closed her eyes and rested her head against his shoulder.

"Fine, but then I'm going to hurt her…badly," she said and he let a quiet chuckle escape his lips.

Silence.

"Can I ask you something?" Levi asked in a whisper and she nodded tiredly.

Levi let his long fingers run through her loose hair gently and this was causing her eyelids to grow heavy. He had always loved when her hair was down. She kept it up ever since joining the survey corps.

"How did you get out of the forest alive?" he asked curiously.

Greer sighed softly.

"I don't know," she whispered.

Silence.

"When…When the others had been killed I went in recklessly. I wasn't thinking. My mind was just blank. The female caught my arm between her teeth and I figured it was over," she continued and she felt Levi's body go ridged.

Greer smiled lightly.

"But then Eren transformed," she said in awe again.

"He held her jaws open and I got out. For a moment we fought her together and we were winning. She got the upper hand somewhere in the fight and took half his head clean off. I fell with him and landed underneath his body. I don't know what happened after that, but when I woke up the titan body was gone and I was just lying in the middle of the forest. I got up and headed back here with what little I had in my tanks," she answered quietly.

Silence.

"Did you think I was dead?" she asked and Levi's grip unconsciously tightened.

Silence.

"I don't know what I thought. My mind was blank just like yours was, until Evie called my name," he said and Greer glanced up at him.

He looked down at her.

"And then there was just this pain," he said touching the area over his heart.

Greer's eyes lowered.

"I'm sorry you had to experience that again," she said and he brushed some hair out of her face.

"Just get some rest. I'll come back to visit you later," he whispered and let his lips press against her forehead gently in a soft kiss.

Greer yawned and nodded, falling into a deep sleep. Evie walked in then with a bag of clothes. She set the bag down on the table and walked over to them. Levi carefully slipped out of Greer's grasp and pulled the blanket up to her neck as she snuggled into the pillow. Evie smiled at her sister.

"Levi, let's take a walk to the cafeteria," she said and he looked at the young girl.

"I'm not—"

"—please," she cut him off and he silently followed her out.

 **I hope everyone enjoyed! Please review! I love reviews!**


	6. Chapter 6

**The next chapter is up! Sorry for the wait...again! Enjoy and review please because I live off of reviews!**

 _Greer yawned and nodded, falling into a deep sleep. Evie walked in then with a bag of clothes. She set the bag down on the table and walked over to them. Levi carefully slipped out of Greer's grasp and pulled the blanket up to her neck as she snuggled into the pillow. Evie smiled at her sister._

 _"Levi, let's take a walk to the cafeteria," she said and he looked at the young girl._

 _"I'm not—"_

 _"—please," she cut him off and he silently followed her out._

 **In the Hospital Cafeteria…**

"I can't stay long," he said and she nodded.

"This won't take long," she replied and he raised an eyebrow.

"Is everything alright?" he asked as they sat down at a table.

Levi held back a flinch as his leg throbbed slightly. Evie nodded. Eren, Mikasa, and Armin were sitting at another table being watched over by guards nearby. They watched the two curiously.

"I want to join the survey corps," she said bluntly.

"No," he said just as bluntly and she glared at him.

"I need to protect my sister. Praying isn't helping anymore. She got hurt. You got hurt. People died today. I'm tired of being here and doing nothing," she argued.

Levi didn't budge.

"You know how she feels about it. We're not supposed to speak of it—"

"—in her presence," Evie reminded him.

Levi shook his head.

"At all. We promised her. I tried to speak to her about it once before we left and she shut it down. You being here and safe keeps us on our feet and focused out there. If you're out there with us we'd never be able to concentrate on our mission," he said and she rolled her eyes, a trait she picked up from her sister.

"I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself," she grumbled.

"Just you saying that means you're not. Let it be," he said standing.

Evie pouted as he left the cafeteria. Eren, Mikasa, and Armin walked over and sat with her.

"Hi," she smiled politely.

Armin immediately blushed. Eren and Mikasa nodded.

"So you're Greer's sister?" Eren asked and Evie nodded.

"Yeah, my name's Evie. Well, Evelyn, but Evie," she said and they nodded.

"How do you know Captain Levi?" Eren asked curiously.

Evie smiled lightly.

"Levi's family. He's been in my life since I can remember," she said simply and eyes widened.

"Family?" Mikasa asked and Evie nodded.

"Yeah, Greer and Levi became best friends really young because our parents were close friends. So when Levi's parents died, he came to live with us," she answered as if it was common knowledge.

Eren blinked.

"Died?" he asked and Evie nodded.

"Yes, a long time ago before I was born. They don't talk about it," she paused.

"It's not easy for them to relive," she added and received nods all around.

"But my parents spoke about it one time and I never forgot it," she spoke softly.

 _ **Flashback…**_

 _A young girl crashed into a boy on a grassy hilltop. They fell together and rolled some before the girl came out on top._

 _"I got you!" she grinned and the boy smiled._

 _"You have me," he admitted defeated._

 _Greer rolled her eyes and climbed off him, sitting to his side._

 _"Why do I feel like you're holding back on me, Levi?" she asked raising an eyebrow._

 _Levi sat up and dusted himself off. He rested against a tree and brought his knees up to his chin._

 _"I just don't see the point in all of this. And I don't want to hurt you," he admitted with a shrug._

 _Greer frowned._

 _"The point is so that we're ready when it's our turn to go out there, over the walls and study the titans," she answered._

 _"And you're not hurting me; you're helping me get stronger. I'm tough," she said and he smirked._

" _I know that. But I still don't like it. Can we stop for today?" he asked and she nodded watching him curiously._

" _Are you okay?" she asked nudging into him and he smiled lightly and nodded._

 _But he didn't look at her. She frowned and gently reached out, brushing some loose black hair away from his face. He glanced at her and she couldn't read his facial expression. She patted his cheek gently and smiled at him unsurely._

" _Are you sure you're okay? You know I'm here if you need to talk right?" she asked, suddenly becoming the best friend and not the warrior she was two minutes ago._

 _Silence._

 _Levi smiled weakly and rested his chin on his knees._

" _I'm fine," he said and she nodded and stood._

" _Well, I better get home. The dad's cooking tonight and there'll be hell to pay if I miss his special stew," she said sticking out her tongue and Levi chuckled._

 _Greer stared at Levi for a moment, contemplating speaking again, but then turned and left._

 _ **Later That Night…**_

 _It was pouring outside and thunder could be heard in the distance. Greer was trying to figure out how to eat the stew on her plate without having her dad notice it was atrocious, when there was a loud knock on her door. She was so grateful for the interruption. Her dad was watching her like a hawk. Her mother frowned and stood._

" _Are you expecting visitors?" she asked her husband._

" _Yeah Millie, I've invited the neighborhood to try out my new stew. Hope you don't mind," he grinned jokingly and Greer held back a chuckle._

 _ **No one would want his stew.**_

 _Millie rolled her eyes smiling and opened the door. Levi stood outside soaking wet. He was shivering and Millie gasped._

" _Levi!" she called and pulled him inside._

 _Greer shot up from the table._

" _Greer, get a towel!" her mother called and Greer ran and grabbed a towel from the bathroom._

 _She walked over quickly and threw it over him. Millie touched his face gently._

" _What were you thinking Levi?" she asked as he tried to stop his teeth from chattering._

" _John, where are you going?" Millie asked watching her husband pull his coat on._

" _Jill and Harry have to be worried sick," he said and Levi shook his head._

" _They d-don't know I'm here. T-They think I'm sleeping," he said quickly._

 _Then he looked at Greer._

" _They told me that they're planning on moving to the interior tomorrow. My dad got a job in the Military Police. And I don't want to go with them," he said firmly._

 _Greer's eyes widened. She'd never see him again if they moved to the interior. John went towards him, but he stepped back and then launched forward. He pulled Greer into him._

" _Please don't make me go back there! They'll force me to go! I'll never see Greer again! I don't want to be where she isn't!" he yelled into her shoulder, holding her tightly to him._

 _Greer felt the tears well in her eyes and she returned the hold just as tight._

" _Dad, you can't let them go! Do something!" she cried and John sighed._

 _Millie stared at her daughter with sadness in her eyes._

" _Greer—"_

"— _please!" she begged._

 _Two figures arrived at the door then._

" _Levi!" his mother yelled relieved._

 _The parents greeted each other quietly. Greer took Levi's hand and held it tightly._

" _We were going to tell you, but everything happened so fast," Harry explained and John nodded._

 _Greer was enraged._

" _You can't just leave! Levi doesn't want to go and I don't want him to go!" she yelled._

" _It's a better life for him Greer. Don't you want what's best for him?" Jill tried and Greer glared at her._

" _He belongs with me! That's what's best! We're supposed to go outside the wall together!" she cried and Levi felt his vision blur as his grip tightened around hers._

 _Jill and Harry looked at Greer's parents._

" _We leave tomorrow morning. I hope you guys are there to see us off," Harry said and John and Millie nodded._

" _We'll be there," John said and Greer shook her head._

 _She stepped forward and John scooped her up. She struggled and began screaming at the top of her lungs. Levi's eyes widened and he went towards her when his dad grabbed him, dragging him to the door._

" _Let me go!" he yelled angrily._

" _Levi!" Greer screamed as he disappeared into the night._

 _Millie closed the door and covered her mouth._

" _Greer, please stop," she begged and Greer quieted._

" _How could you let them just take him?! He's my best friend and now he's gone and I'm never going to see him again!" she roared and ran upstairs, slamming the door behind her._

 _ **The Next Day…**_

 _Greer's eyes snapped open to explosions and someone shaking her awake. She looked up startled and saw her mother over her, shaking her frantically._

" _Wha—?"_

"— _get up now Greer! Titans have breached the wall! Get up!" she ordered and Greer flew up._

" _Titans are in the city?" she asked and her mother nodded while they ran downstairs._

" _Where's dad?" she asked, just as he came out of the bedroom._

" _We have to go. There's a boat heading to the inner wall. It's our safest bet," he said and they nodded._

" _What about Levi?" Greer asked and John looked at her._

" _Jill and Harry are probably headed to the boat as well. We need to hurry," he said and they left._

 _They made it to the docks in record time and Greer hadn't seen one titan. But she did see the destruction...and the blood. But that's not what sent her blood running cold. What made her stop dead was seeing Levi's dad, but no Levi. Her mother grabbed her hand tightly._

 _"He could be with his mother. Stay calm," she said as they walked forward towards him._

 _Harry looked at them and then broke. Greer felt her heart stop._

 _"Harry, where's Jill and Levi?" John asked quickly._

 _Harry shook his head slowly trying to control himself._

 _"The-The titans...they-they crushed the house. I was outside. There was n-nothing I could d-do," he stuttered._

 _Greer's eyes widened._

 _"You left him there?!" she screamed at him._

 _He flinched._

 _"I didn't want to! I had to! The house is destroyed! They couldn't have survived!" he screamed back at her._

 _"You stupid fuck!" she shouted and Millie gasped._

 _"Greer!" she yelled shocked._

 _But Greer was already turning on her heels._

 _"Greer!" John yelled making a grab for her._

 _But Greer was too fast and soon she was gone from the docks._

 _She flew down alleyways silently. The titans were in clear view now storming their way through the city. She stayed low to the ground and out of sight, cutting down small streets out of their way. She had never seen a titan so close before. She turned down another alleyway and her eyes widened. Levi's house was in ruin; smashed to pieces. She swallowed the lump in her throat and ran to the rubble._

 _"Levi?" she whispered staring at the destruction._

 _Her eyes burned as she struggled to hold back her tears._

 _"Levi, I came back for you," she whispered, looking behind her every now and then._

 _"P-Please...please answer me," she choked out._

 _Silence._

 _Greer closed her eyes letting the tears escape unwillingly._

 _"L-Levi..." she mumbled._

 _"G-Greer..."_

 _Her head snapped up; her eyes wide. That was definitely Levi._

 _"Levi?!" she called, hope rising in her chest._

 _She gasped seeing a bloody, trembling hand slowly emerge from the rubble. She flew over to it and grabbed it before it could drop. She could feel the weak grip. Blood slowly oozed down her own hand._

 _"Levi!" she called and he coughed harshly._

 _"Hang on, I'll get you out," she said, but his grip tightened._

 _"N-No. Just go, you s-shouldn't have come back here," he whispered weakly._

 _Greer frowned at him._

 _"Shut up. I'm not leaving you, idiot," she hissed and he stared at her through half lidded eyes._

 _"I'm dead already. Just leave me here," he begged and his eyes widened as Greer ignored him._

 _She began pulling at the rubble; pulling at small bits first then larger. Her hands began to bleed, but it only seemed to fuel her adrenaline as she ripped and tore at the rubble. Tears poured from Levi's eyes._

 _"S-Stop! Please Greer, your hands are bleeding! I don't want you to die trying to save me! I told you already! Just leave—"_

 _"—Levi! Shut the fuck up! If you have nothing positive to say then just stay quiet!" she yelled at him, fire in her eyes._

 _Silence._

 _Greer pulled at another large rock and it sliced into her hand. She flinched, but didn't yell out. She grabbed at another rock pulling it off. Levi grabbed her hand as she went to pull at another rock. She glared at him._

 _"Levi—"_

 _"—I'm dying Greer," he said and her glare broke into a look of shock._

 _Silence._

 _"I'll be dead by the time you get me out. I've lost a lot of blood and I'm still losing some. And I don't want you to see me die. I don't want that to be stuck in your head as your last image of me. So please...I'm begging you. Just go. Live so that I can die with some peace of mind," he pleaded shutting his eyes._

 _Tears spilled from her eyes as she stared at him. She squeezed his hand tightly._

 _"If you're going to die, then it will be in my arms, not here," she said and his eyes snapped open to hers._

 _She yanked her hand free and grabbed a large piece of rubble. She let out a yell as she pulled it off and it slammed to the ground creating dust and making a lot of noise. Titans turned their attention to them and Greer cursed. She turned and her eyes widened. Levi wasn't lying when he said he was in bad shape. His shirt was covered in blood. She could see the wound, still bleeding. She looked up, seeing the titans approaching._

 _"Come on," she said holding out her hand._

 _Levi took it and she pulled him up. He let out a painful cry and fell against her. She could barely hold him up. He gripped his side tightly and closed his eyes._

 _"M-My parents...did they get out?" he whispered and Greer stared forward as they hobbled away, the titans gaining._

 _"Your father did," she said and Levi closed his eyes tightly._

 _"We have to go back! We can't just leave her!" Levi cried turning._

 _His eyes widened seeing a titan gaining. Greer cut down an alleyway as the titan lunged for them. It was dark, good cover for the moment. And it was perfect timing as Levi's legs gave out._

 _"No, come on Levi. We're almost there," she whispered soothingly._

 _But Levi shook his head tiredly. The weight was pulling her down and she dropped to her knees._

 _"I-I can't...Greer, I'm s-sorry," he choked out, blood spilling from his lips._

 _She sat down and leaned against the wall, cradling him in her arms._

 _"Okay, we'll rest a little bit and then start again. We're so close to the docks, we can't give up now," she said as firmly as she could._

 _Levi rested in her arms and for the first time that morning he felt relaxed. His eyes lowered and she shook him._

 _"Don't you dare give up on me. Don't you dare, not after all we've gone through. We're survivors," she said sternly._

 _She looked him over and pressed her hand to the ghastly wound on his side. He tensed and muffled a cry, burying his face in the crook of her neck. She could feel his hot, shaky breath on her neck, tickling her. His hand fell over hers and she closed her eyes feeling his blood seep between her fingers._

 _"You're going to be just fine. I'm going to save you," she whispered and he smiled tiredly at her._

 _She stared down at him, tears still fresh in her eyes._

 _"They can't have you yet, do you understand?! They'll have to pry you from my cold dead fingers! I need you here!" she snapped and the smile remained on his face._

 _Greer looked around hopelessly until she made eye contact with a large titan. Her eyes widened as it saw her. She stood up quickly, vaguely aware of Levi calling her name._

 _"Go away! Get lost!" she screamed and looked to her side, seeing a broken pipe._

 _She grabbed it and held it tightly in her hands._

 _"Greer!" Levi cried as Greer stared at the titan defiantly._

 _Then she let out a loud yell and charged. The titan lurched forward and Greer braced herself, but didn't get the impact she was expecting. Two hands grabbed at her and she screamed. Her eyes flew open coming face to face with her father._

 _"Dad?" she asked in disbelief._

 _John looked down at her and then at Levi, his eyes wide._

 _"Jesus Christ, Levi," he said shocked and waved his hand over to some other figures._

 _"I found them," he said and Greer looked to see the titan down on the ground dead, a blade embedded in the nape of its neck._

 _"Dad..." she whispered and he wiped her tears away quickly._

 _"That's the last of them. We need to get this kid to the hospital now!" John called and men appeared in green cloaks._

 _"Thank god we came back when we did," one said._

 _"No, god is not to be thanked any longer," another said._

 _John carefully scooped up Levi and Greer stood up shakily._

 _"Are you hurt?" he asked and Greer shook her head._

 _"I'm fine—"_

 _"—her hands..." Levi wheezed out and Greer glared at him._

 _Even half dead he ratted her out._

 _John nodded._

 _"Let's go, your mother is at the hospital waiting," he said firmly and Greer followed him._

 _ **The Hospital…Wall Maria…**_

 _Greer sat by Levi's bedside unmoving. She picked at the bandages wrapped around her hands._

 _"You shouldn't pick at those," a throaty voice came from the bed and Greer's eyes shot up._

 _She sat up straight and smiled seeing her best friend awake._

 _"How do you feel?" she whispered and he didn't answer._

 _Greer leaned closer to him._

 _"All the titans are out of the city. It was a small hole, so only the little ones got through. It's fixed now. They're not even calling it an attack," she spoke softly._

 _Levi watched the ceiling as she spoke._

 _"My mom and dad are outside," she added._

 _Silence._

 _"Levi—"_

 _"—my parents are dead," he said and she froze._

 _Silence._

 _Levi swallowed the lump in his throat and forced himself to look at her._

 _"I overheard your dad in here before telling the doctor that I had no surviving family members," he explained._

 _Greer took his hand and he gripped it tightly. It made her feel relieved feeling his strong grip return._

 _"The titans attacked the docks after I left. Your dad didn't make it out. I'm so sorry Levi—"_

 _"—don't be. He left us. I remember now. The house was shaking and the second floor collapsed. My mom was pinned underneath. My dad was just going to...just going to leave her. Leave her behind. She was still alive. She was calling for him...begging him to help her. I tried to lift the debris off of her, but I couldn't. My dad told me to follow him, but I refused. She was still alive Greer," he said weakly and Greer nodded listening intently._

 _"I tried to get her out, but I couldn't. She told me that it was okay and that I should go, but I told her that I'd stay till help arrived. But help never arrived. And she died holding my hand. And then the rest of the house fell and I thought I had died. But then I heard your voice," he continued and Greer wiped away a tear that escaped her eye._

 _Levi shook his head._

 _"How could he just leave us? He loved us, or at least I thought he did. How could he leave the people he loved? I could never do that," he whispered upset._

 _Greer cleared her throat and Levi looked up seeing her wipe at her eyes._

 _"When you're afraid...you might be surprised the stupid things you're capable of," she tried and Levi shook his head._

 _"Don't defend him," he snapped._

 _"You came back for me. And I know you were afraid. But you still didn't leave me," he said and Greer sighed softly._

 _"I'll never leave you," she whispered and his eyes widened._

" _And it was a different kind of fear. I feared more for your life than my own safety. It kept me moving when normally I'd have probably passed out from being so afraid. And it still made me stupid," she added quickly._

 _Levi sat up quickly then and startled her._

 _"You shouldn't be moving with your—"_

 _"—let me see your hands," he said suddenly and she stared at him._

 _She slowly turned her hands over showing them to him._

 _"They're bandaged," she said and he took them gently in his hands._

 _He looked at them intensely._

 _"Will they leave scars?" he asked weakly and she shrugged._

 _"Probably. But no permanent damage. I can still use them," she joked and he looked at her seriously._

 _"I won't let you get hurt for me again," he said and her eyes softened._

 _Silence._

 _"Does it hurt?" he asked and Greer pulled her hands away._

 _"Don't do that. I'm fine; you were the one dying. Don't ever do that to me again. You scared me," she said and he nodded quickly._

 _"I won't," he said firmly._

 _Silence._

 _"You attacked a titan," he said suddenly and Greer chuckled._

 _"Correction, I ran at a titan with my eyes closed. Definitely wasn't attacking it," she mused._

 _"Weren't you afraid?" he asked and she nodded._

 _"Yeah, but I had to try something. It was going to eat us. My dad yelled at me. He said that that's not how you kill a titan," she rolled her eyes._

 _And suddenly she was very tired. Levi frowned slightly._

 _"Are you okay?" he whispered and she nodded slowly._

 _"Just tired."_

 _Levi moved over in the bed and patted it gently._

 _"Then come rest," he said and she smiled lightly._

 _"No, I'm alright, you rest. The chair is—"_

 _"—please Greer. I need you here," he said and she stared at him wide eyed._

 _She carefully stood up. Lack of sleep was making her vision blurry. She sat on the bed and pulled off her shoes, dropping them to the floor._

 _"I'm all dirty. I haven't left the room since you've been here. They cleaned my hands right in that chair," she admitted and Levi stared at her as she lay next to him._

 _He gently pulled the blanket up to their necks and rested beside her._

 _"Are you comfortable?" he asked and she nodded slowly, sleep attacking her eyes._

 _She turned carefully facing him and he stared at her thoughtfully. He gently touched her cheek, caressing it and she groaned lightly, making his eyes go wide. He leaned in slowly so that his lips rested above her ear._

 _"I'll never be a burden to you again. I promise, I'll protect you from now on," he swore and she smiled._

 _"Go to sleep Levi," she murmured and was out._

 _Levi watched her for a moment before pressing his lips to her cheek._

 _ **End Flashback.**_

Eren, Mikasa, and Armin stared wide eyed at Evie. She smiled.

"My mom was listening at the door. She said she knew they'd be together forever after that day. Not like the Captain you know now, huh?" she mused and they shook their heads dumbfounded.

Evie shrugged.

"He was taken into our family that day," she said calmly.

"We never knew of that titan attack. They really must have kept it under wraps. We were told there hasn't been a titan attack in the last hundred years, besides five years ago…and recently. The captain was so different back then. What happened?" Mikasa spoke up and Armin turned to her.

"Mikasa, that's not right!" he chided and Evie shook her head.

"No, it's okay. A lot happened to my sister and Levi...more than they show. So when he's stern with you or she yells at you, please know it's because they care so much. They just don't want people to die anymore," she said softly and stood.

"I should get going. I'll stop by later. Feel better Eren," she said and left.

Eren turned to the other two.

"We should go to that meeting now," he said and they left.

Greer turned in bed, memories invading her sleep.

 **I hope everyone enjoyed! Please review! I love reviews!**


	7. Chapter 7

**The next chapter is up! Sorry for the wait. Enjoy and review please because I live off of reviews!**

 _"I should get going. I'll stop by later. Feel better Eren," she said and left._

 _Eren turned to the other two._

 _"We should go to that meeting now," he said and they left._

 _Greer turned in bed, memories invading her sleep._

 _ **Memory...**_

 _Greer and Levi walked side by side down the street._

 _Silence._

 _"I saw that the survey corps approached you, Isabel, and Farlan again yesterday," she spoke up suddenly._

 _Silence._

 _"They're persistent," he finally said and she eyed him._

 _He glanced at her._

 _"I haven't said yes. I don't want anything to do with them," he added and she nodded slowly._

 _"Farlan and Isabel would most definitely go with you," she said and he nodded._

 _"They would, but I don't want anything to do with them," he repeated and Greer stopped walking then._

 _Levi stopped ahead of her and turned._

 _"Why'd you stop walking?" he asked her and she stared at the ground._

 _"I hope I'm not holding you back Levi," she whispered and his eyes widened._

" _Why would you say that?" he asked and she scratched her head._

" _I think I'm going to head home. Say hello to Farlan and Isabel, alright?" she asked heading off._

 _Levi wanted to speak, but no words came to his mouth. He just wasn't great at expressing himself._

 _Greer walked into the house and knew something was wrong immediately. She put down her bag and took another step when her fears were answered. Arms wrapped around her and she screamed as men came out from the kitchen holding her mother and sister. She didn't see her father and feared the worst._

 _Her mother was bloodied and bruised. Evie, thankfully, looked unharmed._

" _Mom!" Greer yelled and her mom shook her head._

" _Everything is going to be alright sweetie," her mother tried._

" _Don't lie to the girl like that," one of the men said calmly._

" _Well, she is right. If they tell us where the man of the house is, we'll spare them," another said._

" _I told you! I don't know where my husband is! He goes to work and that puts him anywhere within the walls!" Millie yelled and they hit her hard._

" _Stop!" Greer struggled and they hit her this time._

" _Don't hit my girl! "Millie snapped._

 _Silence._

" _Where's the man of the house?" one asked._

" _We don't know!" Greer yelled at them._

 _Millie caught Greer's attention as the men pulled out a suitcase._

" _Didn't want to do this in front of the child, but I'm sure she'll forget. She's young," one said and Greer looked at her mother._

" _Whatever happens, don't blame your father for this, Greer. This isn't his fault," she pleaded and Greer stared at her confused._

" _You hear that kid? You're paying for your daddy's sins," one said grinning._

 _And then everything faded to black._

 _Levi raced down the street and made a sharp turn, heading for the building at the end. Farlan and Isabel were right behind him. No one spoke and the air was tense. Evie was one of the few people who knew how to reach Levi when he was 'working' in the underground tunnels beneath the city. She had given his contact information to the hospital. The message was brief. He skidded to a stop at the entrance to the hospital and ran in, right up to the receptionist, who greeted him with a smile._

 _"Can I help you?" she asked politely._

 _"Two women were brought in a few minutes ago with a child. They were hurt—their names are—_

 _"_

 _"—Levi!" Evie yelled and he moved with hastened steps past the desk to the young girl with tears in her eyes._

 _She had blood on her hands and on her cheek. Levi's eyes widened seeing her state._

 _"What happened? Are you alright?" he asked quickly and she wiped at her eyes._

 _"I-I don't know what h-happened..." she mumbled._

 _Evie broke into tears and Levi tried to keep his composure._

 _"We'll watch Evie, why don't you go see what happened?" Farlan suggested._

 _Isabel nodded._

 _"Yeah big bro, don't worry about Evie, we'll watch her," she repeated._

 _Levi nodded slowly and walked through the doors. He approached a doctor and tried to remember what Farlan spoke to him about. Show them respect and they'll answer you. Do not threaten or hurt them. Levi took in a deep breath._

 _"Excuse me, I'm here to see two patients," he spoke as kindly as he could muster._

 _Farlan would have been proud. The doctor turned to him._

 _"Family?"_

 _"Yes," Levi lied, knowing they wouldn't let him see her otherwise._

 _The doctor nodded and grabbed a chart off the table._

 _"Why don't you sit down, son," the doctor spoke kindly._

 _Levi swallowed the lump in his throat._

" _I'll stand, thanks," he said weakly._

 _The doctor nodded._

" _We rushed both into surgery. Their wounds were extensive. I'm sorry to say this, but your mother didn't make it," he spoke and Levi froze._

 _He couldn't hear anything and his words disappeared from his mouth. He couldn't even feel his heartbeat. Suddenly, his legs felt like Jell-O and he decided to sit._

" _A-And Greer?" he choked out._

" _Your sister hasn't woken up yet, but I can let you see her. You may want to keep your younger sister out for a while though. Until you can explain to her what happened exactly," he said and Levi shook his head._

 _"What exactly did happen?" he asked, unsure of what he was walking into._

 _The doctor cleared his throat._

 _"Well, you'll have to talk to the military police about what occurred, but I can tell you—"_

 _"—military police?" Levi questioned unnerved._

 _"Levi!" Evie called and he turned to see the military police with Farlan and Isabel._

 _He turned to the doctor._

 _"Excuse me," he said and walked over._

 _"What's going on?" he asked and a tall, lanky gentleman looked at him._

 _"You family?" he asked and Levi nodded._

 _"Yes, now what happened?" he asked and Evie stood close to him._

 _"Name's Hauser. Do you know anyone who'd want to hurt your family?" the man asked and Levi felt his body go stiff._

 _Evie began to cry again._

 _"No, what happened?" Levi asked for the fifth time._

 _He was beginning to crack, unable to contain the emotions running through his body._

 _"It was a break in. Didn't use the door, came in through the upstairs window. There was a struggle. Your sister, at one point, put up one hell of a fight, I'll tell you that much," Hauser said impressed._

 _"I think she even bit one of the sons of bitches, excuse the language," the other mentioned._

 _"Are they going to die?" Evie whispered and the military police glanced at her and then looked at Levi._

 _"The doctor will give you an update on their conditions," Hauser said and as if on cue the doctor walked up to them._

 _"Your sister's awake, but I still don't recommend the little one going in just yet. It would be better for her big brother to explain what has happened, after going in himself," he said and Levi already felt sick._

 _He looked down at Evie._

 _"Stay here with Farlan and Isabel. I'll go in for a little while and come get you soon," he said and she nodded slowly._

 _"Please tell her I love her, and try to find out about mom," she whispered and Levi nodded weakly._

 _Isabel took Evie to get candy at the vending machine and Farlan stared at Levi._

 _"Anything you need," Farlan said and Levi nodded his thanks._

 _Then he walked into the room._

 _It felt as if the wind had been knocked out of his chest violently. She sat up in bed, both wrists wrapped up tight. Her right eye was black and blue, and blood vessels had popped. Her left leg was bandaged and raised on a pillow and a bandage rested on her cheek. Levi continued to take in her appearance. She looked so pale, the color gone from her face. She looked up and smiled at him weakly._

 _"Who did this to you?" he asked walking up to her quickly._

 _Greer shook her head._

 _"I don't know," she answered quietly._

 _Levi realized he was shaking and tried to calm down._

 _"Something, give me something," he said and she touched his hands gently, causing him to look at her._

 _Greer shrugged._

 _"They were after my dad. They said we were going to be punished for his sins," she whispered and Levi stared at her wide eyed._

" _They started on my mom. She's dead, right? She couldn't have survived what they did to her," she murmured and Levi felt his vision blur as hers did._

 _Greer shook her head as tears fell from her eyes silently._

" _I tried to fight them, but they were really strong. I couldn't do anything. I thought I was dead too. They had done a number on me, before they turned to Evie…" she trailed off._

 _Levi tensed._

 _Greer grinned suddenly._

 _"I couldn't do anything until they went for her. Then I felt like I could do anything. It was a rush I had never felt before. I felt invincible. Guys didn't see it coming. You should have seen them. I bit off a piece of one's finger and definitely left some scars on the others. And before they could retaliate, they ran off spooked for some reason. Probably because I looked like a monster," she said proudly._

 _Levi stared at her and then hugged her softly. She returned the hug as tightly as she could._

 _"I'm okay," she tried, but he just held her tighter._

 _She cracked then._

" _I-I couldn't save my mom, but I saved Evie. I saved her," she repeated and he nodded into her shoulder, refusing to let her go._

 _ **A Few Days Later…**_

 _They had released Greer from the hospital. She was still sore, but otherwise alright. She walked with a slight limp to their house. Levi had gone there beforehand with Farlan and Isabel to clean it up. When she walked in, it was as if the attack never happened._

 _"Evie, go and take a bath. I'll be in shortly to wash your hair," she said and Evie obeyed without complaint._

 _They had told Evie about their mom not coming back and Evie didn't handle it well. Greer heard the water turn on and walked into her bedroom. She dropped her bag in the corner of the room and barely made it to the bed. She buried her face in her hands. Levi walked in then and stopped seeing her shatter before him. It pained him to see her like this. He walked up to her and sat beside her._

 _"Does the pain go away?" she asked through sobs._

 _Levi's eyes saddened and he shook his head slowly._

 _"No…but it lessens," he tried and she looked at him._

 _"Where's my dad? Why'd my mom say those things?" she asked, not expecting an answer._

 _Silence._

 _"What are we going to do now?" she asked in disbelief._

 _Levi sighed softly._

 _"We'll go on. We'll make the necessary adjustments and we'll go on," he said and she looked at him._

 _Levi stared at her._

 _"I'll look after us now. We'll be alright," he assured her and she seemed comforted by this._

 _He was startled by the feelings that arose within him as she stared at him. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying, but they were so bright like emeralds. Her cheeks were red and wet from her tears, but to him she looked stunning and this confused him. He suddenly didn't have control over his body and his hand rose, brushing some tears off her cheek gently. He watched her lean into his touch almost naturally and leaned in, his lips stopping inches from hers. He could feel her hot breath on his and realized she was trembling. She never broke eye contact, but he did watch as her eyelids lowered._

 _"Greer, my hair!" Evie called and Levi pulled back quickly._

 _Greer stood up and didn't seem to know what to do._

 _"I'll be right back," she said and disappeared out of the room._

 _Levi wanted to hit himself. He stood and regained his composure. He took a shower and decided sleep would be the best thing for him to do._

 _ **One Week Later...**_

 _Greer lay in bed with Evie passed out beside her. She was on edge the whole week thinking those men would come back. Her body was tense, ridged and it was keeping her awake with her thoughts. Also, her emotions were swirling around her stomach making her uncomfortable. She sat up and carefully slipped out of bed. She left the room, making sure Evie was really asleep, and headed across the hall. She pushed his door open slightly and poked her head in. She quietly slipped in and walked over to his bed. She sat down and touched his shoulder. His eyes snapped open and he shot up startling her._

 _"What is it?" he asked quickly and she shook her head._

 _"Nothing, I just couldn't sleep," she said and he seemed to relax._

 _"Nightmares?" he asked and she shook her head._

 _"No, for the first time real life is scarier than my dreams," she whispered and he stared at her._

 _She smiled lightly and shook her head._

 _"I'm sorry I woke you," she said about to leave when he grabbed her arm._

 _She turned and squeaked as his lips met hers. As soon as their lips connected she felt instantly relaxed and warm. He was going to pull away, leaving it as a short, sweet kiss. But she wanted more. She moved closer to him, climbing into his lap, intensifying the kiss. This took him by surprise as his eyes widened. But he gave in quickly, closing his eyes and letting himself go just enjoying the moment of being there with her._

" _Don't let me go," she mumbled into his mouth and he held her tighter to him._

 _His arms were strong, wrapped around her like vices. Levi was a lean man, but by no means did that mean he wasn't built and built well. Her hands traced over his stomach feeling the toned contours of his body._ _Her mouth had become intoxicating to him and he didn't want to ever stop. She settled in his lap, feeling his length swell against her thigh. She could feel him trembling slightly and lowered her lips to his jaw, littering it with wet kisses._

 _He tried to muffle a groan of pleasure and felt her smirk against him. And then she squealed as he turned her over so she rested on her back and he rested on top of her. She smiled up at him and it was the first genuine smile Levi had seen all week. It made him give a small, but genuine smile back. He leaned down pressing another kiss to her lips and her hips bucked lightly, rubbing against him and making him take in a deep breath._

 _"G-Greer..." he trailed off as they made eye contact._

 _She touched his cheek gently and he closed his eyes suddenly relishing her touch. He couldn't understand what was happening to him, but he didn't want the feeling to go away. He opened his eyes as she lifted her hips again, rubbing against him._

 _His hands slowly traveled down to her nightgown's end and lifted it up, revealing her panties. His fingers hooked on the hem and he kissed her deeply. He pushed the panties down and she kicked them off. He pulled off his shirt and she helped him out of his pants. Soon they both lay naked scanning over each other's bodies._

 _"You're beautiful," he blurted out and she blushed deeply._

 _He kissed her again, his length rubbing against her center. They both hissed at the contact and Levi attacked her neck, his kisses becoming more intense._

 _"L-Levi..." she moaned._

 _He lifted her hips, adjusted himself, and entered her quickly._

 _She cried out, closing her eyes tightly and he covered her mouth quickly, muffling her. He didn't move and soon she opened her eyes to meet his. She saw the concern and mustered a small smile._

 _"Are you alright?" he whispered and she nodded._

 _The pain faded and she started moving underneath him. They started a slow rhythm and soon had to control their moans, keeping them to soft whispers that only they could hear. Their rhythm increased and Greer bit her lip and arched her back as his hands traveled all over her body. She wrapped her arms around his neck and their lips met fiercely._

 _She could feel him tense and as he was about to pull out, she wrapped her legs around him tightly, locking his waist. Their eyes met for a moment before he kissed her again and they came together. He collapsed on top of her and she held him, both trying to regain their ragged breathing. She kissed his forehead lovingly, brushing his damp hair out of his face gently. He glanced at her, regarding her softly before pulling her close to him._

 _ **End Memory.**_

Greer shot up quickly as the hospital shook to its foundation. Glass shattered and she blinked the sleep away from her eyes. She carefully took out her IV and stood up. Pain struck her ribs slightly and her arm stiffened, but she ignored it. She could hear screams outside. She knew those screams well. She pulled on her clothes and hooked on her gear.

"I'm coming for you, bitch," she mumbled as she left the room quickly.

 **I hope everyone enjoyed! Please review! I love reviews!**


	8. Chapter 8

**The next chapter is up! Sorry for the long wait! Enjoy and review please because I live off of reviews!**

 _Greer shot up quickly as the hospital shook to its foundation. Glass shattered and she blinked the sleep away from her eyes. She carefully took out her IV and stood up. Pain struck her ribs slightly and her arm stiffened, but she ignored it. She could hear screams outside. She knew those screams well. She pulled on her clothes and hooked on her gear._

 _"I'm coming for you, bitch," she mumbled as she left the room quickly._

She was careful as she ran, minding her injuries, and turned down an alleyway. She saw the female in plain sight. Mikasa had just hit the ground and rolled. Greer shot out and startled the female, appearing before her face.

"Boo," she sneered and cut into the female's eyes, blinding her momentarily.

The female stumbled back surprised and began swinging blindly. Greer swung to the side and cut into her arm deeply. Levi was standing with Erwin when the attack started. He watched as Greer showed up and his eyes widened slightly.

"She _is_ reckless, you were right," Erwin said softly and Levi didn't look at him, but he was listening.

Erwin shook his head.

"Reckless or she has a death wish," he added and this time Levi's gaze shifted slightly.

"She's fighting so that others can live," he defended her and Erwin smiled.

But Levi saw it. There was something behind that smile. Erwin shrugged.

"Not much we can do from here, but I'm afraid we've got no other choice really," he said looking at the guards aiming their weapons at him.

"If it gets too bad—"

"—it won't. They won't let it," he said and Erwin looked at Levi raising an eyebrow.

"Well that's awfully optimistic for you," he said curious.

Levi watched the fighting continue.

"What's left of my squad is out there. They won't let her escape. They won't let any more people die," he said confidently and Erwin stared at him curiously.

"Can we trust them not to kill Annie?" he asked and Levi shook his head.

"No, that's when I'll intervene. They all want her dead. They can't see through their anger and pain right now to see that she is very valuable to us alive," he said and Erwin nodded.

"So then everything is set," he said quietly and Levi nodded.

Greer rounded a house and sliced the female's leg again causing her to stumble. Her adrenaline was pumping wildly into her veins and she felt as if she was on fire.

"Sit down!" she roared and sliced the other leg, watching the female drop right on her ass.

She circled and spun, cutting right into the back of her neck. She felt a rush as the blade penetrated the skin, but growled as it froze over and stopped the blade from going deeper. She let out a scream and broke the blade, leaving it embedded in the skin.

"You're just delaying the inevitable!" she shouted and the female lurched forward suddenly, throwing Greer right off her feet.

Suddenly, the female was on her feet and running.

"Why are you running away?!" Greer seethed and then felt it.

The rumbling under her feet; she knew what that was even before he roared. She turned quickly and her ropes latched onto his shoulder, pulling her up onto him. Levi's eyes widened seeing her ride on the shoulder of a titan. But this wasn't any titan, he rationalized. This was Eren.

"We can't let her leave the city!" Greer yelled and Eren seemed to understand because his speed increased.

The female turned around and Eren's fist went right into her face. Greer almost cheered. She jumped off as the female swung back and she landed on a nearby rooftop. She watched a vicious battle take place before the female slammed Eren into the building and smashed his head in.

"Well shit," Greer grumbled as the female turned to her.

She knew the female's rage was taking over. Greer knew in that moment, the female wasn't going to head for the wall like she planned. She saw it in her eyes. Greer jumped off the rooftop and was gone just as the female slammed her hand into it. She wanted Greer and she wanted her dead.

"Well at least we're on the same page now," Greer muttered as she swung around, leading the female in a circle.

Hopefully, Eren would wake up by then. She didn't plan for her rope to snag and her to go flying, hitting the rooftop hard and rolling. She went to get up quickly when a sharp pain hit her side. She grabbed at her ribs and looked up to see the female staring at her.

"Greer!" Levi called wide eyed and stepped forward.

He knew she couldn't hear him. He didn't even have his gear on, though he doubted he'd make it anyway. He was stopped by Erwin, who was also watching wide eyed.

"Wait, do you see that?" he said and Levi looked.

All eyes widened.

Greer stood and faced the female.

"I haven't lost yet!" she sneered and readied her blades.

She wasn't getting squashed or eaten without one hell of a fight. The female almost grinned at the challenge. She brought her hand up and Greer heard a mini explosion beneath her rooftop. The female almost cried out as a fist knocked half her face off. Greer's eyes widened.

"Eren?!" she called as the smoke cleared.

And then she froze.

It wasn't Eren.

"Another titan?!" a military police member yelled.

"Another _female_ ," Erwin whispered in shock.

This wasn't part of the plan.

Greer stared at the new female. She was Eren's height, with dark brown hair and pale skin. Greer's eyes widened as the new female turned to her.

 _Those eyes._

The new female leaned down and put her finger to her mouth.

"Shhh."

Greer stumbled back and let out an almost inaudible squeak covering her mouth.

The new female went up in smoke and disappeared; like she hadn't been there to begin with.

"She recognized it," Erwin said in disbelief.

Levi turned to him.

"Don't say that out loud again," he spoke sternly and Erwin looked at him.

Then he realized it. The military police were staring at the scene. Hopefully, they didn't notice.

"Levi, get out there," Erwin said and Levi nodded and was gone.

Greer took a moment to gain her composure and sent her ropes out after the female, who had taken off for the wall again.

 _I can't let her get away…what's that—_

Greer gasped seeing Eren charge. She barely had the chance to move as the female jumped for the wall and Eren jumped grabbing onto her legs. Greer watched him fall and the female began climbing. She felt rage boil in the pit of her stomach as her comrades; her friends flashed before her eyes.

"The titan's getting away!"

"Someone do something!"

Greer flew up the wall with Mikasa on her other side. She made brief eye contact with the girl, who nodded once. Then they both cut into the female's fingers. Greer landed on the female's forehead and stared into her eyes.

"We got you. Now fall," she hissed and watched the titan drop.

Eren was on her immediately ripping into the nape of her neck viciously. Greer dropped down and pulled a new blade from her gear. She watched Annie emerge from the nape and ignored the shock that she knew the girl.

Eren began roaring and Greer's eyes widened seeing Annie begin to freeze in a cocoon of ice. Levi quickly cut into the nape of Eren's neck and pulled him out. Greer charged. She was a second away from piercing the ice when Levi grabbed her arm.

"Let me go!" Greer snapped.

"She's valuable to us. You can't kill her yet," he said calmly and Greer's adrenaline began to wear off.

Her breathing was erratic and she could hear her heartbeat in her ears. Her eyes lowered and she stumbled, but Levi held her up.

"You shouldn't have left the hospital," he chided softly and she closed her eyes.

"She would have gotten away otherwise. And besides…she had it coming," she said looking at the girl.

Levi understood. She was still on edge, the death of her comrades still fresh in her mind. He closed his eyes briefly.

"Greer!" Evie yelled and ran to her sister.

Before Greer could go to her, a military police member raised his gun right to her face. Levi moved in front of her quickly.

"Lower your weapon," he said dangerously low.

"She k-knew the identity of the other female t-titan!" a member shouted.

"That's absurd," Levi spoke calmly, but inside he was beginning to panic.

Because they were right.

She knew who the other female titan was. He was snapped out of his thoughts when Greer slumped to the ground. He dropped beside her and looked to see her eyelids lowered. He shook her lightly.

"Greer," he said and she glanced up at him.

"I don't feel well, Levi," she said, her breathing labored.

"We have to take this to the deliberation hall!" someone shouted.

"My sister needs to go to the hospital!" Evie shouted at the restless crowd.

"She needs a cell!" someone shouted.

"She's a fucking titan sympathizer!" another yelled and Greer felt her blood boil.

"Hey now that's going way too far!" she snapped and Evie would have laughed if the situation wasn't getting worse by the second.

That the only thing that seemed to alarm her older sister in that moment was that someone called her a titan sympathizer.

"Then tell us who it is!"

Levi looked at Mikasa, who was holding up an unconscious Eren with Armin's help. She nodded to him once and he knew she'd stay and fight if they had too. But they had too much against them. Eren was out cold and Greer was injured.

"She's not answering us!"

"Let commander-in-chief Zackly deal with her!"

And then they were swarmed. Levi gasped as he was separated from Greer roughly.

"Greer!" he called as the people pushed and shoved.

His eyes widened as he felt the urge to pull out his blades. He felt threatened by these people. Didn't they know that the survey corps were the good guys?

"Levi!" Evie's screams brought him back and he searched for her.

When he reached her she grabbed him tightly.

"I can't find Greer! I lost her in the crowd!" she cried and he looked around.

"Ackerman, Alert; get Eren to the medical building now and do not leave his side," he said and they nodded.

Levi turned to Evie.

"Go home. I'll find her," he said and she gripped his cloak tightly.

"Don't let them hurt her. Please Levi, don't let them hurt her," she pleaded and Levi nodded and took off.

 **I hope everyone enjoyed! Please review! I love reviews!**


	9. Chapter 9

**The next chapter is up! Sorry for the long wait! Enjoy and review please because I love reviews!**

 _"Levi!" Evie's screams brought him back and he searched for her._

 _When he reached her she grabbed him tightly._

 _"I can't find Greer! I lost her in the crowd!" she cried and he looked around._

 _"Ackerman, Alert; get Eren to the medical building now and do not leave his side," he said and they nodded._

 _Levi turned to Evie._

 _"Go home. I'll find her," he said and she gripped his cloak tightly._

 _"Don't let them hurt her. Please Levi, don't let them hurt her," she pleaded and Levi nodded and took off._

 **Under Deliberation Hall...**

Greer remembered being carried off, away from the others, but she didn't remember being placed in the cell. She scratched her head and sat up. She was bruised and her head had a slight bump. She realized she was where they kept Eren that time, underneath deliberation hall.

She leaned against the cold, stone wall and took in a deep breath. Suddenly, a light flashed in her face as a door outside her cell creaked open. She focused on the door and watched as Erwin came in with Levi, Hange, and Mike behind him. She knew immediately what was happening.

 _An interrogation._

"Greer—"

"—how did you get out of this one, Erwin? After all that's happened, I thought you'd be in the cell right beside me by now," she mused, cutting him off and he smiled lightly.

"I managed to convince them that my intentions are purely for the good of the people. That's why I'm here now. For the good of the people," he said and she scoffed.

"The people have lost their minds. They think I know the identity of the other female titan. They've all gone insane," she said rubbing her head.

Blood had dried on the side.

"Have they?" Erwin asked and she looked at him.

"You think I'm lying?" she asked and he shook his head.

"No, I don't _think_ you're lying. I _know_ you're lying. Right to our faces," he said firmly and she looked away from him.

"You are free to believe what you wish," she shrugged and stood up shakily.

Hange cleared her throat and rested her hands on the bars of the cell.

"Greer, we're your squad, yeah, but we're also your friends. We care about what happens to you. We're ready to fight for you; with you. But you have to let us in on this here. We can't protect you if we don't know all the facts," Hange tried.

Greer's calm face faltered slightly.

"I don't know who it is," she persisted and Mike became frustrated.

"If you don't tell us here and now do you know what they're going to do to you? It's out of our hands! We won't be able to protect you! They'll use any means necessary, Greer! Bribes, threats, torture! Just tell us so we can help you!" he snapped and Greer held her face calmly.

"That's enough. She won't tell us," Levi said calmly.

Greer leaned against the bars tiredly. Erwin turned to Levi.

"Maybe not us, but she might tell you," he said and all eyes widened.

Levi kept his face placid, but inside he was raging. Erwin knew not to bring up their history. He swore he would never.

But desperate times...

"I don't see why," Levi said, seeing how far Erwin would take it.

Erwin sighed really hoping he didn't have to take this route. He had Levi's trust and this would waiver it exponentially. Erwin had his trust, but Greer had his loyalty.

"Because of the bond you share with her. It goes deeper than that of comrades," he said bluntly and all eyes widened.

Pretty far.

Levi stared right at him, anger flowing through his veins.

Silence.

Finally, Levi spoke.

"I don't know what you're talking about. She's been my comrade for—"

He stopped short seeing Erwin reach through the bars, grabbing Greer's hair, and pulling her, so she slammed against the bars harshly. She cried out and in a second Levi's blade was against Erwin's neck.

"Levi!" Greer yelled nervously.

Everyone froze.

Blood slowly leaked onto Levi's blade from the shallow slice on Erwin's neck. The commander stared at the captain.

"I see a bit of the old you right now," he said and Levi tried to control his shaking.

"Let. Her. Go," Levi spoke slowly, making sure every word was steady and heard.

Erwin gently let her hair go and dropped his hand.

"Now back away," he said and Erwin did as he was told.

"Levi, calm down," Hange whispered worriedly.

"Get out," he said firmly, lowering his blades.

Erwin straightened out his shirt, wiped the drop of blood from his throat, and exited with the others following close behind.

When they were gone, he turned to Greer, who was rubbing her cheek gingerly. Levi stepped up to the bars and motioned for her to come to him. She walked up to him and he gently touched her cheek, his eyes going over the bruise forming.

"You shouldn't have done that," she whispered and he didn't take his eyes off inspecting the bruise.

"He shouldn't have done that," he countered more to himself then her.

She touched his hand and he finally looked at her.

"He was right," she whispered and he stared at her.

Silence.

"I know who the—"

"—I know that," Levi cut her off quickly.

She stared at him wide eyed.

"You know?" she asked and he nodded.

"As soon as you saw it wasn't Eren...I knew. You still looked at her like you knew her. It was brief, but I caught it and apparently so did the others," he continued.

Silence.

"I'll tell you," she whispered and he stared at her intensely.

"I already know who it is," he said and she noticed he had paled slightly.

Her grip on his hand tightened.

"Don't let them figure it out," she whispered and Levi stared at her.

"Do you think she's aware?" he continued and Greer shrugged.

"I have no idea," she answered and Levi took it in.

"Well, we can't waste any time then," he said and before Greer could ask what he meant he turned.

"Guard! I need assistance with the prisoner!" Levi called and Greer frowned.

The guard walked in and Levi stepped back, allowing the man to walk in front of him.

"What's the—Agh!"

The guard dropped to the floor out cold. Levi flashed Greer the keys.

"Let's go."

They made it outside when the ground shook. Levi involuntarily winced. Greer looked up at the wall and her eyes widened.

"That's the colossal titan..." she mumbled shocked.

"We need to get our gear," Levi said and Greer shook her head.

"No, I'll go alone. You're hurt," she said firmly and he looked at her.

She stared at him.

"I'll be more concerned about you then the titans. You'll get me killed," she admitted softly and he gritted his teeth because he knew she was right.

"Stay by Erwin. He can keep up with you," he said firmly and she nodded and turned.

"Greer," he said and she turned to him.

Silence.

"Make sure you come back," he spoke quietly and she nodded once and took off for her gear.

She made it up to the wall in record speed.

"Give me a status, Armin!" she called and he stood up.

He looked terrified.

"It's worse than we thought. Many were injured and this attack—"

"—how?" she asked scanning the outside, seeing the armored titan run off.

"The armored titan is Reiner and the colossal titan is Bertolt!" he said closing his eyes tightly.

Greer's eyes widened. She scanned the top of the wall. Hange was out of commission and even Mikasa was down. Their injuries weren't deadly, but they would be out for a while. She frowned.

"Armin...where is Eren?" she asked and his eyes snapped open and he looked around.

Greer turned to the armored titan barely visible in the distance.

"The enemy has Eren Yeager! We need a team put together immediately for a rescue party! I want it done 5 minutes ago, let's go!" she snapped and everyone began to move.

She turned to Armin.

"Notify Erwin and Levi of this and tell them I'm scouting ahead," she said and before he could answer she jumped off the wall.

"How?! There are no trees!" Armin screamed.

Then what he saw made him realize why Greer was an asset to the mission; to Eren's safety.

He watched her ropes shoot out and latch into a titan's arm. She swung quickly and before the titan even noticed, she was off of it and onto another.

"She's using the titans as trees..." Armin mumbled shocked.

"She's always been creative," Erwin said startling him.

Armin stood up straight.

"Commander! Greer told me to—"

"—that's alright, Alert. I've known Greer for a long time. We know scouting means to observe. She's going in to attack," he said and turned.

"Rally the troops!" he ordered.

Greer swung from titan to titan soaring through the air effortlessly. She managed to see the armored titan again and now could see Eren and Bertolt in his grasp. Eren was cursing up a storm and struggling in the hold while Bertolt tried to calm him.

They never saw Greer coming.

Reiner felt the blade begin to pierce his skin and forced himself to crystallize quickly. She ditched the blade and ran up his shoulder.

"Let him go!" she shouted as the armored titan kept running.

Greer glared at him.

"If you're really Reiner Braun, you'll let him go! I know you! We've spoken before! You're a good kid! I don't know why you're doing this, but I know it isn't your style! If you wanted him, you would have taken him long ago! This means you're following orders! You, Annie, and Bertolt! Who else?! Who's doing this to you?!" she asked and this caught his attention.

His large eyes shifted to her. Bertolt panicked.

"Reiner, stay focused! We have to reach the trees! You're slowing down!" he shouted and Greer looked at Bertolt, who actually looked scared of her.

"Shut up! The same goes for you! What cowards you truly are! Attacking us when we're not ready!" she seethed.

"Greer, once we reach the trees they'll have the upper hand!" Eren yelled struggling again.

Greer shook her head.

"They won't make it that far," she said and hopped off Reiner's shoulder, swinging to the other side and landing on his hand where Eren and Bertolt were.

She placed a blade by Bertolt's neck catching everyone's attention.

"Let Eren go and I'll spare his life! Continue this and I won't hesitate to cut his throat," she spoke firmly.

Eren stared at her wide eyed. He could see now why Erwin wanted her as a captain. She had the ability to remove fear from the equation; to block it out entirely. Her whole demeanor changed. Emotion was gone from her face. She was a merciless killer in that moment.

"D-Don't do it Reiner! Stay on course!" Bertolt choked out.

Greer growled and Bertolt tried to prepare for losing his head, when Reiner swung his hand viciously. Greer went flying off and hooked onto another titan, following them again. Bertolt wiped the cut on his neck wide eyed.

"Greer!" Eren screamed.

"She was going to really cut my throat..." Bertolt mumbled shocked.

"She is going to really cut your throat!" Eren snapped struggling again.

This time he got an arm out and swung, knocking Bertolt hard in the face. He swung a second time, hitting him again and Reiner grabbed his arm just as he was about to bite it. Greer's blade dug into Reiner's neck and he swung his neck hard sending her flying. She spun and flew in front of him. She cut his hand and grabbed Eren's extended hand tightly, pulling him free. They flew through the sky and landed roughly on the ground below.

"Can you transform?" she asked watching Reiner turn angrily and charge.

Eren bit his hand with no effect. Greer groaned.

"We really have to find a way for you to get the hang of this thing!" she said and grabbed his hand as they took off running.

"He'll catch us!" Eren yelled and Greer nodded.

"Never underestimate the power of hope, Eren! It drives people!" she shouted back.

Reiner was closer now and reached out towards them.

"Now!" a voice shouted and dozens of people jumped off the wall, flying through the air at the titans.

They swung passed Greer and Eren quickly startling the pair.

"Reinforcements?!" Eren questioned and Greer smirked.

"Better late than never!" she laughed as they continued running.

They weren't far from the gate when Greer heard a familiar cry. She turned seeing Erwin, his arm caught in a titan's mouth. Her eyes widened and she stopped running.

"Greer!" Eren called and she turned to him.

"Keep heading for the wall, Eren!" she called back and he didn't move.

"I'll be right behind you!" she said and took off.

As she left him, Mikasa landed by his side.

"No Greer! Just leave me!" Erwin yelled as Greer swung up to him.

"Shut up!" she hissed and sliced into the titan's mouth, getting it to drop the Commander.

She caught him as he fell and swung a few feet away. His arm was in bad shape, bloody and mangled.

"Can you still use the gear?" she asked and he nodded.

"It's just my arm," he said and she stared at the titans retreating.

Reiner and Bertolt had disappeared. The people were also heading back to the wall.

"Let's go," she said and he followed her back.

They made it to the wall with the others and Greer took in a shaky breath. She still wasn't fully recovered and her adrenaline was wearing off. Erwin was immediately taken to the hospital. Greer was about to follow when Levi caught her wrist.

"Catch your breath," he said and she nodded, as her legs gave out.

Levi caught her quickly, setting her down so that she was sitting on the ground. She placed her head in her hands tiredly. She felt like she could sleep for days. Levi knelt down to her and she lifted her head weakly.

"I'm exhausted Levi. And soon they'll realize I'm out of my cell. They'll arrest me again and you too for aiding me. And then—"

Levi covered her mouth gently and she stopped talking.

"They have bigger problems right now. Don't overexert yourself. Take a deep breath," he said and she did.

He could see in her eyes that she was so tired. Dark circles surrounded her usually bright green eyes. She looked worn out. He cautiously brushed some hair from her face.

"Let's go to the hospital," he said and she nodded slowly.

 **I hope everyone enjoyed! Please review! I love reviews!**


	10. Chapter 10

**The next chapter is up! Sorry for the long wait! Enjoy and review please because I love reviews!**

 _Levi caught her quickly, setting her down so that she was sitting on the ground. She placed her head in her hands tiredly. She felt like she could sleep for days. Levi knelt down to her and she lifted her head weakly._

 _"I'm exhausted Levi. And soon they'll realize I'm out of my cell. They'll arrest me again and you too for aiding me. And then—"_

 _Levi covered her mouth gently and she stopped talking._

 _"They have bigger problems right now. Don't overexert yourself. Take a deep breath," he said and she did._

 _He could see in her eyes that she was so tired. Dark circles surrounded her usually bright green eyes. She looked worn out. He cautiously brushed some hair from her face._

 _"Let's go to the hospital," he said and she nodded slowly._

 **In the Hospital...A Few Hours Later...**

They all stood in the waiting room of the hospital. Soon a doctor approached them and everyone stood up pensively.

"He made it through the surgery," he started and Hange breathed a sigh of relief.

"But, he lost the arm," he added and everyone's face dropped.

Levi's eyes darted to Greer and he watched as she stared at the doctor wide eyed, her eyes becoming glassy. Then a look of defeat washed over her features.

"He's awake and you can see him," the doctor said and left.

They all began heading to the room, except Greer. Something dawned on her and her eyes widened.

"Greer, aren't you coming?" Hange asked.

"I'll stop by later. I have to check on something at home," she said and Levi stared at her.

Hange nodded and left with the others.

Greer ran home as fast as her injured body would carry her. She flew through the door startling the young girl in the house.

"Greer!" Evie shouted and Greer stared at the packed duffel bag on the table.

"Going somewhere?" Greer asked and Evie's eyes saddened.

"It's only a matter of time before people figure out my secret. I want to head out and track Bertolt and Reiner. I believe they can lead me to some answers," she said and Greer stared at her.

"No," she said finally and Evie looked at her.

"Greer—"

"—Evie, your life is here. You need to stay. You don't belong out there," she said firmly and Evie shook her head about to speak when Greer spoke first.

"We don't separate, you and I. We stick together. We're family," she said and Evie felt tears fall from her eyes.

Greer fought back the urge to hug her.

"You have to be stronger than this. You have to be like how you were when you knocked the shit out of Annie Leonheart," she said and Evie's eyes lowered.

"I never wanted you to see that side of me Greer. I haven't used it in a very long time..." she trailed off and Greer stared at her wide eyed.

"You've used it before?" she asked and Evie nodded.

"Dad showed me how to control it," she said and Greer felt sick.

Silence.

"Is dad alive?" she asked and Evie stood silent.

Levi had walked in then, knowing something was up. Greer stared at Evie and then grabbed her shoulders roughly.

"Evelyn! Is dad alive?!" Greer shouted shaking her.

"I don't know! I don't know!" she cried.

Levi walked forward and managed to separate the two.

"That's enough, Greer!" he snapped, seeing Evie in tears.

"Did mom know about you?" Greer asked and Evie shook her head.

"No, dad said it was our secret alone," she answered honestly.

Greer grabbed the duffel and threw it at Evie.

"So this was your big plan? Run away? Leave us here like trash?!" she hissed and Evie dropped the duffel wide eyed.

Levi turned to her quickly.

"Greer—"

"—all those times he injected you with that shit. He told me it was because you were always sick and that the injections helped you get better faster. That son of a bitch," she said more to herself.

Silence.

"Do you hate me, Greer?" Evie asked and Greer looked at her.

Silence.

"No. I hate him. He did this to you," she seethed and Evie stood quiet.

Silence.

"I'm not safe here anymore," Evie said and Levi shook his head.

"So you'll go out there with the titans?" he asked and she nodded.

"They can't hurt me," she admitted and his eyes softened.

"Were you really just going to leave?" he asked.

"I have to protect you and my sister," Evie defended.

"You can protect us here. They won't hurt us or you," he tried and Evie faltered slightly.

"Don't leave," he added and she closed her eyes.

Evie walked over to them slowly.

"I'll stay," she said firmly.

 **At the Hospital...**

Greer walked into his room hesitantly. Levi had convinced her to go see him. He was sitting up in bed; a large bandage around his shoulder. He smiled as she walked in.

"Greer," Erwin said warmly and she forced a smile.

"How are you doing?" she asked and he nodded.

"It's just an arm, I have another," he mused seeing her pale features.

She sat down in the chair next to him slowly.

Silence.

Silence.

"I'm sorry about earlier," he broke the silence and she nodded.

"So am I," she whispered.

Silence.

Erwin smiled at her.

"If you have something to say then just say it," he said bluntly and she looked at him.

Erwin nodded.

"Go on," he said and her eyes lowered.

Levi walked with Eren to the room, but they stopped short hearing the two speaking quietly.

"You were reckless. You have reckless plans, but usually you yourself are not reckless. And now you have no arm," she chided him softly.

Erwin smiled lightly.

"Your sympathy is sweet," he mused.

"You're spiraling commander. They're going to strip you of power and then what will we do? Get yourself straightened out before it's too late. You put us in jeopardy out there in that forest and now you've put yourself in jeopardy of doing what you promised me when I first joined," she said bluntly and he stared at her.

Levi and Eren listened quietly.

"So that's what this is about. Finally the truth comes out," he said and she stared at him.

"You didn't tell us all the information about the female titan. You put us at risk."

"I knew you'd all make it."

"But we didn't all make it," she spoke quietly.

Silence.

"You blame me for their deaths?" he asked and she didn't answer.

Eren held his breath listening, trying so hard not to make a sound. Levi didn't move, becoming almost statue-like.

"I blame you for a lot of things...but I was wrong back there. I don't blame you for their deaths. That's on me," she whispered and Erwin shook his head.

"That's not on you, that's on Annie. She killed them, not you," he said firmly and she stared at him.

Silence.

"Do you remember when I first recruited Levi?" he asked and she looked at him.

"You mean, do I remember when you blackmailed Levi?" she raised an eyebrow and he chuckled and nodded.

"Yes, I suppose that's a more accurate statement. But you didn't know that at the time," he agreed.

Eren looked at Levi wide eyed. Levi listened carefully.

"Do you remember what he told me that day?" he asked and she nodded.

"He said he was going to kill you," she mused and he smiled.

"And now?" he asked.

Silence.

"He trusts you more than anyone," she admitted and Erwin shook his head.

"Not more than anyone, but more than most," he said softly.

Silence.

"If you're referring to me by that comment, I don't think he trusts me that much anymore," she whispered and everyone's eyes widened.

"Why would you say that?" Erwin asked confused.

Silence.

"Look I know you're not used to sharing your feelings with others, but please know I'm here. And I'm not going anywhere," he said firmly.

Silence.

"I know why you don't think he trusts you anymore. You believe that because you've been emotionally compromised on more than one occasion recently, he doesn't feel safe putting his life in your hands. It's called survivor's guilt," Erwin said and she closed her eyes.

"Let me assure you now, you are probably the only person Levi trusts unconditionally. Or do I have to remind you that he was about to take my head off earlier?" he asked and she smiled lightly.

Levi didn't like that fact that she was so open with the commander, especially about him and their relationship. It stirred something within him that he couldn't place yet. Erwin smiled at her.

"Do you remember when I first recruited you?" he asked and she nodded.

"Do you remember what I told you?" he asked and she nodded again.

"Say it."

Greer's eyes lowered.

"You promised me you'd end this war with the titans," she said and Levi's eyes widened.

Greer never let on to why she joined. She'd always avoid his questioning of it. Erwin nodded.

"And what else did I say?" he asked and she looked at him.

"That all I had to do was trust you."

"And?"

"And then I could go home and die old," she finished and Erwin nodded.

"We're all going to die old," he said firmly and she looked at him.

Silence.

Silence.

"Petra isn't going to die old. Because she's dead already. Her father is going to bury an empty coffin tomorrow. He can't even bury his daughter. He's going to ask me to be there. He's going to want to know her last words. But I can't tell him her last words because she didn't have any. There were just screams. That's all I remember are their screams," she spoke dazedly and Levi closed his eyes tightly.

Eren wiped at his eyes, memories surfacing that he wished didn't. Erwin stared at her calmly. Greer wiped at her eyes trying to regain her composure.

"Her dad used to show me the letters she used to write to him. They were filled with mushy stuff about Levi mostly. But in all of that he found a letter that was solely about me. And she raved about me. And it only kills me more knowing I didn't save her. Knowing I couldn't save her. I wasn't strong enough to save any of them," she choked out.

"I don't blame you for their deaths. But I blame you for how they died. We didn't see Annie coming and you did and you didn't tell us," she said angrily.

"You didn't protect us. You asked me to trust you and I did and you didn't protect us!" she yelled at him angrily.

Silence.

Levi stared at the scene in shock. It took everything in his power to not walk into the room. Eren watched wide eyed. Greer shook her head turning away.

"Greer," Erwin said and she forced herself to look up at him through glassy eyes.

"You failed me and in doing so made me fail them," she whispered.

Silence.

Erwin sat up more and touched her hand causing her to look at him. He smiled softly.

"I'm sorry I can't comfort you better. I only have one arm and it's proving rather difficult," he said and she giggled.

She covered her mouth immediately embarrassed, but he laughed lightly. He wiped a small tear from her cheek and brushed some hair out of her face gently.

"I'm sorry," he said softly and she nodded.

"I truly am, Greer. Failing seems to be a part of my nature now," he said seriously.

"I will be there with you all tomorrow at the funerals," he said and she nodded.

He rubbed her head softly.

"Try to remember why you joined the survey corps," he said and she closed her eyes.

"From the day I joined, I knew what I was meant to do," Erwin said softly.

Greer lifted her head.

"My reasons have changed since then," she said surprising him.

Greer cleared her throat.

"I joined for the wrong reasons and I stood to prove something to myself. I'm here now with you for very different reasons," she continued and he stared at her.

"I fight for hope," she said simply and everyone's eyes widened.

"Hope?" he asked unsurely.

"Yes. Eren Yeager has given the world hope. He is the very definition of it. My job is to keep him safe and I will. Because he's not just some kid anymore. He's everyone's hope. Evie's, Levi's, yours, and mine," she spoke calmly.

Eren's eyes were wide and his breathing had hitched.

"So I will fight because he continues to fight. Because I've decided to put all of my trust in him. And the moment he decides to stop fighting you will not see me again. Because the moment he stops fighting, all hope is lost. And I will not be around to see that happen again. I'd rather take my chances outside of the walls with the titans. And I will be taking people with me," she said and he understood.

Silence.

"I should go. Get some rest, okay? I'll see you tomorrow," she said standing and exiting.

Levi and Eren were already gone.

 **At the House...**

She walked in and immediately smelt something delicious. Evie was cooking her famous stew. She was surprised to see Levi sitting at the table. She sat at the table to, just happy to be home.

"How was your visit with Erwin?" Levi asked and she nodded.

"It went alright. He's making the best of his situation," she shrugged.

Evie served the stew and they began eating. She noticed right away that Levi was acting different. They finished eating and soon Greer sat on the bed ready for sleep. Levi walked in, sitting on the bed with her.

"I heard you talking with Erwin at the hospital," he admitted bluntly.

Greer stared at him softly.

"And?" she asked and he looked at her.

"And I think you talk too much like usual. But...I miss them too," he whispered and she took in a deep breath.

Silence.

He leaned in and kissed her. His hands rose to her cheeks, deepening the kiss. They could both feel the others pain and guilt that had accumulated over the last day. She moved closer to him, pressing her body to his as much as she could. When they pulled away they were both breathing heavily.

"Stay with me," she whispered.

"I'm not going anywhere."

He stood up then and walked into the bathroom. She waited as he came back out with a first aid kit. She chuckled as he sat down and opened it.

"You haven't had a moment's rest since you returned from the forest. Your body's in bad shape. I'm going to clean your wounds and then you're going to sleep," he said and she sighed and nodded.

He cleaned her wounds as gently as he could and patched up what he could. He helped her change and lay down carefully. He joined her shortly after and wrapped his arm around her securely, holding her close. Greer's eyes became heavy as soon as her head hit the pillow.

"Don't leave in the morning, okay? Stay," she murmured and he nodded.

"I won't leave," he said and she passed out, a small smile on her face.

 **I hope everyone enjoyed! Please review! I love reviews!**


	11. Chapter 11

**The next chapter is up! Enjoy and review please because I love reviews and they keep me going! Chapter rated M for mature scenes.**

 _"You haven't had a moment's rest since you returned from the forest. Your body's in bad shape. I'm going to clean your wounds and then you're going to sleep," he said and she sighed and nodded._

 _He cleaned her wounds as gently as he could and patched up what he could. He helped her change and lay down carefully. He joined her shortly after and wrapped his arm around her securely, holding her close. Greer's eyes became heavy as soon as her head hit the pillow._

 _"Don't leave in the morning, okay? Stay," she murmured and he nodded._

 _"I won't leave," he said and she passed out, a small smile on her face._

 **The Next Morning...**

Greer's eyes snapped open to violent shaking. Her eyes focused seeing Levi and Evie above her. She blinked and saw they were breathing heavily. Levi looked pale and she realized he was holding her down. Evie watched her wide eyed.

Silence.

"Greer?" Levi breathed heavily.

Greer nodded and Levi's grip on her arms seemed to relax. Evie let out a shaky breath.

"W-What happened?" she asked hoarsely.

She was surprised her voice was so hoarse.

Silence.

"You had a terrible nightmare," Evie spoke finally.

Greer nodded.

"You wouldn't wake up," she added quietly.

"A nightmare?" she swallowed the lump in her throat.

Levi shook his head slowly.

"It wasn't a nightmare, it was a memory," he spoke, his composure returned.

Evie nodded.

"You were screaming. You kept telling someone to get back. Levi tried to wake you, but he couldn't—"

"—that's enough Evie," Levi said as calmly as he could.

Silence.

"I don't remember any of it," Greer admitted.

Levi got off the bed and Evie stood as well.

"I'll start breakfast," she said calm again and left.

Greer watched Levi walk into the bathroom and shut the door. She heard the shower turn on and waited a few minutes. She wanted to collect herself and figured he needed to do the same. Then she stood and walked into the bathroom, closing the door. Steam encompassed the room and she carefully stripped off her clothes, mindful of her healing wounds, and stepped into the hot shower with him. She tensed as the hot water hit her tender skin.

Silence.

Levi stood still, the water pouring over his head.

"Levi—"

"—you were screaming for them," he spoke and she fell silent.

Silence.

"You kept screaming for them to get back," he said and she could tell he was unsettled.

"Your screams...they were real," he closed his eyes tightly and she moved closer to him, but he backed up, hitting the wall.

"Was that how it really was? You were afraid. I haven't seen you so afraid since..." he trailed off.

Silence.

"And I wasn't there. You had to witness all that death by yourself and that's my fault. As your captain, I should have been there with you. Maybe I could have done something; saved some of them," he said and she shook her head quickly.

"We can't think like that," she whispered and he shook his head.

"It's all I've been thinking about," he admitted.

Silence.

She walked forward and rested her forehead against his gently. She nuzzled his chin and he looked at her as she kissed him slowly. He returned the kiss carefully. She could feel him holding back. She deepened it and could still feel his hesitation. She broke the kiss, but kept her forehead against his.

"Levi, please," she whispered and she could feel his body tremble at her words.

She felt herself being turned, so that her back was against the wall firmly and his lips met hers hungrily. She lifted her leg so that it wrapped around his waist tightly, hugging him to her. He attacked her neck and entered her simultaneously causing her to let out a soft gasp as he filled her completely.

She gripped onto his back, digging her fingers into his skin as he pulled out and shoved himself back in. Levi let out a soft groan into her shoulder and Greer held him tighter to her. Her walls clenched around him and his mouth opened as a gasp escaped his lips.

His hand dug into her wet hair, gripping it tightly as they both felt their climax approaching. He kissed her again, holding her to him, his grip unyielding. Her hands ran up his neck to his cheeks as they both cried out, reaching their limit at the same time. Their bodies tensed as he filled her.

Greer shuddered, feeling warmth spread throughout her body, and her mind blanked. Levi held her close as they both came down from their high. She managed to look at him seeing his eyes dazed and light. For a moment, his mind was blank too and not one thought entered his head.

It was pure bliss.

Silence.

"Breakfast is ready!" Evie called from downstairs and suddenly their reality flew back to them.

Greer went to exit when Levi held her to him still. She looked at him.

"Whatever happens today, if it gets to be too much for you, look for me, alright?" he asked and she nodded smiling slightly.

"I will," she whispered and he kissed her once more before they exited the shower.

 **The Church of the Walls…**

They stood still and silent in their uniforms. Empty coffins lined the yard. Families stood up front while comrades stood on the stage addressing their fallen friends' families. Erwin was going to address the families of his squad. Levi wasn't much good at giving public speeches. But as Erwin approached the podium questions were shouted out. Questions he couldn't answer, because he wasn't there. It was when Petra's father stepped forward that things took a turn.

"Why won't you speak on their behalf?" he asked looking right at Greer.

Silence.

Petra's father dabbed at his eyes with a rag.

"She'd want you to speak for her. You were with her in her very last moments. You were there with all of them. It's only right it should be you," he said and she took in a deep breath.

"Sir, my squad died fighting for what they believed in. They died protecting each other...protecting myself and Eren Yeager. They were brave and should be recognized—"

"—stop!" someone shouted.

"Tell the truth!" another voice yelled.

"Be honest with us. Tell us how our children died. Share their final moments," Petra's father said sadly.

Greer stared at him weakly.

Silence.

"We were transporting Eren Yeager back home. The mission was over and the female titan was caught. We let our guard down. I remember…we were all laughing, talking about what we would do when we all got back home. And then the female titan appeared. Gunter was her first casualty. He died instantly and unfortunately we couldn't go back for him. We all pursued the female. Eld was next. We weren't expecting it and we hadn't planned for it. Oluo, Petra and I decided to fight in order for Eren to get away, as the mission was to keep him safe and alive," she paused taking in a deep breath.

Everyone was silent. Eyes watched her, some eyes watched the floor, and others had tears spilling from them. Eren couldn't breathe. He wiped at his eyes and Mikasa held his hand tightly. Greer stared out into the crowd. Levi couldn't take his eyes off of her.

"We cut her up pretty bad and had her fallen against a tree. Oluo went in for the kill, but the female was able to regenerate her eye at an alarmingly fast rate. She caught him in her palm and..." she froze, but managed to keep it together.

She watched Oluo's family breakdown. Greer didn't want to continue, but she forced herself to look at Petra's dad.

"Petra...I told her to get back, but she was in shock and it was too late and the female she...she killed her too," she forced out and watched the dad break into hysterics.

Silence.

"Their faces...even when I close my eyes I see them. The fact that I lived and they didn't doesn't elude me. And I would have gladly traded my life for any one of theirs. It's not fair, but neither is this world we live in. My only hope is that one day we can live in a world without titans and truly honor the fallen; every single one of them. Until that day, I will silently honor them by killing as many titans as I possibly can while I live and breathe. Be proud of them. They fought and died so that we could live another day," she said and turned on her heels and exited the stage.

Erwin nodded to Levi and he turned and left quickly as Erwin addressed the silent crowd. He watched her walk into the lab and followed her inside.

 **Under the Lab…**

Hange was fiddling with her computer when Greer walked in. Annie was still encompassed in her crystal block. Greer walked up to her slowly and stopped. Levi stepped beside Hange, who frowned at the unexpected company.

"Can you hear me? I believe you can. Do you recognize my voice? It is the voice of your executioner," she said and Hange glanced up from her work.

Levi listened intently. Greer smiled at the frozen girl lightly.

"How does it feel to know either way this war goes you will die?" she asked and would have sworn she saw the ice tremble.

"Whether we win or lose this fight with the titans, I will come for you. Don't get me wrong, you will have a choice in the matter. I'm not barbaric. You can choose to die as a human or as a titan," she grinned and Hange's eyes widened.

She went to step forward when Levi stopped her. Hange looked at him wide eyed, but he just stared straight ahead.

"Either way, know that it will be painful and slow. I've never tortured a soul; never thought much of it at all actually. But I can promise that I'll have it perfected by the time I get my hands on you. Perhaps I'll practice on your friends Reiner and Bertolt," she mused.

Greer scratched her head smiling.

"I'll see you soon, titan," she said and left without another word.

Hange turned to Levi.

"She was almost as scary as you," she said and Levi smirked slightly.

He didn't look at her, but at Annie.

"It seems Greer's figured out a way to make even titans tremble," he said and Hange chuckled.

 **At the Hospital...The Next Day...**

The squad was sitting around Erwin. He was getting his bandages refitted.

"I've just received some startling information," he started right away.

Everyone listened pensively.

"We think the cause of the titans is known by the higher ups and the King. We believe they are holding information from us. We also believe they want Eren and the key he possesses. This is why we need to get him out of Wall Rose immediately. We need to send you into hiding in Wall Maria," he said and all eyes widened.

"But the key to my—"

"—we have to put that off for right now," Erwin cut Eren off.

"This is more pressing," he added.

Silence.

"Levi, I want you in charge out there. I'll stay behind and monitor things here," he said and people began to leave.

Levi and Hange stopped when Greer didn't move.

"What is it?" Erwin asked and Greer seemed conflicted.

And then she made up her mind.

"I'd like to request that my sister accompany us," she said and all eyes widened.

She never broke eye contact with Erwin. She watched as it slowly dawned on him. Hange covered her mouth.

"I can't leave her here knowing that the higher ups may be behind all of this. Please," she whispered and he nodded.

"Alright," he said and she nodded and turned to leave.

"Greer," Erwin stopped her and she turned to him slightly.

"Thank you for trusting me," he said and she nodded and left.

 **I hope everyone enjoyed! Please review! I love reviews!**


	12. Chapter 12

**The next chapter is up! Enjoy and review please because I love reviews and they keep me going!**

 _"I'd like to request that my sister accompany us," she said and all eyes widened._

 _She never broke eye contact with Erwin. She watched as it slowly dawned on him. Hange covered her mouth._

 _"I can't leave her here knowing that the higher ups may be behind all of this. Please," she whispered and he nodded._

 _"Alright," he said and she nodded and turned to leave._

 _"Greer," Erwin stopped her and she turned to him slightly._

 _"Thank you for trusting me," he said and she nodded and left._

 **The Next Day...Wall Maria…**

They were all on horseback riding through the forest to their new base camp. It was a small village away from the walls. They reached the cabin and dropped their things off. Levi had some of his team scout the area thoroughly. When they returned, everyone was happy to hear no titans were in the vicinity. Then it was time for training. Everyone had to stay in tip top condition. Levi took Evie, showing her the 3D maneuver gear. He would show her the basics like how to move forward, back, and slash. She was doing pretty well.

"Hey," Greer heard a soft voice behind her and turned from watching Levi and Evie practice.

Mikasa stood before her and Greer offered the young girl a smile.

"Hey Mikasa," she greeted her and Mikasa seemed hesitant.

"Something on your mind?" Greer asked politely.

Silence.

"I want you to show me how to use the gear running on two tanks," she said quickly and Greer's eyes widened.

Silence.

"That's very dangerous—"

"—but you can do it. And if someone can do it then it might be dangerous, but it's possible," she stated her case.

Greer nodded.

"It is possible, but we can't afford to risk your—"

"—I want to protect those closest to me. Isn't that why you do it? To protect those you love?" she asked and Greer's eyes softened.

"I need to be better and I know you can help me," she said firmly.

Silence.

Greer sighed. She was giving in, but didn't want to.

"Alright," she said finally and Mikasa smiled slightly.

Greer scratched her head and looked around. She walked over to the cabin and pulled out two extra tanks.

"I've never taught anyone this before so I can't promise any results. When I did it...it was under extreme circumstances," she said and Mikasa nodded quickly.

She slid the tanks on top of Mikasa's tanks and fitted them in securely. Mikasa was surprised by the added weight.

 _She carries these things around like they're nothing…_

"Now...let's start slow."

She backed up and pointed to a large tree by the cabin.

"The first thing to learn is control. Keep yourself straight and land on that tree branch. It's not about speed yet. Just make it to the tree limb. Not passed it. On it," she said slowly and Mikasa nodded.

"I will show you first and then you'll do it," she said and tapped her tanks.

The ropes shot out and she was gone. Mikasa looked and saw her standing on the tree limb. Her eyes widened. Greer really was the fastest with the gear.

"Alright, now your turn!" she called and Mikasa took in a deep breath.

She tapped the tanks and the ropes shot out. Mikasa gasped as she flew through the air. She couldn't see or hear anything as the wind attacked her face. She had lost all control.

"Mikasa!" Greer shouted.

She saw the second the girl spiraled. She jumped off just as Mikasa was about to hit into the tree and grabbed her, blocking her from the painful hit. They fell to the ground roughly and both laid there for a moment breathing heavily. Greer sat up seeing the others staring at them. Levi had stopped training Evie and both watched the two on the floor. She looked at Mikasa, who looked defeated.

"Let's try that again," she said and Mikasa turned to her wide eyed.

"Again?" she repeated and Greer nodded.

"Or are you ready to give up after one go at it?" she asked and Mikasa smiled.

"Not at all," she said and stood up quickly.

Levi smirked slightly before returning to Evie.

 **Into the Night...**

Greer sat on the tree limb as Mikasa landed beside her for the fiftieth time.

"When will this end? I have this down, show me the next step," Mikasa said frustrated.

"Control is all that matters. If you can control your bearings then the rest is easy," she said and then pointed to the top of the tree.

"Follow me," she said and swung to the top of the tree with Mikasa following suit.

"This is graduation. You do this and you won't need me anymore. I had you land on that tree limb all those times because that was the hardest part. Now the rest is how you feel here," she said touching her heart.

She pointed to a grouping of trees.

"Watch what I do and repeat it when I finish. It can be your own style, but follow the formation exactly," she said and Mikasa nodded determined.

"See you at the bottom," she mused and jumped off the tree.

Mikasa watched as Greer fell fast. Then she panicked.

"Greer! Use your ropes! You're too close to the ground!" she yelled nervously.

Greer smiled and just as she was about to hit the ground her ropes shot out to another tree and she skimmed the ground shooting up into the sky. Mikasa's mouth dropped open seeing Greer soar through the stars. Greer laughed, the wind tickling her body as she fell again. Her ropes shot out and she fired up spinning gracefully before plummeting. She swooped down and hooked onto a tree limb, her speed decreasing, and ran forward a bit until she slowed to walking and stopped on the ground.

"Your turn!" she laughed and Mikasa was sweating a bit.

She wiped her forehead. Greer smiled seeing her nerves.

"Who do you wish to protect by learning this? That's what I think of every time I jump," she called up and this calmed Mikasa as Eren entered her mind.

And then she jumped.

Greer smiled seeing the girl plummet. Mikasa waited just as Greer did and was surprised she didn't feel frightened. She felt free. Her ropes shot out to another tree and she skimmed the ground shooting up into the sky. Mikasa smiled peacefully, the wind tickling her body as she fell again. Her ropes shot out and she fired up spinning gracefully before plummeting. She swooped down and hooked onto a tree limb, her speed decreasing, and ran forward a bit until she slowed to walking.

She stopped right before Greer.

"Congratulations!" Greer cheered and her eyes widened as Mikasa hugged her tightly.

"Thank you," she whispered and Greer gently hugged her back.

The girl was almost in tears.

"You are very welcome," Greer said patting her back carefully.

When they pulled away Mikasa wiped at her eyes quickly.

"I'm sorry," she said and Greer shook her head.

"Don't apologize for something like that. You did great Mikasa. I'm happy I showed it to you," she admitted and the girl smiled.

They walked back inside tiredly, removing their gear.

"Can I ask you something?" Mikasa asked and Greer nodded.

"You said the first time you used the two tanks was under extreme circumstances. What did you mean by that?" she asked and Greer smiled slightly, recalling the memory.

 _ **Memory...**_

 _Greer stood with Evie by the walls entrance waiting for the survey corps to return. They were due back today, but they were already 20 minutes late. Greer remained calm for Evie's sake, but inside she was panicking. They were never late. She watched the sky darken and took in a deep breath._

 _Silence._

 _"Where's Levi?" Evie asked and Greer glanced at her._

 _"Not here yet," she tried, but she could tell Evie knew something was up._

 _And then they heard it._

 _"Clear the path! We have incoming injuries!" a voice shouted._

 _Greer's eyes widened as the members of the survey corps came flooding in. She stood on her tip toes to try and spot Levi, but they moved too fast. She followed the crowd to the hospital building and that's when she saw Farlan._

 _"Farlan!" she called, pushing through the crowd._

 _He turned to her and she couldn't read his face._

 _"Where's Levi and Isabel?" she called when she got to him._

 _Farlan swallowed hard._

 _"Isabel was injured coming home. Pack of titans ambushed us all. She fell off her horse. Levi's with her now," he said and Greer nodded and went to go in, but he stopped her._

 _"I can't explain it all right now, but Levi said if I saw you to send you home. You shouldn't be seen with us. Trust us," he said and Greer stared at him wide eyed._

 _"What's that mean? What's going on?" she asked and Farlan began to sweat._

 _Greer glared at him, her eyes staring right through him. Farlan finally began to cave._

 _"He doesn't want anyone seeing you're associated with us in any way. We're trying to protect you," he blurted out._

 _Silence._

 _"You should go," he said not looking at her anymore._

 _Silence._

 _Greer turned around and left with Evie without another word._

 _ **The Next Day...**_

 _Greer rubbed her eyes as she walked through the market with Evie. They were both exhausted from being up all night. Evie didn't understand what Farlan said and frankly neither did she._

 _Were they in trouble?_

 _They were getting vegetables when the earth shook. Evie almost fell over, but Greer grabbed her, keeping her upright._

 _"Greer, what was—" and then she screamed._

 _Greer's eyes followed to where she was looking and gasped. An abnormal titan stood in front of them._

 _"What..." Greer couldn't even comprehend words._

 _She grabbed Evie's hand and pulled her back. They were too close. They needed to get away. They ran with others, terrified._

 _"The wall's been breached! A titan is in the city!" someone yelled._

 _Greer watched as a survey corps member hit the wall beside her, dropping to the floor dead. Then she saw another do the same. The titans were throwing them...like dolls. Evie began to cry and Greer stopped running._

 _"What are we going to do? How did it get in the walls?!" Evie asked quietly._

 _Greer looked at her sister._

 _"Stay here. Don't move," she said and Evie cried out as Greer raced over to the dead men._

 _She pulled ones gear off and strapped herself in. Then she noticed the other man's tanks and had a crazy idea. She tied the two tanks together on each side. It was heavier, but she'd move faster. She ran towards the titan. She knew if she didn't take him down then Evie would die._

 _She took in a deep breath and hit the tanks. She would have screamed if the wind didn't take her breath away. She was behind the titan in a nanosecond, blades out and let out a scream as she flew towards its neck, slicing into it deeply. The titan jolted forward and began to drop. Greer jumped off and landed as it fell dead._

 _"Greer!" Evie yelled running towards her smiling._

 _"That was amazing!" she yelled, jumping into Greer's arms._

 _Greer dropped the blades and held her sister tightly. She was shaking profusely, but still managed to stay on her feet. A crowd surrounded the titan and the survey corps came through._

 _"What happened?" Erwin asked looking around._

 _"Titan breached the walls sir. Looks like it was taken out," someone reported to him._

 _Erwin frowned._

 _"By who?" he asked._

 _Greer had left the crowd heading home with Evie. She kept the tanks._

 _ **The Next Day...**_

 _A knock at her door made her jolt from sleep. She walked over to it, opening it tiredly. She perked up when she saw a few members of the survey corps._

 _"Can I help you?" she asked already annoyed._

 _"We'd like to come in," Erwin said politely and Greer frowned._

 _It was then she saw Levi, Isabel, and Farlan in the back looking just as confused as her._

 _"For?" she asked and he kept his smile on._

 _"To talk," he said and she felt her body tense._

 _She opened the door allowing them in and they sat in the living room. She walked into the bedroom and came out with the maneuver gear. Levi's eyes widened as well as Isabel and Farlan's._

 _"If you're here for this, please take it. I'm sorry I didn't return it earlier, but you guys seemed to have your hands full with injuries and then the mess that titan made. I figured I'd return it later today," she said placing it at Erwin's feet._

 _Erwin smiled._

 _"So you were the one to take out the titan," he confirmed and she shrugged._

 _"Your guys were down. They didn't seem to need the tanks anymore. I borrowed them," she said, still thinking this was about the gear._

 _Stealing maneuver gear was a heavy fine and jail time._

 _"You have two tanks on here," he said surprised._

 _Greer nodded._

 _"Not sure if you saw, but that titan moved pretty fast. It was coming right for where my sister was. I needed to stop it," she said and he nodded._

 _"Two tanks," he murmured._

 _Greer watched him intensely._

 _"This isn't about the gear is it?" she realized and his smile widened._

 _Then he stood and she saw from the corner of her eye Levi's hand brush his blade's handle. She tensed and looked at Erwin, who was mighty close to her._

 _"That is quite some skill. No one's ever used two tanks before," he said impressed._

 _Greer blushed and chuckled, the tension slipping away. Erwin flashed a real smile._

 _"They're calling you the dark haired angel," he said and she raised an eyebrow._

 _"People are saying you came down from Heaven to save them, flying towards the titan, killing it, and then flying away," he continued and Greer laughed._

 _"I've been called many things before, but never been called an angel," she said and Erwin chuckled._

 _"Well I hope to see you at our next meet," he said and Greer's eyes widened._

 _Then he walked towards the door, the rest of his squad following him out._

 _ **Later That Night...**_

 _Greer was eating dinner with Evie when a knock at the door startled them._

 _"Since when did we become so popular?" Greer asked and Evie smiled._

 _"Since you killed a titan," Evie giggled and Greer rolled her eyes smiling and standing up._

 _She opened the door and her smile faded._

 _"Should you be here?" she asked._

 _Evie turned and saw Levi, Isabel, and Farlan standing there. Levi turned to his comrades._

 _"Stay out here and watch the door," he said and Greer frowned._

 _She looked at Isabel, a bandage wrapped around her arm._

 _"You alright?" she asked softly and Isabel nodded quickly._

 _Silence._

 _She let Levi in and Evie stared at him._

" _I knew you'd be waiting for us and if Erwin saw you show any type of concern for us, he'd use you against us. I didn't want that," he explained quickly._

 _Silence._

 _"But now you've killed a titan and peaked his interest anyway. Don't attend that—"_

 _"—we were worried about you," she cut him off._

 _Silence._

 _"Now let Isabel and Farlan in and let's eat," she said and he did._

 _ **End Memory.**_

"That was my first experience with the gear. And obviously not my last," she chuckled and Mikasa stared at her.

"The Captain and you—"

"—are close," Greer answered quickly.

Mikasa nodded, smiling softly.

 **I hope everyone enjoyed! Please review! I love reviews!**


	13. Chapter 13

**The next chapter is up! Enjoy and review please because I love reviews and they keep me going! Thank you all for the reviews so far and of course please enjoy!**

" _That was my first experience with the gear. And obviously not my last," she chuckled and Mikasa stared at her._

" _The Captain and you—"_

"— _are close," Greer answered quickly._

 _Mikasa nodded, smiling softly._

 **The Next Day...**

Greer woke up earlier than the others and stepped outside into the warm air. The sun was just coming up and she secured her gear as she walked through the village. She was surprised Levi wasn't up and around somewhere. She had left Evie to her dreams. She stopped when she heard a rustle in the trees to her left. She let her hand skim her blade when one of the cadets came out grinning nervously. Thomas was his name, she recalled.

"Don't swing," he said raising his hands and her seriousness broke.

Her hands fell away from her blade and she smiled.

"I never took you for an early bird Thomas," she mused and he chuckled slightly.

"Never was, but it's so nice out I thought I'd get in some early practice," he said and Greer nodded.

"Well just be careful. You shouldn't be out here by yourself," she said and was about to leave when she heard another rustle where he had just come from.

She frowned and now could see the panic on his face.

"What's in there?" she asked tensely and his vision blurred.

Silence.

"I think…it's my mom," he whispered and Greer's eyes widened as a titan emerged from the trees.

She stumbled back, shocked by its close proximity to her and her ropes shot out, pulling her to the side as the titan swung at her. She launched into the air and was about to take it out when Thomas knocked into her, throwing her off balance. She crashed onto the roof of a small cabin hard and rolled. She forced herself to her feet and covered her mouth as she came face to face with the titan.

It leered at her for a moment before it opened its mouth and launched at her. Greer pulled out her blade and slammed it into the titan's mouth, lodging it there so it couldn't bite down. It shot up quickly, taking Greer with it. She slipped on its tongue and screamed loudly, her hand grabbing the first thing it could, which was her blade. It cut into her hand, but she held it tightly, for fear of going down the titan's throat. She tried to get her footing, but kept slipping on the saliva. Her hand was slipping from the blade too, her blood making it hard to grasp much longer.

And then she heard a loud explosion. After a moment, she saw a large hand grab the top of the titan's mouth and yank it back. The pull caused Greer to lose her grip and she screamed as she began slipping down the titan's throat. She heard a loud ripping sound and dared to look up. The titan's mouth had been ripped open, snapping the jaw instantly. She tried to grab onto anything she could and gasped as her hand was grabbed by another.

She felt herself being pulled up and out of the titan's mouth. She was pulled into someone's arms and then she was off the titan, flying through the air. They landed on another roof and Greer felt someone wipe at her eyes. She looked up and saw Levi, Hange, and Eren with her. She turned and her eyes widened seeing Evie in her titan form. She watched her younger sister rip the titan in half. Jean and Mikasa stared at Evie in shock. Sasha stood off to the side with Krista and Armin watching with the others in awe.

"Greer!" Evie roared and Greer realized her legs were shaking.

This was too much for so early in the morning.

"Evelyn, I'm over here," she called and Evie looked right at her.

She dropped the other titan dead on the ground and walked over. She knelt down by the group and Greer stared at her.

"You…okay?" she asked calmly and Greer swallowed the lump in her throat and nodded slowly.

"You're bleeding," she said and Greer shrugged.

"It's just m-my hand," she choked out.

Silence.

Evie straightened up. Then she emerged from the back of her titan's neck coughing. She jumped out and ran over to Greer.

"I'm sorry if you were afraid," she whispered and Greer shook her head.

"No, I was..." she never finished as her world faded to black and she dropped, not sure if she ever hit the ground.

 **The Next Day...Into the Night...**

Greer's eyes opened slowly, the blurriness fading. Her hearing came back as well. She could hear soft voices outside her room. She slowly sat up, the blanket falling to her waist. She noticed she was clean and bandaged. She stared at her bandaged hand and couldn't help but remember the day she scarred them. It was dark out. Her door opened then and Levi walked in. He stopped short seeing her awake.

"Hey," she said softly and he walked in, shutting the door behind him.

He sat by her bedside silently and she felt like she was about to be scolded.

"Levi—"

"—how are you feeling?" he cut her off and she nodded.

"Better," she answered softly.

Silence.

"Is Evie—"

"—she's fine."

Silence.

"Is something wrong?" she asked and he finally looked at her.

"Why would you think that?" he asked curiously.

She shrugged.

"You look like you have something you want to say," she replied honestly.

He gently took her bandaged hand in his and looked at it. She could tell he was thinking of the same day way back when.

"Erwin reached out to us. Thomas wasn't lying when he believed the titan was his mother. Hange ran tests. They matched. Erwin spoke with Pixus..." he paused and she knew what was coming, but she wanted to hear it.

Silence.

"They're saying the titans were once humans," he said disturbed and she stared at him wide eyed.

Silence.

Greer's head lowered and Levi watched her. Then he slowly let his hand brush some of her hair back gently. She could feel his hand trembling slightly.

"It's good to see you awake," he whispered and she smiled lightly.

"Was it you who pulled me out of that titan's mouth?" she asked suddenly.

Levi nodded.

"I was up with the others in the cabin. We heard you scream—" he stopped briefly.

Even reliving it hurt. He swallowed the lump in his throat.

"I saw you disappear down the titan's mouth. Evie transformed right away. While she grabbed the titan, I slid down into its mouth. I don't think you'll ever begin to understand how I felt when I saw you still there. I reached down, grabbed you, and pulled you out," he stopped.

He held her hand tightly in his.

"Is Thomas okay?" she asked softly.

"He's dead," he said tiredly and Greer's eyes saddened.

"How?" she asked and he looked at her.

"Greer—"

"—how?"

"He was crushed in the chaos," he revealed and Greer flinched slightly as Petra's face flashed in her mind.

Silence.

"You look so tired. Have you been awake the whole time I was out?" she asked and he rubbed his eyes.

"We don't have a doctor here. I had to make sure you were alright," he admitted and she moved over and patted the bed.

"Come lie down for a while," she said and he shook his head.

"I'm alright—"

"—you're exhausted and in no shape to do anything other than sleep. So please...I need you here," she said and he stood and sat on the bed, lying down slowly.

As soon as his head hit the pillow, his eyes became heavier. He turned to her and she rested beside him. He touched her cheek gently and she smiled.

"I can't have anything happen to you," he whispered and she touched his hand.

"Sleep well, Levi," she whispered and his eyes closed, finally giving him some peace.

She joined him in sleep shortly after.

But in sleep came dreams...memories of the past.

 _ **Memories...**_

 _She flew off of Chase into the air at an alarming speed. She drew her blades and spun downwards slicing right into the abnormal titan's nape deeply. The abnormal dropped and Greer fell on top of it and rolled off roughly. She shot up and backed away, blades still drawn. She turned hearing a familiar shout and saw Hange on her horse running from an abnormal. She fired off her ropes and flew by Hange stabbing the titan in the eyes with her blades._

 _"Hange, get off the damn horse and help me!" she yelled and Hange jumped off, spinning around and drawing her blades._

 _They dug right into the nape of the titan's neck and it dropped. Greer pulled out her blades and backed up reaching for her side, feeling some slight discomfort. Hange landed near her._

 _"Thanks for the help," she said and Greer nodded._

 _The two women looked around seeing another titan being killed by a group._

 _"Well, this turned out to be a success!" Hange grinned and Greer watched the titan's blood dissolve off her skin._

 _"People died, Zoe," she said and Hange looked at her._

 _"It's not a success if people die," she whispered and Hange stared at her softly_

 _"Their deaths won't be in vain. They died—"_

 _"—do you really believe that?" she asked and Hange nodded without hesitation._

 _"Of course. We're going to defeat the titans. Yes, there will be casualties on both sides, but we will be victorious in the end and the fallen will become legends," she said and Greer just didn't agree._

 _"Well, you and I are going to have to disagree on that one," she said softly._

 _"If you don't believe, then why are you here?" she asked and before Greer could answer the Commander was calling in his group._

 _"On your horses! We're continuing on to the base!" Commander Flagson called._

 _Chase galloped over to Greer and she smiled seeing him return. She climbed up on him as Hange climbed on her horse and flinched slightly, her hand going to her side again. They rode off to the base._

 _ **At the Base...**_

 _They got off their horses and sent them off to graze. The base looked like anything but a base. It was an old run down bunker of sorts. But it had a roof, no matter how badly damaged._

 _"This is where we're staying?" Greer asked, walking in and looking around._

 _"It's not much, but it's safe for now," Erwin said walking beside her._

 _She turned to him and he gave her a kind smile._

 _"How's your first day going so far?" he asked and she stared at him._

 _"I saw people die today," she whispered and his smile faded some._

 _"People die every day," he tried._

 _"I saw people get eaten today," she revised and he stared at her quietly._

 _"I hate to say it...but you'll get used to it," he said and her eyes widened slightly._

 _"Greer," Levi called and she turned to see him standing with Isabel and Farlan._

 _He was glaring daggers at Erwin. Erwin smiled and looked back at Greer._

 _"Try to get some sleep. It's late and we have an early start tomorrow," he said and she nodded as he left._

 _She walked over to Levi and the group and took off her backpack._

 _"Stay away from him," he said and she frowned._

 _"That's going to be hard to do. He's our commander—"_

 _"—there isn't any need for idle talk with him. And going forward stay by me, Isabel, and Farlan," he said and she set down her blanket._

 _"If he talks to me I have to answer. And I'll stay by you, but we can't predict what happens out there. We got lucky today. If there were more titans, I'm not so sure how it would have worked out for us," she said sitting down with some slight discomfort and settling in._

 _ **Into the Night...**_

 _"We can search his room, but you have to distract him while we're in there," she heard Farlan say and she cracked an eye open._

 _Farlan, Isabel, and Levi were whispering amongst each other. She closed her eyes and pretended to sleep._

 _"I still think it's on him, but if we want to be sure we have to search the room," Farlan spoke softly._

 _Greer sat up then and rubbed her eyes._

 _"Go back to sleep," Levi said and she glared at him._

 _"Shut up, I have to use the bathroom," she snapped and stood up, walking off down the corridor._

 _She turned the bend and looked up. Erwin was sitting by himself looking over the ledge. He seemed lost in thought. She knew she promised Levi she wouldn't start conversation with him, but she couldn't help herself. She was curious about him and why Levi hated him so much. She walked over and Erwin looked up at her smiling._

 _"Want some company?" she asked and he nodded as she sat down next to him._

 _"Nice night isn't it?" he asked and she nodded._

 _She noticed he was holding a manila envelope in his hands. He looked at her and smiled._

 _"I'm glad you're here. I was just deciding on what to do with this file on your friends here," he said and she stared at the file._

 _Silence._

 _"Well, what are your options?" she asked and he sighed._

 _"Well, this is the only leverage I have on them. It's the only thing keeping them here with the squad. A log of their criminal activity," he said and she nodded._

 _"I want to get rid of it. I don't enjoy blackmailing people. But if I do, they'll leave the first chance they get. I don't want to lose people as good as you four," he said and she frowned._

 _"What makes you think I'll leave?" she asked and he chuckled._

 _"You're only here for them. They leave, so do you," he said and she stared at him._

 _"What kind of person do you take me for?" she asked and his eyes widened in shock._

 _Silence._

 _She glared over the ledge._

 _Silence._

 _"I'll admit I joined for the wrong reasons. But people died today. Their lives are over and it was because they believed...they truly believed they could end this war. I've spoken to some of the others. I can tell from the way they speak that their hearts are truly in this with you," she paused and Erwin didn't dare speak._

 _Silence._

 _"I want to believe in something so strongly like that...but I'm uncertain. I don't think I can," she admitted and he stared at her wide eyed._

 _Then he slowly handed over the manila envelope to her. She stared at it wide eyed and slowly took it from him. Then she glanced up at him._

 _"Then believe in me. We'll start there. Stay...and I promise you I will end this war with the titans," he said and her eyes widened._

 _"All you have to do is trust me and then we can go home and die old," he finished and she forgot how to breathe._

 _It was something in the way he said it. He truly believed it. And he made her believe it. He smiled at her and stood, holding out his hand._

 _"Let me walk you back to your group," he said and she took his hand and stood._

 _They turned the bend to see Levi waiting outside. His eyes widened seeing them walking together. He pushed off the wall as they approached. Just then Isabel popped out._

 _"Big brother, I'm done changing! You can come back now!" she called and Levi sighed at her terrible excuse._

 _Greer looked at Erwin._

 _"Good night, commander," she whispered and he nodded and turned, leaving the group._

 _Levi was about to snap at her when she held up the manila envelope. Farlan and Isabel walked over to them. Levi stared at the envelope and took it gently. He opened it and pulled out the documents. His eyes widened._

 _"What is it?" Isabel asked, not used to seeing Levi surprised._

 _Levi looked at Greer._

 _"How did you get this?" he asked._

 _Farlan grabbed the documents and scanned them._

 _"This is it. This is what he had on us...all of it," he said shocked._

 _Isabel's eyes almost popped out of her head. Levi didn't look away from Greer._

 _"How?" he repeated and she shrugged._

 _"He gave it to me," she said and they stared at her._

 _Silence._

 _Farlan blinked._

 _"He gave it to you?!" he whispered shocked._

 _Greer nodded._

 _"What did he do? What did he say to you?" Levi demanded and she could tell he was already upset._

 _She shook her head._

 _"We just talked for a while and he gave it to me," she said and Levi saw it then._

 _Her face was calm, but her eyes were raging._

 _"Greer—"_

 _"—that's a criminal activity log." she said calmly and Farlan realized why Greer so easily accepted them._

 _She didn't know who they really were._

 _Levi was furious. The file was never meant to be seen by her. He whirled around and headed for the corridor Erwin left through._

 _"Where are you going?!" Isabel called._

 _"This can't be good," Farlan muttered, scratching his head._

 _"Levi!" Greer called and ran after him._

 _She grabbed his arm, but he pulled away from her._

 _"Going after him now is stupid and you know it," she snapped frowning._

 _"You weren't supposed to ever see that file. I worked hard so that you never had to know. He did that on purpose. He wanted you to know the truth. And he probably has another one so now I'll kill him, like I promised," he said and she shook her head._

 _"I don't care what the file says. Do you really think I'd think any differently of you because of it? Please don't take me for a fool. I knew you were doing something illegal I just didn't know what until now," she said calmly._

 _"He gave me the file because he trusted me. And I'm going to try to trust him," she said and Levi's eyes widened._

 _Greer hated the way he looked at her then; like she was someone he never met._

 _Silence._

 _"We're leaving in the morning. Make sure you're packed," he said coldly, beginning to walk back to Isabel and Farlan._

 _She shook her head._

 _"I'm not leaving," she said and he stopped walking, but didn't turn around._

 _"Then we'll leave without you," he said and she rolled her eyes._

 _"You're not leaving me," she sighed annoyed._

 _He turned to her slightly, but refused to make eye contact._

 _"If you stay...you will never see me again and if you do...I will not acknowledge you," he hissed and the words hurt leaving his mouth._

 _"You don't mean that," she choked out and he forced himself to continue walking._

 _"How can you say that to me?" she snapped and he shut his eyes tightly, but kept walking._

 _"Levi!" she called and was about to curse at him when she flinched and grabbed her side, pain flitting across her face._

" _Hey, Greer, are you alright?" Farlan asked and his concerned tone caused Levi to turn to her._

 _Greer's eyes were closed tightly as she held her side and leaned against the wall for support. She had also paled a considerable amount._

" _Greer?" Levi called to her; the situation they were in moments ago but a fleeting memory now._

" _I'm f-fine. Don't worry about—" but he was already in front of her, moving her hand away from her side._

 _He gently lifted her shirt and his eyes widened seeing a large black and blue bruise covering her ribcage._

" _How did this happen?" he asked quickly and she shook her head and pulled her shirt down._

" _I'm fine. I'm not your concern anymore, remember? Just leave—"_

"— _don't be foolish. I didn't mean what I said. You're well aware of that," he cut to the point and she gave in rather quick._

" _Why didn't you report this injury?" he asked and she wiped the sweat from her brow._

" _People died Levi. They lost limbs, have deep cuts. I have a bruise because I took a tumble off a titan and fell wrong. I didn't report it because this is nothing compared to what others have suffered," she admitted._

 _Silence._

" _I'll get some ice," Farlan said and pulled Isabel along with him._

 _Levi brushed some of her hair back and she looked at him._

" _If you didn't mean those words…why did you say them?" she asked and he sighed softly._

" _Telling you that we were leaving wasn't working. So I tried a more drastic approach," he confessed._

" _Don't do it again," she whispered._

" _Well it didn't work anyway, so there's really no need to," he mused lightly and she chuckled painfully._

 _ **End Memory.**_

Greer's eyes opened slowly, adjusting to the light in the room. She turned, seeing the man next to her sleeping peacefully. She smiled, watching him for a moment. He seemed so at ease and innocent when he slept. She cuddled into him, resting beneath his chin and smiled faintly, feeling his arm tighten around her, holding her close.

They were both awake, but neither moved, trying to soak up the moment for as long as they could. A faint light was breaking through the window and soon people would be waking up. She listened to his steady heartbeat and finally glanced up, meeting his gaze. He gently brushed some hair from her face and his grip unconsciously tightened.

"Bad dreams?" she whispered and his eyes lowered.

"Memories," he spoke quietly.

Greer nodded slowly and leaned up, kissing his chin.

"One day we will have nothing but good memories," she tried and he gently kissed her forehead.

"One day," he repeated and then sat up.

She frowned as the warmth from his body left her.

"I'll see you downstairs in an hour," he said and left without another word.

She sat up in bed, watching the door.

Something was wrong.

 **I hope everyone enjoyed! Please review! I love reviews!**


	14. Chapter 14

**The next chapter is up and ready to go! We have a lemon in this chapter so fair warning. Anyone keeping up to date with AOT Season 2? It's so great, but lacking Levi a bit! Please enjoy and review because I love reviews! They're the fuel that keeps me going!**

 _"One day we will have nothing but good memories," she tried and he gently kissed her forehead._

 _"One day," he repeated and then sat up._

 _She frowned as the warmth from his body left her._

 _"I'll see you downstairs in an hour," he said and left without another word._

 _She sat up in bed, watching the door._

 _Something was wrong._

 **Later That Day...**

Levi and Hange had gone into town, but as to why she didn't know. They just told her to stay behind. They had taken the majority of the squad with them. All that stood behind were her, Evie, and a young girl named Krista Lenz. She knew something had to have happened between the time she was attacked and the time she woke up. Something was discussed and she was left out of it. They currently sat outside, by the cabin.

"Why do you think they left us behind?" Krista asked unsurely.

Silence.

Greer shrugged.

"Perhaps it's our day off," she mused, bringing a shy smile to the girl's lips.

Silence.

"You're Ymir's friend, right?" Greer asked and Krista's eyes widened.

"Please don't speak badly of her," she pleaded and Greer's eyes softened.

"I wouldn't do that," she said and Krista stared at her with wide eyes.

"You...You wouldn't?" she asked in disbelief.

Greer grinned.

"Well yeah, what kind of sister would I be if I spoke badly about someone because they were a titan? I have to be a little more open minded nowadays," she chuckled and Evie hid her smile.

Krista smiled lightly.

"You don't blame her for leaving when Reiner and Bertolt escaped?" Krista asked.

Greer shook her head.

"She was just scared. I can forgive and understand scared," she said nonchalantly.

Silence.

"You're not like the others. You have a kind heart," she whispered and this shocked Greer.

Never did she think anyone would say that about her. Evie laughed at Greer's expression.

"My sister's not used to being called _kind_ ," Evie chuckled and finally, Krista chuckled some.

"Why do you think they went into town?" Evie asked after a moment.

Greer shook her head.

"I really don't know. The captain didn't say anything about it. Probably transpired while I was out," she confessed and Evie rolled her eyes at Greer's use of his formal title.

"They were going to spy on some government officials for the commander," Krista spoke up.

Greer frowned.

"Well then why the hell aren't we there?" she snapped upset.

They would hear it when they got back.

"Zoe, that traitor," Greer mumbled heading indoors.

She stopped just as she reached the door, a familiar scent filling her nose.

Smoke.

She turned and her eyes widened.

"What is that?!" Krista yelled alarmed.

Greer stared at the smoke coming from a few cabins down.

"We need to go now!" Greer called and then she heard the sound of 3D maneuver gear.

 **In Town...**

"Well, that was easier than expected!" Hange grinned.

"Too easy," Levi said looking at the government officials they had just kidnapped and pummeled.

"What are we going to do with them?" Eren asked curiously.

"We're going to get answers. Why they attacked us, being one of them," Levi answered.

One of the guys spit out some blood.

"Where's the blonde one?" he asked and the other nudged him to shut up.

Levi furrowed his eyebrows lightly.

"'The blonde one?'" he asked and they remained silent.

"Is he talking about Krista?" Armin asked curiously.

"Is that what she goes by nowadays?" one of them asked.

"That's enough out of you!" the other snapped.

"They didn't pay me enough to be tortured for information! Her real name is Historia Reiss of the noble Reiss family. They want her dead, because she's the rightful heir to the—"

He cried out as the other man stabbed him in the neck. The squad managed to subdue the other man and get the hidden blade from him.

"You're too late anyway! They probably already have her! You thought you were all safe hiding in that village, but you were wrong! We have spies everywhere!" he roared and all eyes widened.

"Levi—" Hange began, but he cut her off.

"—take him with us," he said and the squad made their way back to the village.

 **The Village...**

The squad dropped down into the village and froze. Titans lay dead on the ground, slowly dissolving. Men still attached to their 3D maneuver gear also lay dead or dying on the ground. Ghastly wounds littered their bodies. Levi's eyes scanned over the bodies, checking to make sure one wasn't someone he knew.

Then they all heard it.

Off in the distance.

A roar.

They looked up seeing Evie in her titan form. Greer stood on top of her shoulder with Krista, hanging on. Titans surrounded them. Evie took one's head off violently, while Greer swung off her and sliced into the neck of another.

"Watch for the guys on the gear!" Greer called and Evie turned, crushing a man on the gear into the cabin, killing him instantly.

Greer drew another set of blades. The first ones were beginning to dull from cutting into so many bodies and titan necks. She took in a breath and swung up, landing back on Evie's shoulder and attacking a man who was trying to grab Krista. They both fell in the scuffle and Greer hit her tanks. Her ropes shot out and swung her off to the side, skidding to a halt, blades out. The man did the same.

"We just want Historia Reiss!" he yelled at her.

"And I told you, there is no Historia Reiss here!" she snapped.

He charged her and she readied herself when someone flew by and the man promptly dropped to the ground out cold. She blinked surprised as the rest of the invaders all hit the ground unconscious. She put her blades away seeing her squad spread out around her. Evie's titan went limp and she emerged from the back of its neck unharmed. She dropped down and Greer ran over to her. Evie felt her adrenaline wear off and slumped against her older sister, who held her close and patted her head.

"Get some rest," she said softly.

Levi walked over to them quickly.

"Are you alright?" he asked and she nodded.

"Yeah, she's just exhausted," Greer said quietly.

"What happened?" he asked and she shook her head.

"I don't know. They showed up and attacked us. They said they were after Historia Reiss. I told them they had the wrong group, but they didn't like my answer," she explained.

Silence.

Greer watched Levi's face carefully.

Silence.

"Krista's Historia Reiss isn't she?" she asked finally and he nodded slowly.

Greer sighed.

"She could be royalty, Levi. Rightful successor to the throne," she whispered and he shook his head.

"She is royalty, rightful successor to the throne. That's why they want her," Levi said quietly.

"You find that out on your trip to town? Without me?" she grumbled and he sighed.

He knew he'd hear it sooner or later.

"Take Evie to the room and I'll talk to you later about it," he tried and she stared at him before walking off with Evie in her arms.

 **Into the Night...**

Everyone had retreated to their rooms for the night. Greer leaned against the wall in his room, discussing the events of the day. Levi told her what they learned in the town.

Silence.

"Why didn't you let me go with you to town?" she asked quietly and Levi remained silent.

Silence.

Silence.

"I had an uneasy feeling," he admitted and she frowned lightly.

"'An uneasy feeling?'" she repeated and he nodded slowly.

Silence.

"I've fought titans for a while now...but I've never experienced an uneasy feeling around them. I didn't let you go with us, because the only time I ever felt uneasy was when I spent those few years with Kenny the ripper. And the last time I saw him, we didn't leave off on good terms. So I had you and Evie stay behind because I woke up today and I felt…uneasy. I still do," he whispered.

Silence.

She pushed off the wall and slowly walked over to where he sat on the bed. She stopped before him and he rested his head against her stomach. She let her fingers comb through his hair and he let his hands rest on her waist. She could feel the tension emitting from his body.

"Perhaps I can help with your unease," she murmured and his grip on her waist unconsciously tightened.

She settled in his lap and slowly brought her lips to his neck. A small groan escaped his mouth as her lips connected with his skin. Every now and then her tongue shot out, leaving wet trails on his collar bone. She nipped at his ear and his body jolted. She heard his breath hitch. He tried to catch her lips with his, but she pulled away playfully, kissing around his face, but refusing him her lips. She chuckled seeing him become frustrated.

"Do you want me?" she asked and he raised an eyebrow.

She chuckled smiling at him. He missed her smile, realizing he had not seen it in a while. He brushed some hair from her face, tucking it behind her ear.

"To be quite honest, your answer doesn't really matter at this point," she mused softly and his lips met hers in a long overdue kiss.

When they pulled away he rested his head against hers their breath mingling. He took her hand and gently placed it over his heart, closing his eyes. She could feel it beating, slightly faster than normal.

"I still don't understand why you would want anything to do with this heart. It's not very loving or kind," he admitted in an extremely rare moment of vulnerability.

She kissed him lovingly and when she pulled away she looked at him, touching his cheek gently.

"I fell in love with that heart a long time ago and nothing's changed since then. It's still loving and kind; it's just been damaged one too many times so it's built these walls around itself. And that's okay. The walls can stay as long as the heart still beats," she whispered feeling his heart rate increase with every word she spoke.

His eyes were wide and he was surprised she could still stun him after all these years. His grip tightened and he closed his eyes, memories resurfacing in his head. He tried to force them down, but they came at him full force.

 _ **Memory...**_

 _"What the hell is with all this fog?!" Farlan snapped angrily._

" _I didn't know it could rain this hard!" Isabel yelled nervously._

 _"We won't be able to see the flares if it keeps up like this," Greer said quietly._

 _"The commander still has those noise rounds he can shoot off," Isabel said._

 _"We're not safe like this. We can't even see ten feet ahead of us. We need to find shelter. We're blind out here," Greer spoke._

 _"We need to find Erwin. If he still has copies of the file then now would be the opportune chance to get it," Farlan said._

 _"And kill him," Levi added._

 _"I don't know how many more times I have to tell you. He doesn't have any copies of the file! Levi, he's not a bad guy!" she snapped and his eyes shot to hers._

 _"And we are?" he questioned and she rolled her eyes._

 _"He gave you a second chance. All of you! You could all be sitting in prison with a criminal log that long. Or worse!" she shot back._

 _"I'm going to go ahead. Stay with the group," Levi said after a moment._

 _Greer shook her head._

" _We should stay together," she said firmly._

 _"I agree," Farlan added._

 _"Me too, big bro. We need to be together!" she grinned._

 _"No, I'm going alone. I can use this rain and fog to my advantage and kill him before anyone suspects anything. Your chances are greater with the group. Increasingly better than my chances alone. Just trust me. I need to keep you—" he stopped._

 _Silence._

 _Farlan chuckled._

 _"Alright, but make sure you come back," he said and Isabel grinned._

 _"Yeah, make sure you come back to us!" she cheered._

 _Greer stared at him for a moment._

 _"You're not thinking rationally. Don't do it, Levi. Don't be reckless," she mumbled and watched him head off into the fog._

 _They were attacked by titans pretty fast. Around four or five of them. They weren't ready for those kinds of numbers. They came from the direction Levi took off in. Where was he? What happened?_

 _"Fire the flares!" Greer called, looking at Flagson, who looked to be in shock._

 _She heard a horse's nay and turned seeing Farlan get thrown from his horse as it tripped in the mud. It landed on his leg, pinning him in place._

 _"Farlan!" Greer called, and was off her horse in a second, heading his way._

 _Everything was happening so fast; too fast. She watched Isabel reach him first and cut into the titan's hand. Greer landed by Farlan._

 _"Isabel, do not pursue! Do you hear me? Do not pursue!" Greer yelled, seeing Isabel run up the titan's back._

 _Greer started pushing the horse off Farlan._

 _"Go help Isabel! I'll be fine!" he yelled and she looked up just in time to see Isabel slip._

 _"Isabel!" Greer called seeing the young girl dangling from the titan's back._

 _"Just go to her! I'm good!" Farlan shoved her._

 _She stared at him briefly._

 _"Start running Farlan. We'll catch up. Don't be a hero," she said and took off for Isabel._

 _Her ropes shot out and she was in the air at top speed._

 _"Help," Isabel whimpered._

 _Another titan made it to Isabel first, smashing its head into the others back, crushing her to death. Greer's eyes widened. She landed on the titan's neck and let out an agonizing scream, slicing into its nape, killing it. She heard Farlan yell out angrily and stop running._

 _"What are you doing?! Run away!" she screamed at him, but soon a titan had him in his clutches._

 _Flagson, was dead, eaten as well._

 _"Farlan!" Greer called._

 _Just as the titan was about to bite down on him she landed in its mouth and shoved her blade up, lodging it into the roof of its mouth, saving the both of them for the moment. The titan struggled and Greer grabbed Farlan's hand tightly._

 _"You have to go! My gear was crushed in the fall and you won't make it if I go with you! I'll just slow you down!" he yelled at her._

 _"Shut up! Just let me think!" she snapped at him as the titan continued to struggle._

 _The titan lowered its mouth further into the blade and Greer had to hunch over to fit. Farlan touched her face snapping her out of her thoughts._

 _Silence._

 _She couldn't hear a thing anymore as if her ears went deaf to the world around her. All she saw was him. Farlan smiled._

 _"Take care of Levi for us, okay? He's tough, but he needs you. Isabel and I will be waiting for you two. But take your time, alright?" he said and then promptly shoved her out of the titan's mouth._

 _She cried out as she fell, watching the titan's mouth snap shut with Farlan still in it. She screamed as pain clutched at her heart and tears sprung from her eyes. Levi swung by, catching her, landing by their horses._

 _"Stay here!" Levi yelled at her and she did, shock making her go numb._

 _Then she watched him kill every titan present in a blind rage. The last one, the one that had killed Farlan, Levi didn't kill right away. He cut it up hoping to make it suffer, before slicing into its neck viciously._

 _ **End Memory.**_

"Hey," Greer called and he snapped out of the memory and looked at her.

"Stay with me," she whispered, her lips slowly meeting his.

His arms wrapped around her waist, holding her closer. Finally, his mind went blank as she undid his belt. He watched her unbutton his pants and lower the zipper slowly. She carefully slid her hand beneath the fabric and watched his breathing hitch as her fingers skimmed over it gently. He was already hard and the fact that she could get such a reaction from him made her wet. She placed her hand on his chest and gently pushed back so he was lying on his back. She leaned forward, pressing her lips to his chin lovingly as she undid the buttons on his shirts. He leaned up as she slid the shirt off his shoulders. She pulled off her own shirt and he watched her undress slowly. Soon they were both naked, taking in the sight of each other.

Silence.

Silence.

"Look at me," she said and he did.

Silence.

"I love you," she said in a whisper and his eyes widened.

"Greer—"

"—I love you. I know you know it, but I need you to hear it," she repeated and he swallowed hard.

Silence.

She brushed her fingers through his hair and kissed his nose smiling lightly.

Silence.

He leaned up, his lips connecting with hers again, and managed to turn so she was lying on her back and he was on top of her. His hand trailed down her chest, making slow, soft circles on her stomach. She could feel him pressed against her thigh, stiff with built up tension. She bucked her hips, rubbing against him, earning a soft groan from the warrior above her. He adjusted her carefully, and slowly entered her. She gasped feeling him fill her completely and pause. She felt him trembling, remaining situated within her all the way to the hilt. He already felt like he was about to explode and was unsure why this time felt different.

He slowly began to move, feeling her walls squeeze him tightly, and every thrust creating an even more pleasurable sensation deep within them both. Greer let out a moan as their pace picked up. With every thrust he seemed to hit deeper and deeper and it was driving her mad with pleasure. She wrapped her legs around his waist, giving him more access and earning her an intense guttural groan from him. He gripped her waist, pulling her into him roughly and she cried out at the sheer intensity. Their thrusts picked up speed as they felt their ends approaching. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him close to her. Sweat dripped off the tip of his nose as his shaft twitched within her.

"G-Greer..." he choked out, his voice surprisingly hoarse.

Her eyes met his and they held the stare as their ends came together. Greer's mouth opened and she gasped feeling her orgasm rock her body hard. Levi groaned as he spilled into her, his body going ridged as he filled her up completely, the tension seeping from his body. Greer also felt the tension slip from his body. They stood frozen like that for a few moments, both trying to regain their bearings.

Silence.

Levi rested his head in her shoulder and she wrapped her arms as best she could around him, holding him to her, protecting him.

Silence.

Silence.

"I love you too."

Greer smiled as he rolled off her to the side, resting beside her. She curled up close to him and closed her eyes, both falling asleep, grateful for the fact that for a few moments, they were thinking about nothing, but each other.

 **I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! Please let me know by reviewing! I love them so much!**


	15. Chapter 15

**The next chapter is up and ready to go! We have a lemon in this chapter as well so warnings have gone out. Please enjoy and review because I love reviews! They're the fuel that keeps me writing! The next couple of chapters are crazy so I hope you enjoy!**

 _Levi rested his head in her shoulder and she wrapped her arms as best she could around him, holding him to her, protecting him._

 _Silence._

 _Silence._

 _"I love you too."_

 _Greer smiled as he rolled off her to the side, resting beside her. She curled up close to him and closed her eyes, both falling asleep, grateful for the fact that for a few moments, they were thinking about nothing, but each other._

 **The Next Morning...**

The squad sat around the table in silence. Greer was wondering what was taking Hange so long. She had been down in the basement for a while, letting no one in or around the door at all. Levi didn't seem fazed, but that was because he probably knew what she was doing down there. Greer waited a few more minutes and then stood. She knew all eyes fell on her as she walked around the table to the door of the basement.

"Greer," Levi spoke, his voice commanding the authority to halt her briefly.

"What's taking her so long? I just want to make sure she didn't trip and break her leg," she mused reaching for the doorknob.

She jumped as the door flew open and Hange stood on the other side.

"Sorry for the delay!" she grinned.

Greer stared at her for a moment.

"What took you so damn long?" she snapped and Hange sweat dropped.

"Were you all waiting for _me_?" she chuckled nervously.

Greer was pissed. She looked past Hange, down the stairs leading to the basement. Hange closed the door quickly and threw her arm around Greer.

"Come on, old friend. Let's continue on with the meeting," she smiled and they sat down.

They were going into town tomorrow. Their mission was to spy on some more government officials and try to find a way to get Historia on the throne.

"We leave tomorrow at the first sign of light," Levi said and they nodded.

"Where are you getting all this information?" Greer asked curiously.

"Erwin and I have been in contact since we left the wall," Hange spoke up.

Greer nodded.

"And he's getting his information from a trustworthy source?" she continued.

"General Pixus," Levi answered and she thought about it for a moment.

"Alright, tomorrow then," she said and walked off.

 **Later That Day...**

She wanted to get into that basement. But they had locked the door up good. Also, she knew they were watching her, because she had shown interest in what was down there. So, she played it cool. She waited until the two of them were distracted and then made her way towards the door. She got Evie to break the lock and run off with the promise she'd tell her what was down there later. She made her way downstairs cautiously and turned the bend. Her eyes widened.

Cages. No. Holding cells.

Two stood tall in the basement. And what horrified her most was that they were occupied by beaten and bloody bodies. She took a step closer and one looked up. Some of his teeth were missing and he had burn marks up and down his arms. Some of his hair was falling out. He looked terrified.

"P-Please...p-please n-no m-more..." he begged and she froze.

"W-What is this?" she choked out.

The man seemed to realize she wasn't one of his torturers. He gripped the bars tightly.

"P-Please help us!" he whispered hopefully.

Greer stared at the other man in the cell. He wasn't moving. She took a step forward and almost screamed when someone grabbed her arm. She turned coming face to face with Levi.

"You're not supposed to be down here," he said calmly and then saw her face.

He let go of her arm as if he'd been shocked severely. He had never seen that look on her face before; especially towards him. She walked passed him quickly and up the stairs out of sight. Levi's eyes lowered and he looked at his hands.

She looked afraid of him.

 **In Greer's Room...**

She wouldn't come out. She didn't want to see anyone. She took in a deep breath and covered her face with her hands. She sighed.

 _ **Memory…**_

 _Greer had just put Evie down for the night when there was banging on her door. She rushed downstairs and stared at the door._

" _Greer, open the door!" Levi called._

 _Greer didn't like his tone. She opened the door and gasped._

" _What happened?!" Greer asked and Levi carried Isabel inside._

 _He walked to the kitchen and laid her out on the table._

" _Levi, what—"_

"— _we can't take her to a hospital. Try to stop the bleeding and I'll be right back," he said hurriedly and left before she could get a word out._

 _Greer stared at the unconscious young girl bleeding out on her table and then took in a deep breath._

" _Okay…" she said to herself and retrieved rags and water._

 _She pulled out her bag and rummaged through it, pulling out a syringe and a bottle. She took a deep breath and injected Isabel. Immediately, the young girl relaxed and the pain left her face. Greer was able to get the bleeding to stop and was cleaning the wound when Levi and Farlan walked in._

" _Is she going to be okay? What's this?" Farlan asked nervously pointing to the syringe._

 _Blood coated his shirt sleeves and cheek. Greer didn't tear her eyes away from the wound._

" _It's deep, but I stopped the bleeding. I gave her some morphine for the pain," she whispered._

" _Where did you get morphine?" Farlan asked shocked and Greer glanced at the men._

" _I work at the hospital, remember? Though I'm not supposed to have it on me…technically," she said._

 _Silence._

 _She finished cleaning the wound and stitched it up._

" _Big b-bro…" Isabel whimpered and Levi patted her head fondly._

" _We're here Isabel," Levi said quietly._

" _I'm s-sorry…" she mumbled and Levi shook his head._

 _Greer leaned over Isabel._

" _Get some rest," she whispered and the young girl wasted no time passing out._

 _Greer walked into the bathroom quickly. She began scrubbing at her hands wanting the blood off her as soon as possible. Levi walked in and watched her. Then he stopped her and helped take off the blood. She looked at him._

" _What happened? Who did that to her?" she asked meekly._

 _Silence._

" _Men who are going to be dealt with very soon," he said and she stared at him._

" _What are you going to do to them?" she asked and their eyes met._

" _It's better if you don't know."_

 _ **End Memory.**_

A knock at the door caught her attention and soon after Levi walked in. Their eyes met and he breathed seeing she no longer looked afraid of him.

Silence.

"Were you afraid today?" he asked and she frowned slightly.

"Of?" she asked and he sat on the bed with her.

"Me," he whispered and she shook her head.

"No, but what you have set up in the basement is pretty scary. What's going on?" she asked and he relaxed some.

"They were sent after Historia and killed Pastor Nick. They also attacked us in town. We're trying to get information from them. One is cooperating. The other, not so much," he admitted.

"What will you do once you're done with them?" she asked and here was the part Levi was hoping she'd not ask.

Silence.

"Our world isn't safe anymore, Greer. It's different, always changing and we must change with it or we're going to die. Our humanity sometimes needs to be sacrificed to save humanity," he explained and she processed his words.

Silence.

"What will be left of us when this is all over?" she smiled weakly.

"Will we even be able to go back to humanity once this all ends?" she questioned softly.

Silence.

He didn't know how to answer and she knew it was an unfair question. She didn't really expect an answer. She smiled lightly.

"Well, at least we'll all be together," she relented and he looked at her, grateful she let it go.

"Get some rest. Tomorrow is going to be a long day," he said and went to stand when she stopped him.

"Stay with me," she smirked and he stared at her.

"Then that defeats the point of resting," he got out before she tackled him onto the bed.

 **The Next Day...**

They were all in town at their respective locations. Greer was in a wagon with the others waiting for the caskets to go by; the caskets holding Eren and Historia. Greer sometimes questioned Levi and Hange's decisions, but she tried her best to go with it. Mikasa had voiced her opinion to Levi about Eren getting "kidnapped." He handled it in his usual way. But at least he explained the benefit to her. The advantage they'd have if they followed the caskets and finally found out who was behind all of this. Greer was instructed to sit with the others in the wagon while Levi and a few of Hange's subordinates watched from the rooftops.

"Do you think this could be the end?" Evie asked and Greer shrugged.

"I'd like to hope so, but I doubt it. This is far from over. Once we find out who's behind all of this, it's a start, but not the end," she said softly.

"Why would anyone want to do all of this?" Armin asked weakly.

"Power? Money? Greed? Could be anything really," Greer answered.

She was beginning to realize she was pissed that Levi made her sit in the wagon with all the teenagers.

"Does it matter?" Mikasa spoke up, all eyes falling on her.

Silence.

Greer smirked and scratched her head.

"No, it doesn't," she agreed.

Evie stood up then.

"Eyes on the caskets," she whispered and they all looked.

Sure enough, a wagon pulling the caskets strode by.

"Alright Armin...follow it," Greer said and he did.

They traveled for a short while before their ears perked up.

"Are those gun shots?!" Jean asked shocked.

"And 3D maneuver gear!" Sasha gulped.

And suddenly at the corner, Levi landed in the wagon making eyes go wide. Greer resisted going up to him, seeing blood trickle down the side of his face. He was hurt.

"What happened?" Greer demanded.

"The MPs know the plan. We have to let the caskets go. Stop following them and get us out of here now," he ordered Armin.

Mikasa gritted her teeth.

"But Eren—"

"—they're safer this way for now. Abandon the mission and get us the hell out of here now!" he snapped and Greer knew the situation was bad.

Really bad.

Levi readied his weapons and Greer looked to see several people on the gear headed their way. She pulled out her weapons slowly, watching the people move on the gear.

"Branch out, but don't go too far passed the wagon. Consider it a safe point. Do not hesitate to kill these men because they will not hesitate to kill you," Levi said and they all shot out.

Greer took a moment and then swung around and cut into one's ropes, sending him flying into a building, killing him instantly. She flinched as Gunter's face flashed before her eyes. She watched the others attack. Levi cut into one viciously and she could tell he had been doing that a while. Judging from the fact that he came back alone she assumed the others didn't make it.

 _But who could have done all this?_

Levi was considered humanity's greatest soldier. And someone made him bleed.

 _Someone made him...uneasy._

Greer's eyes widened.

"Greer, on your left!" Mikasa called and Greer turned and dodged just as someone went flying by, intending to cut her down.

She was about to go after him when Levi cut into him violently. They made eye contact briefly.

"Now's not the time to get distracted!" he snapped and went off for another.

Armin still directed the wagon and Jean was in the back. Sasha hit someone down into the wagon and Jean got the gun.

"Shoot him, Jean!" Conny yelled.

But Jean had frozen. And the woman had another gun.

"Jean!" Evie screamed.

Greer hit her tanks hard and her rope lodged into the wagon. She flew down, her blades ready, and slashed into the woman, cutting into her flesh, blood flying everywhere. The woman's aim was off and she shot Jean's hat off as she died. Greer stumbled and stepped wrong from the sheer velocity of her landing. She cried out feeling a burning heat rise in her ankle and hopped before hitting the floor of the wagon in pain.

"Greer!" Armin called, looking behind him.

"I'm fine, just keep going!" she called, holding her ankle tightly.

She sat up and gripped the edge of the wagon, getting to her feet. She put slight pressure on her ankle and winced, but could stand. She picked up the gun and gasped as someone flew down, knocking into her. The gun went flying and Greer hit the ground with the man on top of her. They struggled and she managed to hit him hard, knocking him off her. She stumbled to her feet when a gun went off. She froze, thinking she'd been hit and glanced down to see the wound.

But there was no wound.

She looked up to see Jean holding the smoking gun, shaking. The guy dropped at her feet dead. She limped to Jean and grabbed his shoulders.

"Now you don't owe me one," she mused.

The fight continued and the squad was holding their own.

Until someone came into view. Mikasa was the first to see Levi go ridged.

"Hold him off!" he called, but it was too late.

Kenny the ripper grinned.

"Can't keep the wagon moving if no one's manning it!" he sneered, his ropes shooting out and pinning to the side of Armin.

"Cut the ropes!" Sasha screamed.

Kenny flew and readied his blades. Greer stumbled for the ropes, her ankle letting her know just how injured it was.

"Fall back! Get off the wagon!" Levi yelled.

"Greer!" Evie screamed as Greer moved in front of Armin, blades out.

They clanged against Kenny's and he planted his feet in the wagon, halting himself. His face was so close to Greer's she could smell his putrid breath.

"So, _you're_ Greer!" he grinned crazily.

She shoved him off and Jean aimed the gun.

"Shoot him!" she screamed and Jean pulled the trigger.

Silence.

"No bullets, boy," Kenny snarled and cut the gun in half, pulling out his own.

Greer panicked and did the only thing that entered her head at that very second.

She grabbed him and smacked the hell out of her tanks. Her ropes shot out and they were off the wagon, flying high into the air. Kenny let out a yell from the sheer velocity at which they were moving. While in the air, at their highest point, Greer stabbed one of his tanks, the gas seeping out rapidly as they fell. Then she kicked him off. Her rope shot out breaking some of her fall, but not all of it. She hit into the same roof he did roughly. He broke the tiles and hopefully his bones. She struggled to her feet and gasped in pain when she put pressure on her ankle. She was shocked to see him getting to his feet slowly.

"Crazy bitch," he chuckled, wiping blood from his mouth.

"I see why he likes you so damn much," he grinned, blood between his teeth.

He pulled out a gun and Greer tensed.

How many guns did this guy have on him?!

"I'll tell him you died begging for your life," he mused and fired.

Greer felt herself get knocked off the roof and then she was flying, someone holding her tightly in their grasp.

Kenny spit blood onto the roof and cursed at Levi's speed.

The people on the gear seemed to be falling back. They were far behind the wagon, probably called back to retreat for now. One by one the squad landed in the wagon until they were all in. Levi and Greer were the last to land. They watched the skies, unmoving until they were sure they were out of sight.

The fight was over.

For now.

Silence.

Silence.

The squad remained silent for half the trip, waiting. Then Levi put his blades away and the others followed. Greer glanced at his shoulder, seeing the bullet had only grazed him.

 **At the Base...**

They were all instructed to go to their respective rooms to get cleaned up and change and then they'd meet to discuss their next move. Greer carefully hopped off the wagon and flinched. Her ankle still burned and when she walked she couldn't put too much pressure on it. Levi watched her for a moment before walking over and slipping his head under her arm, taking on most of her weight.

"I'm fine," she said through gritted teeth.

"Let's just get you inside and wrap it," he said and she remained silent.

In her room, he silently bandaged it.

"It's not broken, which is good. But you can't run on it, which is bad," he surmised.

Greer rolled her eyes.

"It'll be fine," she argued and he didn't look at her.

"Let me see your head," she said and he sat on the bed slowly.

She brushed some of his hair back. It was a small cut, but it bled a lot and needed to be cleaned. She took a rag and ran it under hot water. She grabbed a bandage from her bag. She sat back down and gently began to clean the blood around the cut. Levi remained still and silent as she worked. Soon his face was cleaned and a small bandage rested on the side of his head.

"No permanent damage," she mused lightly.

"Now your arm," she said and he carefully took off his jacket and unbuttoned his shirt.

She eyed the wound. It wasn't too bad. She thanked anyone who'd listen that he was so damn quick. She cleaned it and he remained still and silent. She finished putting on the bandage and he buttoned his shirt slowly.

Silence.

Silence.

"He's going to come after you," he whispered and her eyes lowered.

Silence.

"He killed Hange's subordinates and managed to chase me back to the wagon even after I had subdued him. He has a small army. People who have guns built into the gear. Our squad hasn't seen anything like that before," he stated his fears out loud.

"I've always managed to stay one step ahead of him...but for him to join the Military Police...I didn't see that coming," he admitted.

Silence.

"And he knows about you now. He's going to come for us again and he's going to head right for you because..." he trailed off.

She grabbed his cheeks gently.

"We need you focused. We'll worry about that when it happens, but right now we need to worry about Eren and Historia. We need to get them back and you need to lead us. We can be afraid later, right?" she said and he stared at her.

Then he nodded. He would never tell her, but he appreciated that she could keep a level head on the rare chance he couldn't.

"Let's go meet with the others," he said finally.

The meeting was quick. It filled everyone in on Kenny the ripper and why he was trying to kill them. They agreed they'd rest for a few hours before taking the next steps to retrieve their comrades.

 **Later That Night...**

Greer rubbed her ankle, trying to will it to get better faster. Levi walked past her room and stopped. He seemed hesitant, but after a moment walked in.

"Levi?" she questioned, looking at him.

He stood in the doorway, staring at her. She stood and limped over to him. She could see now he was soaked in sweat. She touched his chest, feeling his heart pounding beneath it.

"What's wrong?" she asked and then gasped as his knees gave out.

She held him up and managed to get him to her bed. She sat him down and grabbed his cheeks.

"Hey, relax. Just breathe," she said, noticing he was shaking.

He covered his face and she could see he was frustrated at the fact that he couldn't control himself. Kenny's arrival really put him in a bad place. She brushed her fingers through his hair and he tensed.

"It's alright," she whispered and his lips met hers swiftly.

She was startled at first, but soon returned the kiss. He wrapped his arm around her and lifted so that her back hit the bed and he rested on top of her. Their lips connected again and she could feel his heart still pounding. He pulled at her clothes and she helped him. Soon they were naked and he wasted no time finding her entrance and filling her completely. She gasped and fidgeted slightly, trying to adjust.

His hand wrapped around her neck and lifted it up, holding it in place, as he kissed and nipped down to her collar bone. Her hips moved and he began slow thrusts making sure she matched him before increasing his speed. She tried to contain herself as he penetrated her deeper and deeper. His eyes were shut tightly, trying to focus, trying to find some control.

She closed her eyes, feeling his grip tighten around her waist. She gripped the sheets tightly, trying not to scream. He tangled his hand in her hair and pulled it back earning a whimper from the woman beneath him. His thrusts didn't let up as his lips attacked her neck again. She managed to place her hand on his chest. His heart rate was at an all-time high.

She knocked his hand away and leaned up, catching his earlobe between her teeth. His eyes widened and he gasped, gripping her tighter to him. She managed to turn him so that he rested on his back and she was on top. He went to sit up, but she pushed him down roughly, sinking deeper onto him. He closed his eyes and groaned at the feeling. They continued their thrusts and she could feel he was close. She grabbed his chin roughly and kissed him, biting his lower lip. He grunted into her mouth and she felt him release the built-up tension inside of her.

Silence.

She dropped onto his chest, exhausted. He was breathing heavily. She could hear his heartbeat beneath his chest and listened until it began to calm. Then it was quiet and for a moment she thought he had fallen asleep. But then she felt his fingers comb through her hair gently.

Silence.

She slowly turned her head and pressed her lips to his chest, over his heart.

Silence.

"I want you to stay here when we head out for Eren and Historia," he said finally.

Silence.

"You're injured and you need time to heal. With what we're facing I don't—"

"—it's alright, I'll stay behind," she said and didn't see his eyes widen.

Silence.

Greer smiled lightly against his chest.

"Why aren't you fighting me on it?" he asked and she finally looked at him.

It was dark, but she could still make out his confusion. She chuckled.

"I don't want to put anyone in danger being limited. When it heals, I'll return to the fight. Besides, if I fought you on it, you'd probably just order me not to go. That or Mikasa would tie me to a chair if I even thought about messing up the mission to rescue Eren," she mused.

Silence.

Levi brushed his fingers through her hair and she smiled and closed her eyes.

"But that's not why you're asking me to stay is it?" she whispered and his hand never halted in brushing through her hair.

"No, it isn't," he admitted.

She moved up his body so that their noses were touching and her eyes met with his.

"You know better than to let emotions become involved with the mission, Captain," she teased playfully.

He lifted his head and pressed his lips to her nose gently.

"Not when it comes to you," he admitted and her eyes widened slightly.

Silence.

They heard footsteps outside.

"You should go start rounding up the troops. I'll be here when you get back," she said softly.

He leaned up, capturing her lips with his own.

"Don't be reckless while I'm gone," he murmured, a small smirk playing on his lips.

She chuckled watching him dress and dressed herself. He stopped by the door and turned, looking at her.

"I'll see you soon," he said and she nodded.

She heard the squad leave. Hange wasn't back from her meeting with Erwin yet. She wasn't looking forward to telling her friend she had lost many in her squad. And not even due to a titan, but a man.

A crazy man.

 **Later That Day...**

She had limped into the kitchen to get a drink when she heard it. Unfortunately, her ears had picked it up a little too late. A bullet flew through the window and smashed into her glass. She dropped to the floor as more bullets made their way into the house. She had to get to her gear, she knew. She had to get out. She crawled across the room and into the hallway where she risked standing. She went to step and hissed as the pressure was still too much for her ankle. She needed her gear. Then she wouldn't need her ankle.

"I know you're in there!" Kenny spat from outside the hut.

Greer felt her blood run cold.

"We have you surrounded! You have no chance!" he grinned and she took in a deep breath.

 _"Don't be reckless while I'm gone," he murmured, a small smirk playing on his lips._

She chuckled watching him dress and dressed herself. He stopped by the door and turned, looking at her.

 _"I'll see you soon," he said and she nodded._

"Sorry, Levi," she whispered.

 **Cliffhanger! And get ready because the next chapter is a rough one. I'm debating on how to set it up, but it's crazy! I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! Please let me know by reviewing! I love reviews!**


	16. Chapter 16

**The next chapter is up and ready to go! Please enjoy and review because I love reviews! They're the fuel that keeps me writing!**

"I know you're in there!" Kenny spat from outside the hut.

Greer felt her blood run cold.

"We have you surrounded! You have no chance!" he grinned and she took in a deep breath.

 _"Don't be reckless while I'm gone," he murmured, a small smirk playing on his lips._

She chuckled watching him dress and dressed herself. He stopped by the door and turned, looking at her.

 _"I'll see you soon," he said and she nodded._

"Sorry, Levi," she whispered.

 **Sometime Later...**

It had all happened so fast. She could barely replay it over in her head. Not that she was in a thinking state of mind right at the moment as she rested on the cold ground. The village they had made their base was up in flames. Dead bodies both of man and titan littered the place. She remembered she had kicked over a lantern, starting a fire within the house. Smoke and fire usually causes animals to run away; but not titans. No, it attracted those beasts. The fire had caught the wind and soon everything was burning. And then she had reached her gear. Her first thought was to flee, but she knew she wouldn't make it.

And she didn't want to die running.

So she faced them head on, surprising them. She was vicious, stabbing and shooting anything that moved. But when Kenny the ripper got involved the tides had turned. Bullet lodged in her side and blade in her leg kept her from moving much. Not to mention all the fighting with the others left her body overall damaged. But then the titans arrived and Kenny had much bigger problems then killing her. As wounded as she was, she still managed to pull the blade from her leg and lodge it in his kneecap. It earned her a kick in her already damaged ribs, but his screams of agony were so delightful to hear. She crawled away as he came limping after her.

"How can you still move?!" he snarled.

His knee would never be the same.

As he got closer, she kicked out, almost causing herself to pass out. Her foot hit the blade in deeper and he dropped screaming. Greer crawled over to him, pulled the blade from his knee, and stabbed him in his other knee. He struck her hard in the face and she dropped, blood spilling from her mouth.

"I'll kill you! I'll rip out your fucking jugular with my teeth!" he screamed.

Greer forced a grin, just to piss him off.

It worked.

He screamed and kept screaming like he had lost his mind. She could hear his voice going raw. His men were dead. His knees were done. His tanks were empty. Titans still roamed the burning village. Greer leaned against a burned down hut tiredly holding her side as blood seeped through her fingers. All she wanted to do was close her eyes, but she wanted to outlast him.

"Why don't you just k-kill me?" Kenny asked hoarsely after he finished his screaming.

Silence.

"I'm enjoying watching you s-suffer," she admitted and he chuckled.

"You're meant for that boy. Sick and twisted just like him. I taught him everything I know and how am I repaid? He leaves to go back to you; threw away years of training for a fucking girl asking him to come home. Maybe once you die, he'll go back to who he should have been," he said and Greer stared at him.

"Not dead yet," she quipped and Kenny stared at her.

"You don't have long," he shot back.

Greer shrugged.

"Let's s-see who dies first," she said aloofly, resting her head against the burnt wood.

"Knees can be f-fixed," Kenny mused, not feeling anymore pain, just numbness.

"No one h-here to fix them. And with the amount of blood you're l-losing...you'll be lucky if you get to k-keep your _life_ , let alone use your _legs_ again," she mused right back.

His grin faded. Hers returned.

"And that's if the titans around h-here don't get us first," she added.

"Sick and twisted," he repeated and she nodded.

"Sick and twisted," she wheezed.

Silence.

"By the way, I never asked him to come home," she revealed and Kenny's eyes widened.

Greer smiled lightly to herself.

 _He must have missed us._

Silence.

Kenny removed his glove to reach for his flask. Greer noticed his finger and her eyes widened slightly.

"It was you that day. The asshole that killed my mother looking for my father?" she asked and he grinned lifting his hand and revealing half a missing middle finger.

"That was the job, just like this was. You were just another contract. Actually thought it was gonna be easy too. Go in, grab the dad, extract him and make the mom and kid's death look like a robbery gone wrong. We didn't even know about you. So when you came through the door, you threw us off. And we made our very first mistake that day. We should have left. The contract said to take the man and kill the mother and child. It didn't say anything about you. We should have left, but we didn't. And we lost two men because of it. We underestimated that sister of yours," he admitted and Greer's eyes widened.

"I d-don't understand," she breathed and Kenny sighed remembering.

"When we were finishing up with your mom, your adrenaline must have spiked because you broke my guy's hold along with his nose and bit half my finger clean off when I went to stop you. I managed to knock you down and to be honest I was pretty pissed about my finger. I was gonna off you, but then your sister let out this...g-growl. I don't even know what I saw that day...but it wasn't human. That wasn't a child, but a monster in some kid's skin. We barely got out and two of my guys died from their wounds shortly after. I never spoke of what happened. A child taking out trained men? We'd be laughing s-stock," he scoffed.

Silence.

Greer took in the view. She had never sat out in the open as titans wandered around them and felt so free. She tried her best to keep her eyes opened, but she was so tired.

"Why?" she asked and Kenny frowned.

"Why what?"

"Why were you after my dad?" she asked quietly.

Silence.

"We weren't paid to ask questions," he mused.

Silence.

"Who hired you?" she asked.

"That's confidential," he mused and she chuckled, hissing slightly.

Kenny chuckled too.

"I'll make you a deal. When they show up, and they will because _he's_ leading them, convince him not to kill me and I'll tell you who hired us that day," he said and she stared at him.

"I'll even sweeten the deal. I'll lead you right to that boy and the royal girl too," he revealed and she frowned slightly.

"You should know I really have no control over what he does," she smiled weakly.

Silence.

"Yeah, you do."

She watched as a titan spotted them.

"Shit," she whispered and Kenny looked back.

"Fuck, we're screwed," he gritted his teeth.

Greer forced herself to her feet painfully.

"Gonna leave me here?"

Greer nodded.

"It doesn't see you. Don't move and you'll be fine. I'll lead it away and you'll live a few more hours. In return, you tell Levi everything before he kills you. Everything," she said and Kenny's eyes widened.

He couldn't deny the woman's will.

She stumbled away as the titan followed and looked for something sharp on the ground. She refused to die screaming. She was going to be a boring, bland meal. She turned the corner and knocked into a body. She almost dropped, but the person caught her and a familiar scent filled her nose.

"Levi," she breathed relieved and let her head fall into his chest tiredly.

The titan following her jolted forward and dropped dead to the ground.

"Greer?" Levi slowly lowered to his knees so she could rest on the ground.

She watched his calm demeanor completely drop as he stared at her wide eyed. She forced a smile.

"T-Took you long enough," she mused, but he didn't look amused.

His eyes scanned her entire body, taking in every wound. Greer cleared her throat, tasting the copper. She saw more boots land by them. Evie dropped to her knees by her sister with tears in her eyes.

"Greer," she whispered.

Greer swallowed the blood flooding her mouth.

"It's alright..." she tried.

Levi gently touched her cheek and then let his fingers run through her hair. She took his hand tightly and tried to catch his eyes, but they were still scanning every wound on her body wide eyed.

"Listen to me. Don't kill him. He knows where Eren and H-Historia are," she revealed and she couldn't read his face.

She could feel him trembling. And then he was up and walking over to Kenny. She tried to grab his sleeve, but he was too quick.

"Mikasa, s-stop him. That m-man is your only chance to f-find Eren," Greer tried and Mikasa looked like she wanted to move, but didn't.

"He deserves everything the Captain does to him," she said with a steely resolve that made Greer's eyes widen.

Maybe Mikasa cared for them more than she thought.

Greer closed her eyes hearing Kenny's scream of agony.

The scream died down and Levi returned; his shirt and boots covered in blood. Greer flinched as she adjusted herself against one of the burned down huts. She rested her head against the burnt wood trying to will down the pain.

"We can get you into a hut. I can patch up the wounds—" Hange tried, but Greer interjected.

"—n-no, I just n-need some r-rest. You all go on ahead...I'll catch up," she said weakly.

Hange pulled off her glasses and wiped at her eyes. Levi stared at her for a moment.

Silence.

No one knew what to do.

"I'm s-serious, I just need some rest. Go on ahead and I'll—"

"—Hange, you're in charge. I'll stay and assist her when she's ready to move again. Take Kenny with you to the new base. He's currently unconscious and won't be up for a while. Put him in the basement and leave him there until we return," Levi said and all eyes widened.

"Captain—"

"—Hange is stepping in as Captain. Follow her to the next base," he said sitting beside Greer and Evie stared at him.

"I'm not leaving," she said, but Greer shook her head.

"I'll be right behind you..." she breathed out and Evie stared at her wide eyed.

Greer swallowed the lump in her throat.

"I can't make the Captain go...but I can make you go. For me," she said and Evie gritted her teeth.

"But Greer—"

"—Evelyn. Please," she spoke slowly, focusing on her words.

"Go with the squad. Keep them s-safe until we get there," she said and Evie hugged her tightly.

Greer kissed her forehead.

"Be brave," she whispered and Evie nodded weakly.

She stood and backed up. Armin gently rested his hand on her shoulder.

"What about you?" Mikasa asked Levi, a hint of concern hidden in her voice.

"We'll be there when she's ready to move," he said not looking at her.

Suddenly, the whole squad gave the salute and Greer smiled. Then they were gone.

Silence.

Silence.

"You'll keep her s-safe, right? I have no right to make you p-promise s-such things, but I am," she said quickly.

Silence.

"Levi, please..." she whispered and Levi finally looked at her.

Silence.

"Levi—"

"—stop," he said firmly.

Greer stared at him, trying to figure out where his head was.

"You h-have to finish this for us. We promised we'd f-finish it—"

"—together. We promised we'd finish it _together_ ," he snapped.

Greer closed her eyes.

"I'm s-sorry. I fought, Levi. I fought really h-hard," she said and he looked away from her.

Levi shook his head, but didn't speak.

Silence.

Silence.

He covered his face with his hands.

Silence.

Greer's eyes widened watching as his body began to tremble. She knew he needed a minute to himself and didn't speak.

Silence.

He leaned back, his eyes closed, trying hard to control himself.  
Silence.

"Can you talk to m-me f-for a while?" Greer asked and Levi glanced at her.

Greer swallowed hard.

Silence.

Silence.

"I-I don't know what to say," he confessed weakly.

She stared at him and then smiled.

Silence.

"It's alright...quiet works too," she mumbled feeling tired.

Silence.

She was about to close her eyes when he spoke.

"D-Don't...please...stay with me," he spoke almost inaudibly.

Her eyes slowly met his. He shook his head.

"What am I s-supposed to do now?" he asked as a few tears escaped down his cheeks.

Greer struggled to keep her eyes opened.

"Live," she answered simply and he kissed her.

She smiled into the kiss, glad she was meeting a peaceful end.

"Thank you for giving me a good life, Levi. It r-really was something else..." she trailed off as her eyes closed, him being the last thing she saw.

Levi stared at her wide eyed; unblinking.

"Greer?"

Silence.

"G-Greer?"

Silence.

Levi shook her slightly and then pulled her close to him. He buried his face in her neck.

Then he heard it.

3D Maneuver Gear.

Someone landed right in front of them and Levi looked up.

"Who are you?" Levi asked.

He made no move to reach for anything.

"The name's Sully. And I'm yer very own guardian angel. I can save yer friend there," he said and Levi's eyes widened.

"What?" he asked and Sully grinned.

"I can save 'er, but we have to act quickly and ya have a choice to make, friend," he mused taking off his backpack.

Levi watched him carefully as he pulled out a vile and then a syringe. Sully looked up after preparing the syringe.

"Well friend, what'll it be?" he asked and Levi stared at him.

"What's in that?" Levi asked and Sully grinned.

"Her heartbeat," he mused and Levi glanced down at Greer's pale features.

"She's dead if I don't administer this. If I do, will ya be able to live with the consequences?" he asked and Levi looked at him.

"Consequences?" he repeated and Sully nodded.

"This will bring 'er back for sure...but it might change her. In what ways, I don't even know. It's different for everybody. The choice is yers though. Live with her or without her," he said and Levi looked at Greer.

Silence.

"Do it," he whispered, his grip on Greer loosening.

Sully reached for her and Levi tensed, but made no move to stop him. He injected the liquid into her arm, and then removed it, placing it back in his bag. He slipped his bag on and stood.  
Silence.

Levi stared at Sully, staring at Greer. He realized he was waiting. Levi looked down slowly.

Silence.

Greer inhaled loudly and then let out a harsh cough. Levi's eyes widened.

"L-Levi?" she breathed and Levi let out a shaky breath and touched her cheek gently.

He had already missed her saying his name and the thought of her never saying it again had crossed his mind and made him sick. Suddenly, Greer's eyes snapped open and she arched her back and screamed startling him.

"I'd hold her down if I were you. Don't want 'er to snap her back now. The formula is slowly integrating with her blood stream, healing those awful wounds of hers. It's not a fun process without medicine, ya know what I mean?" he smirked.

Levi held her to him tightly as she struggled and screamed. He watched the cut on her cheek slowly close, and then it was as if it wasn't there at all.

"H-How—"

"—can't get into that right now, friend," Sully grinned and turned.

"Just remember to give her a moment when she wakes up. Coming back from death takes its toll," he said about to leave.

"Wait, who are you? I've never seen you before," Levi said quickly.

Sully grinned at him.

"Of course you wouldn't have seen me before. I told ya. I'm yer guardian angel," he chuckled and was gone, off on his gear.

Greer had stopped screaming, falling into a light sleep. Her eyes were closed, but she was breathing.

Silence.

Levi scooped her up and adjusted her on his back.

Then they were off.

 **I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! Please let me know by reviewing! I love reviews!**


End file.
